


我跟你说玛丽苏这个东西就是不行

by zjaihongji



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjaihongji/pseuds/zjaihongji
Summary: 超蝙背景提及，打的tag全部都有所提及, 有原创角色，已打tag，介意误入。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙背景提及，打的tag全部都有所提及，有原创角色tag，已打tag，介意误入。

一

穿越的意义是什么？

是玛丽苏，嫖美男和嫖美男。

夏洛特冲着自己的系统声泪俱下的控诉。

二

夏洛特穿越之前是签了穿越总局协议的，她穿越的部门非常的小众——欧美圈。

系统当时听了她的要求，语气饱含同情和复杂，她说：“姐妹，欧美没有圈了。”

三

系统：“DC世界开场行吗，给你一个优惠，让你做有钞能力的布鲁斯韦恩的女儿。”

夏洛特严肃了脸色：“可以，但是我就一个要求。”

系统：“？”

夏洛特：“我不想叫玛莎。”

四

总体来说，为了能够最佳体验穿越，并且克服语言障碍，夏洛特在第一个世界签约了婴儿穿，一睁开眼睛就看到了一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

夏洛特开始暗搓搓的在心里面计划到底是和迪克兄妹情深，还是和杰森两小无猜，或者和提姆青梅竹马。

系统说：“不可以，你们是兄妹哦。”

夏洛特：“这不是领养的吗？！”

系统：“这是隔壁锤基的借口，你再说话我就打电话给迪士尼了。”

五

夏洛特一直在想自己的妈到底是猫女还是蝙蝠女或者是朱莉麦迪逊或者娜塔莉亚。

直到五岁那年，她一边思考这个问题一边飞上了天。

最后她被蝙蝠枪勾下来的时候，忧伤的问系统：“所以这个世界是男男生子吗？这科学吗？”

系统：“别问，问就是氪星人的生育宝典。”

六

作为超级大脑和世界最佳侦探的结合，夏洛特忧伤的在第一时间反应过来了：“所以康纳那边那条线我也嫖不动了是吗？”

系统：“是的呢，亲。”

夏洛特：“闪电侠！”

系统：“请不要拆散绿红这对打架带床的好吗，你磕CP的基本素质呢？”

夏洛特：“……神奇女侠！”

系统：“你没男人要，人家女神还没有吗？”

……什么一辈子的姐妹，都是塑料的。

七

夏洛特坐在半空中盘着腿听蝙蝠洞里面布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的对话，其实她听不太清。

她问了自己系统一个很哲学的问题：“我存在的意义是什么。”

系统回答的很客气：“我们穿越部门都是为了实现客户内心深处的愿望而存在的，您觉得您存在的意义是什么？”

夏洛特：“？？？我穿越的意义难道不是为了和杰森陶德上床吗？”

系统：“？？？可是你也说过，我可以单身一辈子，但是我的CP必须上床啊？”

……

有道理，有一说一，爱情都是短暂的，只有CP才是永恒的。

八

在六岁的时候，夏洛特终于能够听清楚蝙蝠洞里面布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德对话。

对于她的身世大体就是，超人和蝙蝠侠激情恋爱，然后蝙蝠侠有了孩子，结果超人这个时候已经进入了离家出走寻找人生意义的五年流浪之旅。

现在蝙蝠侠不认了，分手了，再见了，超人又是祸害了，氪石长矛在手了。

夏洛特的内心特别复杂：“倒也不必将二代三代的剧情这么混合，你不觉得要素过多了吗？”

系统：“要素不多怎么弥补剧情的bug啊？”

九

所以这是一个微博上非常流行的故事——

一夜之后总裁对着她说，女人你走吧

七年之后，她带着一个小女孩出现在了他的视线里。

“总裁先生，这跟你有什么关系呢？”

追妻火葬场！虐心带球跑！狗血满天飞！总裁变妻奴！

所以夏洛特的定位也是非常清晰，就是为了让他们在再次重逢之后，变成他们连接的枢纽，将他们再一次撮合到一起。

夏洛特木着一张脸整理了一下故事脉络，终于爆发了：“但是这他妈不对吧！为什么带球跑的会是总裁啊！”

系统：“为什么不行，我们要狗血出新意！狗血出未来！创作只有大胆才能有观众！”

十

在七岁的时候，夏洛特开始学会了用眼睛发射热视线，最开始这项技能出现的时候，她红着眼睛轰掉了韦恩大宅的一面墙，简直就像是隔壁的镭射眼。

布鲁斯韦恩及时闪过了那道热视线，然后穿着他的丝绸睡袍袒胸露乳的暴露在哥谭的寒风中，手里面的叉子还插着一块煎蛋。

阿尔弗雷德就比较淡定。

因为他在布鲁斯韦恩沉着脸拎着夏洛特去蝙蝠洞的时候，还提醒抱着布鲁斯大腿哭着喊着爸爸再爱我一次的夏洛特不要踩到玻璃。

十一

布鲁斯当然不会抛弃自己的女儿，其实他还是挺喜欢夏洛特的，女儿的性格更像是超人，开朗阳光的继承了克拉克的温暖柔和。

但是对儿女，布鲁斯走的都是严父路线，更何况这样的半氪星人生来就有责任担起未来。

他希望她日后不会走上和他一样的道路，但是在这个虎视眈眈的世界，她至少需要学会自保。

于是夏洛特的苦日子就开始了。

为了训练不会成为【超人那种只会横冲直撞没有策略鲁莽幼稚的人】（布鲁斯语），夏洛特需要接受武艺训练。

说得好听，就是挨揍，还是在红太阳灯底下。

对打的对象——时任罗宾的迪克格雷森。

十二

夏洛特顶着两个乌眼青躺在韦恩大宅顶楼上晒太阳，这间屋子的天花板被布鲁斯已经给换成了单向玻璃，阳光可以投过来让她吸收阳光，但是外面又看不到里面的人。

夏洛特一边感叹有钱真的是无所不能的，一边用热视线在手里面的金属板上裱花，这是蝙蝠侠给她的新训练。

然后她听到迪克格雷森的脚步声，立刻一飞冲天直接飞到中国去吃她心爱的虾饺去了。

不是因为她对于还没有足够训练之后拥有夜翼翘臀的迪克有意见。

夏洛特：“我觉得这种训练就没有必要，全世界的氪石基本也就在蝙蝠洞了，我还会担心我亲爹打我吗？所谓有力量的人就要依赖力量嘛，而且每天挨揍真的心好累。”

十三

后来时过境迁，迪克长大了，成熟了，上大学了，翘臀出来了，也就和罗宾的小短裤说拜拜了。

蝙蝠洞迎来了第二任罗宾。

夏洛特和杰森陶德的关系其实处的比迪克好。

一个是两个人相当臭味相投，每天最大的乐趣就是一起琢磨着怎么将蝙蝠车开出去一起在哥谭的街头浪荡。

另一个是夏洛特看杰森就有一种充满了母爱的欣慰，每一天都饱含着老母亲的爱意看着杰森锻炼身体。

夏洛特喜滋滋的说：这将来就是红头罩的美好胸肌啊。

系统：“喂，911吗？”

十四

当然杰森也接棒了迪克，开始和她在红太阳灯下对打。

经过了迪克多年的栽培，至少现在——

夏洛特能一换一，一个乌眼青换另一个乌眼青了

于是后来就成了两个人一起躺在玻璃房里面看太阳。

夏洛特用热视线在金属板上熟练了画了一个蝙蝠标志：“我觉得这种训练就没必要，我一只手就能拧断小丑的脊椎骨，我干嘛要训练呢？”

杰森：“……我觉得必须训练，而且你需要心理辅导。”

十五

夏洛特的这种想法一直持续到十五岁。

直到杰森陶德带着屏蔽她听力的装置出走之后，再也没有回来。

空有一身能力，无法捕捉到杰森的心跳，可以一瞬间飞遍整个世界，却没法透视装有铅层的仓库。

系统安慰夏洛特：“你知道，这是这个世界的不可抗力。”

夏洛特将一束鲜花送到杰森的墓前：“我知道他还会回来，我知道他不死就不会有红头罩，我知道如果他不是红头罩，好多人根本就不会喜欢他，这就是这个世界的真理吗？”

在漫画的世界里，销量是真理，人气是真理，读者是真理，开陈出新不断的吸引别人的眼球，用角色的悲惨来换取同情是真理。

可是再多的真理，也不能抹去布鲁斯韦恩的心痛，也不能擦掉迪克格雷森的眼泪，也不能缓解杰森陶德痛苦。

再多的人气，那个接任了迪克格雷森的班，天天上蹿下跳到处找她拉她去红太阳灯底下打架的，会拎着一本厚重的让人脑袋疼的文学书嘲笑她没脑子的罗宾杰森陶德，也再也回不来了。

十六

系统觉得有点对不起夏洛特，客户穿越过来是为了体验更好的人生，并不是为了难过的。

但是夏洛特很快就振作起来，目光灼灼的看着系统：“所以他都复活了，我觉得他和我的兄妹关系就应该不成立了，我可以和红头罩上床吗？你可以让他快点回来吗？”

系统：“老实点，怎么每次扫黄打非都有你。”

十七

当天晚上开始夏洛特就开始入住红太阳室，开始磨炼失去能力之后的战斗机巧。

最开始是被夜翼两棍子打趴下，到后来学会和蝙蝠侠见招拆招。

最开始接触氪石粉当然是疼痛的刻骨铭心，特别是钢铁之躯从来不疼，怪不得电影里超人一碰到氪石破了点皮就哭的喊妈妈。

系统劝说她：“其实你是来体验磕CP的，没有必要这么玩命的。”

夏洛特一边打着哆嗦盯着面前绿油油的氪石，一边恶狠狠地说：“没有豁上性命的觉悟就不要说自己磕CP啊！！！”

系统：……………………

所以说她最讨厌脑残粉了。

十八

十六岁开始夏洛特也跟着蝙蝠侠夜巡，只不过不是作为罗宾。

外来者没有资格使用这个承载了一切的名号，她非常乖顺的作为一个无名的跟班跟在自己父亲的身后夜巡。

她既不会飞，也不会用自己的超能力作弊，面对毒贩和抢劫犯的时候用的都是最规规矩矩的拳脚。

夏洛特：“父亲说的没错，我不应该依靠自己的超能力，我是蝙蝠家族的人。”

十九

三天后，谜语人又在那边拉着嘲讽将自己的大脸映在哥谭城的公共频道上，讥讽蝙蝠侠解不开他的谜题。

夏洛特从蝙蝠电脑上看了一眼，一飞冲天，直接捕捉着对方的心跳蒙着脸降落到谜语人的面前，上去一拳就撂倒了肉搏很菜的谜语人。

“这拳是为了阿卡姆疯人院！”

“这拳是为了阿卡姆起源！”

“这拳是为了阿卡姆骑士！”

“我他妈让你天天到处扔奖杯！”

“我他妈让你天天到处扔你的破谜语！”

“谜语人给我滚出哥谭啊！滚啊！”

二十

是的，谜语人是搞了很多陷阱。

但是半氪星人就是强无敌啊，略略略。


	2. 2

二十一

后来蝙蝠侠是追着自己孩子的追踪器找到谜语人的。

在开着蝙蝠车一路狂奔冲出去的路上，蝙蝠侠想了很多，他刚刚失去了杰森，不能再承受失去了另一个孩子。

是的，夏洛特是钢铁之躯，拥有一半的氪星血统，可是正是因为只有一半的氪星血液，才让她不会坚不可摧，如果谜语人设下了陷阱……

然后当他赶到的时候，蝙蝠侠沉默了。

二十二

谜语人：“蝙蝠侠你没有心！你就算拉偏架你也好歹来拉一下啊！”

二十三

将多处骨折的谜语人绑进阿卡姆之后，蝙蝠侠沉着脸对于夏洛特的有勇无谋毫无策略进行了三十分钟的批评教育。

夏洛特听得非常认真，用力的点头，但是最后还是诚恳的回答：“爸爸我知道我这次鲁莽了，但是这种机会只有一次，难道你看着不爽吗？”

蝙蝠侠：……

爽是真的爽，但是不会说。

夏洛特后来跟系统惆怅的说：“就是因为布鲁斯这个属性，所以和超人发展的才不顺利，爽就要大声说出来。”

系统：“我怀疑你在搞黄色，我还有证据。”

二十四

提姆德雷克找上门来的时候，夏洛特正趴在课桌上面发呆，看着才十三岁的提姆非常开心的去掐了一把对方的脸。

提姆德雷克被捏脸捏的一哆嗦，然后就看夏洛特同学非常符合韦恩家人设的冲着他笑嘻嘻：“可爱的小弟弟，你干嘛呀？”

系统声音振聋发聩：“杰森陶德尸骨未寒！”

夏洛特哽了一下，然后继续发扬自己的不要脸：“姐妹，人生苦短，做个渣女心怀天下比较快乐。”

二十五

后来提姆成了蝙蝠洞的第三任罗宾，这一次不再是他接棒迪克，而是夏洛特保持了传统，开着红太阳灯训练提姆。

提姆的格斗技巧比不上迪克和杰森，所以夏洛特再也不用顶着乌眼青在玻璃房上晒太阳了。

不过夏洛特跟提姆的关系也很好，首先，他们在一个学校，虽然不是同年。

其次看着打不过姑娘的提姆每天憋着气做训练，夏洛特脸上又露出了看杰森陶德训练时候的姨母笑。

系统觉得看不下去了：“提姆德雷克现在是未成年人。”

夏洛特支着头看提姆做俯卧撑，“你懂什么，女大三抱金砖，小弟弟总有一天会拥有大弟弟。”

系统：“请你珍惜一下作者的lof账号。”

二十六

跟着蝙蝠侠夜巡了一个月之后，夏洛特和蝙蝠侠一起坐在滴水兽上的时候，老远就看到有个红蓝相间的身影飘过来了。

夏洛特热泪盈眶，悄悄和系统说：“我那个迷失在宇宙竞走十年的老父亲终于回头是岸的出现了吗？”

她美滋滋的看着蝙蝠侠，他们刚才才和反派打了一架，蝙蝠侠身上的装甲裂了几道口子，看上去性感程度加了几倍。

接下来就是两个人重燃旧情，干柴烈火，酒店开房，她这个电灯泡明天再见超人也行，所以她直接说：“蝙蝠侠，我去一趟阿卡姆。”

蝙蝠侠测过脸拧着眉头看向她，“你听到什么了？”

“没有没有，只是去看看，有备无患。”她笑嘻嘻的凑过去，垫着脚尖凑到蝙蝠侠的身边，给了他一个拥抱，“加油哦，我从阿卡姆出来就直接回家了，爱你~”

二十七

夏洛特觉得阿卡姆这个地方的环境是真的不行。

本来大家心里面就够阴暗的了，结果阿卡姆连个灯都不好好给一盏，这个像话吗？

结果借着昏黄的灯光，就听见有人阴恻恻地说：“看看，这不是蝙蝠侠的新小女朋友吗？”

夏洛特隔着栏杆对双面人瞪着眼睛怒吼：“双面人你知道你隔壁是小丑！你谋害我！”

系统：“重点不是这个！你给我否认啊！”

二十八

其实这件事情并不难以理解，夏洛特夜巡一个月才有了自己的名号叫做夜鹭，和罗宾的鸟系一脉相承，而她所做的事情就是跟在蝙蝠侠的后屁股寸步不离。

再加上她又是个女的，反派的垃圾话就会这么喷。

夏洛特表情很严肃：“只要我知道他们说的话都是放屁就对了。”

系统：“你才在放屁，你绝对在暗爽，我警告你，我们不能跨越伦理的底线。”

夏洛特据理力争自己的权益：“那不是底线就可以了，我觉得骨科顶多就是在伦理的边缘疯狂摇摆，所以红头罩安排一下？”

二十九

夏洛特放学以为自己能看到超人老泪纵横的对着她冲过来拥抱，然后她被钢铁之躯的力量冲飞八千米，之后两个人一起飞上天在大气层里面激情对撞拥抱，让音爆的喧嚣洒满人间。

结果，什么都没发生。

夏洛特憋了两天之后终于憋不住了，过去问布鲁斯：“爸爸，关于超人……”

布鲁斯气定神闲的打开哥谭日报，连头都不抬：“什么？”

夏洛特就不敢问了，所以第二天披上自己夏洛特韦恩的特权，跑去大都会购物，顺便还路过星球日报溜达了一圈，毕竟那也是自家产业。

小记者克拉克肯特听到她的名号之后表情很是不好看，但是却依然非常客气的接待了她。

三十

夏洛特回家思索了三天，并且让系统调出了三百篇超蝙文包，苦心钻研，最后大彻大悟。

她突然想起来，在她十六年的人生里面，布鲁斯韦恩从来没有跟她谈论过，其实你爹是超人这件事情。

为了证实她的猜想，夏洛特换上自己的制服，跑去布鲁德海文找自己的大哥。

夜翼被从被窝里面挖出来，看到对方是夏洛特之后，就非常坦然的只穿着一条短裤和她聊天：“超人？我知道啊，我和布鲁斯经常在夜训的时候会碰到他，他们还给他们起了个名字叫做世界最佳搭档呢。”

夏洛特觉得自己的血压有点高，所以并不是自己的老爹迷失宇宙然后又被毁灭日捅了，而是他一直都存在，但是她之前从来没有跟着去夜巡过，而且哥谭的新闻十分排斥超人，所以她根本就不知道这事？

三十一

夜翼还在滔滔不绝的跟他说超人是一个多么多么好的人。

夏洛特用手捂着脸，语气沉重：“大哥。”

迪克：“怎么啦？”

夏洛特觉得每一个字都沉重无比：“你有没有考虑过，超人是我爸。”

迪克用自己能打败小丑的笑声放声大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”结果看着夏洛特紧盯着他就快要冒热视线的眼睛，立刻跟被掐了脖子似得停了下来：“Char你是认真的？”

夏洛特：“不然呢，你需要我给你表演空中三百六十度回旋，眼睛焊钢板，胸口碎大石这些保留项目吗？你天天在红太阳灯下揍我的时光你都忘了吗，渣男。”

迪克格雷森的三观刷新了一遍：“不可能！布鲁斯是男的！”

夏洛特幽幽道：“别问，问就是氪星人生育宝典。”

三十二

所以这不光是一个总裁被人抛弃带球跑的故事。

这还是一个身份梗的故事。

离开了五年的小记者最终选择回到了恋人身边，结果发现自己花名在外风流潇洒的总裁已经飞快的往前看，并且还有了个女儿。

不仅有了个女儿，而且女儿的岁数仔细算一算，在他还没有来一场归乡的精神之旅的时候，就已经有了。

夏洛特：“对不起，切腹了。”

系统：“少侠且慢！没有什么想不开的，剧情狗血我们可以改啊！”

夏洛特哭的涕泗横流：“我的存在让我的CP不能美好的在一起还加深了他们的误会，我活着的意义已经不存在了！”

系统：………………

CP粉有的时候是真的容易走极端呢。

三十三

得知了这个悲报的夏洛特忧伤的偷了蝙蝠车去阿卡姆。

阿卡姆的守卫现在都对她越来越熟悉，毕竟架不住每隔几天就来一会儿，看一看纸糊的阿卡姆是不是又有人越狱了。

防范于未然才是正确的。

三十四

夏洛特第一次去阿卡姆打探的时候，跟着时任罗宾的提姆钻了八个下水道之后终于来到了阿卡姆岛下方的简易蝙蝠洞。

钻过下水道之后夏洛特疯狂拍打自己靴子和短裙之间露出来的肌肤上的蜘蛛网，差点没哭出来。

提姆：“……你知道就算真的有蜘蛛在那些蜘蛛网上，他们也咬不穿你的皮肤吧”

夏洛特：“万一他们当中有被辐射过得蜘蛛呢？”

系统：“你再说下去我就可以打电话给地表最强法律代表团了啊。”

三十五

夏洛特表情十分忧郁的蹲在阿卡姆的走廊里面看着两边牢房跟她叫嚣的反派们，长长的叹了口气：“朋友们，我很难过，能不能别放狠话了。”

阿卡姆的精神病们觉得对方才应该是在牢房里面那一个。

夏洛特：“朋友们，现在除了蝙蝠侠，那些罗宾们，还有家里人之外，我在哥谭唯一熟悉的就是你们了。”

夏洛特接着铿锵有力的说：“朋友们，你们和我都是有过近距离亲密接触的，不要那么冷酷无情。”

阿卡姆的精神病们：你的拳头和我们的脸接触也算近距离接触了？

三十六

小丑哈哈哈的不留情嘲笑：“哈哈哈蝙蝠崽身边的人果然都不正常。”

夏洛特冷酷无情：“闭嘴，跟你说话了吗，朋友们不包括你懂吗，你再跟我面前说一句话老子拧断你的脊椎骨，掐断你的海绵体，然后将你的玻璃体摁在地上当灯泡踩。”

“你怎么可以这么对我的布丁！”哈莉奎茵尖叫。

夏洛特看向关在小丑隔壁的哈莉奎茵，沉重的将手伸进去拍了拍小丑女的肩膀：“哈莉，异性恋是没有前途的，早点回头是岸吧，毒藤女才是你永远的归宿。”

停了一下，她补充道：“如果你愿意弃暗投明，你看我也没对象……”

系统：“求求你了！有点节操吧！”

三十七

夏洛特就是喜欢不来小丑。

他手里沾着杰森陶德的鲜血淋漓，每一次她看到小丑都觉得他一身血腥。

所以她又顺手抄过了谜语人的绿帽子，郑重其事的将它奉献到了小丑的牢房门口。

三十八

在怼了小丑之后，夏洛特又忧伤的蹲回到阿卡姆牢房中间的走廊里，继续自己的演讲：“朋友们，就没有人和我从人生哲学聊到诗词歌赋吗？”

阿卡姆的精神病们纷纷表示：蝙蝠侠这一次找的跟班比蝙蝠侠疯的还要厉害。

害怕，不敢搭话。

三十九

谜语人勇敢的站了出来，他刚刚想了一个新的谜语，志得意满，“夜鹭，我看得出来，在你胸大无脑又肤浅招摇的外表下，说不定是个可爱的小书呆子。”

夏洛特抱着膝盖蹲在那里抬起头看谜语人。

谜语人接着说道：“我最近又想出了一个新的谜题，也许你能解决它，也许你不能。”

他接着用自己那浮夸的语气吊足别人的胃口，只要对方上了勾，那么他就可以进行自己的下一步计划，一个没有答案的谜语，就算是她也要花很长时间来思考，只要他抓住对方思考的时间——

“那东西和我息息相关，我因为它而存在，而它却从来不会知道我的存在，它是什么？”

夏洛特脸上留下两行清泪：“我父亲。”

谜语人：“？”

四十

阿卡姆的守卫眼看着他们阿卡姆通电加粗的牢房门被蝙蝠侠的新跟班夜鹭跟拧麻花似得轻轻松松就给拧开了。

夏洛特：“不好意思，一会儿我就给它复原，我现在怀疑谜语人打算越狱，我要仔细检查一下。”

守卫：“……”

“我让你乱出谜题！”

“我让你在哥谭到处扔奖杯！”

“我让你现在还死心不改的想要越狱！”

“你知道我为了你的谜题游戏手柄搞坏多少个了吗！”

“你给我滚出哥谭！现在！立刻！马上！”


	3. Chapter 3

四十一

没有什么事是揍一顿谜语人解决不了的

如果解决不了。

就揍谜语人两顿。

四十二

从谜语人牢房出来之后的夏洛特心情终于重新美丽，将谜语人的监狱栏杆给重新复原之后，意气风发的冲着其他沉默不语的阿卡姆精神病们一挥手：

“朋友们，我今天就先走了！”

阿卡姆的精神病们纷纷表示滚快点，给爷爬以及老子早晚也杀出去弄死你。

夏洛特严肃了脸色：“朋友们，但凡你们谁敢跑出阿卡姆搞事，咱们的友情就崩盘了。”

阿卡姆的精神病们：我们要的是友情吗，我们要的是自由！

夏洛特翻了个白眼：“讲的你们好像真的有机会二选一一样，你们根本就一样都没有。”

阿卡姆的精神病们：举报了，这人欺骗精神病患者的感情。

四十三

和阿卡姆的精神病们聊完天之后，夏洛特出门一看蝙蝠车已经消失不见，原本停着蝙蝠车的地方，现在插着一根蝙蝠镖。

夏洛特：哦豁，完蛋。

她颠颠的跑上去，先把蝙蝠镖给回收了起来，至少这样蝙蝠侠就不用再继续在机床上哼哧哼哧磨新的蝙蝠镖。

所以说蝙蝠侠的日子也是很苦的。

四十四

回蝙蝠洞是不可能回的，在老父亲怀疑女儿要离家出走，并且被阿福说教之前，是不可能回的。

夏洛特只用了0.1秒思考，就直接找了个没人的地方，一飞冲天跑去了布鲁德海文。

关键时刻还是要靠大哥。

四十五

夏洛特赶到布鲁德海文的时候，夜翼正在和几个走私犯打架。

夏洛特盘着腿坐在旁边大楼的楼顶上往下看，超级视力在这个时候给力，将夜翼所有的动作尽收眼底。

夏洛特忍不住发出感叹：“啊，姐妹，你看夜翼的这个身手！又~圆~又~翘~”

系统冷冰冰的说：“把你放荡的波浪号给我收回去！好好说话！”

夏洛特抹了抹嘴角：“不，你看夜翼这个臀，不，这个后空翻，翻的时候那个线条，多饱满啊。”

系统：心好累，想要辞职。

四十六

夏洛特用钩抓枪从墙上跳下来，利落地降落到一个打算偷袭夜翼的走私犯身上，一个剪刀腿勾住对方的脖子将对方稍微用力一扭就让对方昏倒在地，而那边夜翼也刚好将剩下的几个人给捆了起来，看到来人还有点惊喜：“夜鹭你怎么来了？”

夏洛特张开自己的双臂像是小鸡崽子一样飞快的冲过去将夜翼从后面抱了个结结实实。

夏洛特：啊，这个物欲横流的世界冷酷无情，只有大哥这熟悉的体温能让我感受宁静。

系统：“请问您感受的到底是宁静还是屁股。”

四十七

夜翼被人从后面给搂的结结实实，有些无奈的歪过脑袋，冲着夏洛特笑的无可奈何：“怎么啦，谁欺负我们小鹭啦，要不要大哥帮你出气啊。”

夜翼，整个蝙蝠家唯一的温暖光芒，照耀整个蝙蝠洞的巨大光源，他是整个家族感情的纽带！

夏洛特：“真的吗，大哥，你一定要帮帮我，其实就是一件小事，我就是把蝙蝠车开出来被发现了。”

夜翼：“……我还有几个走私犯要送进警察局，有点忙，改天再聊吧。”

四十八

夏洛特哭着抱着夜翼不松手：“大哥！你不能这么走！说好的长兄如母呢！”

夜翼想，我怎么就如母了，我到底哪里母了，你不要用你们氪星人生育宝典机制来考虑别的男性！

夏洛特想：哎嘿，抱到就是赚到，大哥的屁股真有弹性。

四十九

将几个走私犯一起打包进了警察局门口，夏洛特跟着夜翼亦步亦趋的回了他其中一个的安全屋。

夏洛特双手环抱在胸前站在门口不进去：“我怀疑你领我来这个安全屋有不可告人的阴谋。”

迪克格雷森笑的人畜无害又非常撩人：“怎么可能呢，亲爱的Char”

就算用上了超级速度，夏洛特给迪克收拾这个安全屋也用了三秒。

五十

收拾完了屋子之后夏洛特非常光棍的盘着腿飘在半空中，开始和迪克讨论她现在最紧迫的问题：“Dicky”

“怎么啦？”迪克将自己的制服扒下来，制服因为刚才的战斗沾上了不少血迹，弥漫着铁锈的腥气，扭过头看过来非常有大哥风范的指手画脚：“穿超短裙的时候不要盘腿坐着，在家里就算了，在外面不可以。”

夏洛特心情复杂的看着迪克。

系统好奇地问：“你这个时候不应该高喊着我就是想要让你看还特意穿了丁字裤吗？”

夏洛特：“请不要败坏的我名声，我从来不穿那东西，还有，迪克同学这么说话的时候真的太像我人生缺席的母亲了，真的嫖不动。”

五十一

被迪克说过之后的夏洛特将腿老老实实的收起来，坐到迪克的旁边，“Dicky，你说我要不要去找超人。”

迪克好不容易将男男生子这个魔幻的事情抛到了脑后，听到夏洛特又提起来表情不是很对劲，但是仔细看看——

他怎么一直没发现，夏洛特的额前也有一撮小卷毛呢？

而且仔细看看，夏洛特长得确实有那么一点点像超人，可以看出来点影子。

“Char，你必须和布鲁斯谈谈。”

这件事情是布鲁斯和超人之间的事情，夏洛特无论要怎么做，都不能违背布鲁斯本身的意愿，“就算你知道你和超人有血缘关系，但是布鲁斯一直不告诉你这件事情，也许他有自己的打算。”

夏洛特眼泪汪汪：“大哥，你能跟我一起去吗，我怕。”

迪克摸了摸夏洛特的狗头，笑而不语，那笑容的意思明显就是：不行，大哥也怕。

五十二

就很没有义气！

夏洛特气呼呼的打算走，迪克叫住了她：“Char，布鲁斯可能还没消气呢。”

夏洛特鼓起脸，“我知道，但是读书的时间到了。”

迪克收敛了脸上的笑容，蓝色的眼睛温柔的看着她，“最近在读什么？”

夏洛特将双手背在身后，飘起几寸，低垂着头不去看迪克的眼神，“《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》”

迪克哑然失笑：“听上去可不像是杰森会喜欢的书。”

夏洛特哼了一声：“如果他不喜欢就早点从坟墓里面爬出来掐我的脖子让我别念了才对。”

五十三

夏洛特每天都去杰森陶德坟墓前给对方念一个小时的书。

当然也不全部都是念书，偶尔也会告诉跟他说说骚话。

系统其实看着觉得自己没有为自己的客户服务好：“其实你真的不必如此，说好的做个渣女心怀天下呢？”

夏洛特念完最后一个段落，留下悬念，然后给了系统一个鄙视的眼神：“你懂个屁，这叫做刷好感任务，为了表示老子对他的念念不忘，到时候才能直接攻略红头罩。”

系统：我静音了，你随意。

五十四

最后夏洛特灰溜溜的跑回韦恩大宅，躲在阿尔弗雷德的身后，“阿福，救我。”

阿福出马，一个顶两。

虽然最后还是被蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光盯了一晚上。

五十五

夏洛特徘徊了两天，怎么也不敢去和布鲁斯聊天，虽然她和布鲁斯的感情不错，但是——

你想想让你去问蝙蝠侠，我知道你年轻的时候跟超人激情一夜了最后还怀孕生子了，你打算什么时候带我认祖归宗啊。

谁问谁都怕。

夏洛特惆怅的趁着别人不注意穿着制服飞上了天，躲在云朵的后面去看星球日报。

克拉克肯特笨手笨脚的替自己的同事将一大摞文件放进复印机里面，乱糟糟的头发和不合身的西装看上去就像是早上睡醒的时候还没来得及洗脸梳头就赶紧过来上班，踏着最后的钟点拼死保住自己可怜的全勤奖金。

谁能想到超人会是一个这么平凡的男人。

除了蓝眼睛漂亮的不像凡人，长相俊美五官立体的犹如天神降临，就算大眼镜也挡不住的仿佛能发光的下颌线，还有那健美高大的身材之外，一切都是那么平平无奇。

她看的有点投入，就在她在那里看着克拉克一脸苦闷的对着新闻稿删了又写写了又删的时候，克拉克肯特突然扭过头来，两个人的目光隔着城市遥遥的对望到了一起，对方那天空色的蓝眼睛里一闪而过的锐利让夏洛特打了个哆嗦。

风紧！扯呼！

夏洛特扭头就跑，结果吵人的音爆声下一秒就已经来到耳边，她感觉自己的披风被猛地拉扯了过去。

总而言之，当夏洛特被砸到地面并且撞塌了哥谭的三栋楼的时候，非常真心实意的哭了。

这个战损该不会从她的零花钱里面扣吧！

五十六

其实夏洛特磕CP虽然真情实意，但是其实在心里曾经无数次的嫌弃过超人制服配色有多么的糟糕透顶。

但是当她真的躺在这个世界里面，看着超人漂浮在空中，鲜艳的红色披风随风舞动，而那个身影居高临下的俯视着她的时候。

她能想到的只有神子降临。

超人目光不善的盯着对方，对方穿着一身紧身制服，头上戴着的头罩看上去不符合他记忆中任何一个英雄，类似鸟状的黑色头罩在头顶两边向后有着白色的装饰，看上去就像是两条白色的飞羽，超人试着透视，却发现头罩里面是铅层。

她刚才就在云层之中一直观察了克拉克肯特一个小时，在他终于按捺不住和她目光对视之后立刻转身逃跑，让超人觉得对方不怀好意，但是现在看来——

超人的目光挪向她的胸前，对方制服的胸前非常有代表性的画了一个蝙蝠的标志，结合她出现在哥谭——

蝙蝠车难得在白天的哥谭街道上疾驰而过，蝙蝠侠从楼层坍塌的入口轻盈地跳跃进来，后面跟着罗宾。

夏洛特看了看蝙蝠侠，凭借她十六年来对蝙蝠侠的日夜观察来说，虽然看上去蝙蝠侠和平时没有什么两样，但是那抿起嘴唇的弧度，那步步紧逼的压迫感，那快要成精了一般给主人造势的披风，无一不在说明，蝙蝠侠很生气。

夏洛特用常人无法听见的声音说：“超人，靠你了。”

超人：“？”

然后就看夏洛特装模作样的痛苦的咳嗽了两声，然后眼睛一闭，开始装死。

超人：“……”

五十七

夏洛特觉得自己这顿批评教育是怎么也逃不过去了的时候，突然阿尔弗雷德的声音在她的无线耳机里响起来：“布鲁斯老爷，夏洛特小姐，提姆少爷，哈莉奎茵越狱了。”

刚才还闭着眼睛装死的夏洛特一骨碌爬了起来，一把抱起还在懵逼的罗宾，真挚地说：“蝙蝠侠，我和罗宾去就行！刻不容缓我们先走了！”

哈莉奎茵，这就是真正的朋友应该做的！

五十八

在距离阿卡姆还有一段距离的时候，提姆就提醒夏洛特将自己放下来，他说：“哈莉奎茵自己一个人越狱的可能性很小，很有可能她的越狱是为了给小丑的谋划做跳板。”

夏洛特点了点头，尽管听到哈莉奎茵的声音距离的有些远，她还是隐藏了自己的飞行能力，选择和提姆一起用钩抓枪靠近。

他们赶到的时候，哈莉奎茵手里拎着她的棒球棒正打算对一个警卫的脑袋挥下去，夏洛特上前一步接下了那一棍子，“哈莉，我们说好的，不越狱还能做朋友。”

而提姆这趁机将剩下的警卫们放走。

“烦人的小小鸟们来了。”哈莉奎茵夸张的拉高了声音，然后用棒球棍指向夏洛特“我不喜欢你，你那天说要掐断我可怜的小布丁的海绵体。”

……

夏洛特听到了音爆声，但是她不敢回头，就算提姆带着多米诺面具，她都能感觉到来自罗宾的怜悯目光。

她想看超人对蝙蝠侠美好的公主抱，但是她不想看她父亲在听到哈莉奎茵说的那句话之后的看她的眼神。

哈莉奎茵看向开始怀疑自己女儿的淑女教育而面色阴沉的蝙蝠侠，做作的拉长了声音：“哦，蝙蝠崽，你吃醋了吗，为了你可爱的小女朋友。”

夏洛特绝望的用双手捂住了脸：“不是的，没有的，你不要胡说。”

求求你了，不要再杀我的CP了。

所以说，百因必有果，抖音就他妈很对。

五十九

将小丑女送回阿卡姆之后，夏洛特看了看超人，又看了看蝙蝠侠，决定为自己的CP做出贡献，至少不能让超人怀疑蝙蝠侠黑暗的，阴沉的，孤独的，没有爱情就算有爱情也只能坚持编辑换人就无疾而终的人设。

顺便还要平息一下老父亲的怒火。

于是她小步小步的挪过去，搂住蝙蝠侠的胳膊，用撒娇卖萌的语气喊：“爹地~”

然后她充满了期待的看向超人，夏洛特想：快发现快发现其实我们真的只不过是普通的父女，最好你能想起来你们曾经的激情四射然后结合我刚才的飞行能力想出来我是你们的爱情结晶，我相信你的超级大脑，超人！

超人看了看她，看了看蝙蝠侠，又看了看她，又看了看蝙蝠侠。

然后超人脸红了，脸红的同时还有点失落。

夏洛特：我让你超级大脑浮想联翩不是往那个方向浮想联翩的！别以为我不知道你这个文字工作者在想了什么糟糕的东西！

系统：“至少我可以安慰我自己，不是我的客户本来就这么糟糕，而是基因真的会影响你。”

六十

夏洛特一脸死灰，从靴子筒里面抽出来防身匕首，递给提姆，“罗宾，我不想活了，给我做介错吧。”

提姆看了一眼超人，然后用手机给夏洛特发了暗语：可以，我腰带里还有氪石粉你等等。

夏洛特飞快地看了一眼手机，震惊道：“你都不拦着我点吗！我们的姐弟情呢？！”

罗宾拍了拍夏洛特的肩膀：“何必挣扎呢，夜鹭，反正你也活不过今晚了。”

……

哦，说的也是呢。


	4. Chapter 4

六十一

接下来夏洛特就哭着扑进超人的怀里说阿爸你看看我啊，其实我真的是你的亲闺女啊，你忘了当年哥谭湖边的布鲁西了吗？蒲苇纫如丝，磐石你别转移啊。

当然没有。

现在还是哥谭的大白天，尽管哥谭市从来不会有人无聊到围观超级英雄事务，但是夏洛特还是听到了有人冲着超人大喊滚出我们的哥谭。

哥谭人在不必要的地方真是团结一心。

六十二

超人的小问号虽然有很多朋友，但是他还是很知道进退，更何况克拉克肯特不能离岗时间太长，他对蝙蝠侠说了一句：“我迟一点再来找你。”就伴随着嚣张的音爆飞上了天。

然后留下夏洛特一个人独自面对蝙蝠侠的怒火。

夏洛特缩在提姆的背后瑟瑟发抖。

提姆：你还能再有出息一点吗？

夏洛特理直气壮：“养弟千日，用弟一时！”

系统：“……我不确定但是我想问问，你是在搞黄色吗？”

夏洛特：“？你逗我呢，如果是那样的话我应该说养弟千日，用弟弟很多时。”

系统扇了自己一个嘴巴子，让你嘴贱。

六十三

被蝙蝠侠抓紧蝙蝠洞的夏洛特哭着张开双手跟提姆求救，提姆扭过头去假装自己突然失明。

布鲁斯韦恩心累的看着半漂着在空中缩成一个球的夏洛特，头疼的在自己的眉心捏了几下，“你是怎么知道超人是克拉克肯特的？”

是BVS，我看了BVS，还看了很多充满奇志的古早漫无限地球危机闪点世界N52P52不义联盟正义领主犯罪辛迪加神明怪物乐高世界。

总而言之，在这里说一句FTK。

夏洛特抬起头来，“我看了蝙蝠电脑里面超人的资料，还翻到了你和克拉克肯特的合照，就藏在爸爸你房间左数第三个墙壁里保险箱里面，结合我的年龄加上我的超能力，超人之前失踪五年的报道，以及克拉克肯特的心跳声和正常人不一样，证据太多了。”

系统：“装逼开心吗？”

六十四

装逼当然特别开心，特别是看到蝙蝠侠不说话的时候。

夏洛特拿出了所有的演技：“爸爸，其实我是你和超人的女儿对吧！”

系统觉得夏洛特的演技惨不忍睹：“你那是什么表情？”

夏洛特：“难道不是皇阿玛我才是夏雨荷的女儿？”

系统：“……我感觉你这个表情更像木法沙是我杀的。”

六十五

提姆德雷克本来远离了这对父女吵架的战火，坐在椅子上一边美滋滋的喝咖啡一边听八点钟的家庭剧，顺便还给联络器对面的迪克格雷森做现场直播。

结果听到这话之后一口咖啡呛在嗓子眼里险些成为第二个壮烈牺牲的罗宾。

他看了看蝙蝠侠，又看了看夏洛特，最后眼睛望着天空想想超人，欲言又止的看着夏洛特。

迪克在他的耳边幽幽地说：“别问，问就是氪星人生育宝典。”

六十六

蝙蝠侠既没有承认，也没有否认，只是将她的制服没收，然后告诉她暂时都不可以去夜巡。

夏洛特手捂住胸口不敢置信的后退了一步，“爸爸，你要禁足我？”

布鲁斯保持着蝙蝠侠冷酷无情的人设，“我知道我拦不住你，夏洛特，没人能拦住你，如果你想要去找超人……”他在这里停了下来，身体转过去背对着她，身躯包裹在那漆黑的披风之中，孤独冷硬。

……

夏洛特痛苦的对系统说：“我爸爸，居然跟我玩这种心理战，他怎么可以这么做！”

系统：“别太难过，那可是蝙蝠侠。”

夏洛特：“布鲁西，妈妈爱你一辈子永远都不会离开你的不要难过嘤嘤嘤。“

系统：“……差辈儿了哎，这位妈妈粉。”

六十七

禁足就禁足，夏洛特也不是很怕，蝙蝠家的禁足和普通家的禁足不一样，普通家的禁足是不允许出房间，而蝙蝠家的禁足就是不允许穿制服在哥谭大街小巷浪。

阿尔弗雷德温柔的给了她一碟子小甜饼，语重心长的说：“夏洛特小姐，你不要怪布鲁斯老爷瞒了你这么长时间。”

夏洛特吃着小甜饼特别开心，蝙蝠侠在入夜的时候已经一个人去夜巡了，而三观刚被刷新的提姆表示自己得回家静一静，所以韦恩大宅现在只有她和阿尔弗雷德两个人。

然后阿尔弗雷德就看夏洛特目光熠熠的看着他，笑意盈盈的说，“我知道啊，我永远永远永远都不会生爸爸的气。”

……

阿尔弗雷德感动的老泪纵横，他在韦恩大宅工作了这么久，终于见到了梦想中他家老爷应该有的后代，开朗，阳光，宽容，善良。

下一步就是等着小姐长大让她快点结婚生子然后将这种特质继续传播下去并且趁机感化布鲁斯老爷了。

夏洛特穿越来这个人杰地灵哥谭市这么久，不知道为何第一次感受到了如芒在背。

六十八

蝙蝠侠回来的时候是凌晨三点。

他花了很长时间在阿卡姆上，他知道哈莉奎茵的越狱不是无的放矢，但是目前看不出来小丑的计划，只能加强防护。

他推开房门的时候，夏洛特已经睡着了。

布鲁斯韦恩在十九岁那年认识了克拉克肯特，彼时他们还不是超级英雄，只是两个普通人。

那段时间布鲁斯韦恩过得很糟糕，他还没有从在犯罪巷里被夺去一起的愤怒中走出来，他做了很多的事情，挑战自身的极限，从几百英尺的高空靠着滑翔翼落下，在雪山里的瀑布任由冰冷的泉水冲刷。

也许他会活下来，也许他会死去，如果世界不能打败他，那么他就会去打败世界。

他在雪山上碰见了克拉克肯特，刺骨的严寒是防护服所无法抵挡的，但是却是两个人在篝火旁一同喝热汤所能抵消的。

克拉克肯特和他不同，但是布鲁斯韦恩在他的身上看到了和他相像的东西。

他们都很孤单。

他不知道为什么他会有那样的感受，克拉克肯特有自己的家人，他曾经给他看过堪萨斯小农场的照片，也看到了肯特父母的存在，克拉克肯特是个温暖的老好人，他不可能孤单。

可是布鲁斯韦恩就是觉得自己看到了，那个看上去拥有一切的人，在灵魂深处的格格不入，就和当时的布鲁斯一般，错把他乡当故乡，不知归处为何处。

他们两个人接吻，拥抱，做爱，契合在一起，给彼此慰藉。

也许听上去只是自我安慰，但是布鲁斯韦恩那段时间真的开始学着向前看，他真的爱克拉克肯特。

直到二十岁的某一天，克拉克在一次旅行中突然不告而别，再也没有联络，再也没有信息，他只是简单的在最开始的时候给布鲁斯发了一个信息，说他还会回来。

克拉克肯特希望布鲁斯韦恩能够站在原地等他，可是布鲁斯韦恩想要的是继续前行。

布鲁斯韦恩坐在夏洛特的床边复杂的看向夏洛特，如果不是今天夏洛特的话，他还一直都没发现，夏洛特已经长得这么大了。

克拉克肯特不告而别的几天之后，布鲁斯韦恩震惊的发现自己居然有了孩子，他花了很长时间，偷偷做了很多检查，几乎所有的手段都用上了，所有的指标都告诉他，他的染色体没有变异，他的生殖器官一起正常，但是他就是莫名其妙的有了个孩子。

如果不是他的问题，那就是克拉克肯特的问题。

如果是三十六岁的蝙蝠侠，他会不假思索的让这个孩子死在胚胎阶段，又或者说是他的生活注定了这个孩子会死在胚胎阶段，他受伤，流血，每天都被这座城市的亲吻鞭笞的鲜血淋漓。

可是二十岁的布鲁斯韦恩犹豫了。

他真的很想再有一个家庭，血脉相连的家庭，他很想可以跟家人一起去看那部老掉牙的电影佐罗。

也许这是一个奇迹。

在布鲁斯韦恩失去了所有之后，上天终于愿意赐予他一个奇迹。

几缕乌黑的卷发不老实的挂在夏洛特的脸上，夏洛特有些不舒服的在枕头上蹭了蹭，布鲁斯失笑，脱下了自己厚重的战术手套，动作轻柔地将那几缕发丝抚下去，犹豫了一下，最后将手贴到女儿的脸上。

夏洛特刚出生的之后他就立刻给她检测了基因，和正常地球人所不同的基因明示着问题出在克拉克肯特的身上，但是那个时候布鲁斯韦恩还不知道是为什么。

直到五年后，超人横空出世，那位刀枪不入被誉为天神临世的英雄在大都会里名扬天下，而同时回来的还有克拉克肯特。

在那之前，夏洛特已经在家里显示出了飞行的能力，布鲁斯韦恩几乎瞬间就将所有的事情联系到了一起。

克拉克肯特满怀期待的站在韦恩大厦的门口，忐忑不安地等待多年前的恋人，却看到布鲁斯韦恩高调的在报纸上宣布自己有了亲生女儿。

五岁。

他还爱克拉克肯特，他知道克拉克肯特也在念念不忘，特别是当他作为蝙蝠侠和作为超人的克拉克接触之后，他几乎无法避免的无可自拔的陷入恋情。

可是他也见识到了超人的力量，从超人的身上，从夏洛特的身上。

他给女儿起名叫做夏洛特，意为自由之人，他明白也不过是自欺欺人而已。

如果超人失控，没有人能够拦下他，除了有了氪星血统的夏洛特，她的身上有布鲁斯的基因，却依然血统纯正的几乎接近于纯血氪星人，就连能力也一样，如果他和夏洛特一起的话，那么还有力量一战。

夏洛特将是他牵制超人的最后武器，而超人也将会是如果有一天夏洛特失控时的最后的武器，这两个只手就能毁灭地球的人是悬在所有人头上的达摩克里斯之剑，如果他需要他们有一天刀刃相向，就不能让他们相认，夏洛特和超人都一样，善良温柔，哪怕真的有一人走向了极端，对方也不会对自己的血亲下手。

一旦有一个人有了底线，那么就是战争的结束。

这是他的女儿，这是他的家人，这也是他的武器。

连他自己都在心里唾弃自己，夏洛特会不知道吗？她总有一天会知道的，等到那一天到来的时候，她又会怎样？

愤怒，悲伤，被背叛，最后离去吗？

布鲁斯韦恩想得有点出神，夏洛特感觉到有人摸自己的脸，迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛。

布鲁斯有点不自在：“吵醒你了？”

布鲁斯想要转身离开，他下午刚禁足了夏洛特，也许夏洛特还在生气，在夏洛特赶人之前，他应该自己先出去。

然而夏洛特一把抱住了布鲁斯的腰，将脸在他的装甲上蹭了蹭，“嗯……”

“嘻嘻，糖爹。”

布鲁斯：“……”

不让夏洛特接触克拉克是对的！

绝对是对！

你们氪星人基因有问题！

六十九

夏洛特第二天醒过来的时候觉得神清气爽，看了一眼旁边的布鲁斯。

夏洛特出神的看布鲁斯的脸：“姐妹，我觉得我人生达到了巅峰时刻。”

系统：“这你就巅峰了？和自己爹盖棉被聊天？“

夏洛特扭捏道：“你是在暗示红头罩……”

系统：“我没有，我不是，你闭嘴！”

七十

系统：“你知道你昨天晚上说梦话了吗？”

夏洛特一惊：“我说什么了？”

系统觉得要给自己不靠谱的宿主一个教训：“你说你想上红头罩。”

夏洛特松了一口气，给系统一个鄙视的眼神，铿锵有力：“这就不可能。”

系统不敢相信：“你怎么会识破的？”

夏洛特严肃地说道，“我不是那么没有梦想的人，梦都梦了，那肯定是我在上红头罩，而不是我想上红头罩。”

系统：“……”

夏洛特：“既然追求刺激，那就要贯彻彻底！”

系统：“下线了，886”


	5. Chapter 5

七十一

提姆是特意来找夏洛特一起上学的。

他没有选择从大门进入，而是熟门熟路的顺着韦恩大宅二楼左边数的第二个窗户爬了上去，轻手轻脚的拉开窗栓，然后利落地一个后空翻猛地拉开了窗帘，“起床了！夏洛特！”

夏洛特反应比他更加迅速，顺手捞过布鲁斯的脑袋摁进怀里，“Timmy你小点声！”

没想到布鲁斯也在房间里面陪女儿过温情时间的提姆在落地的时候差点脚步不稳没站住。

赖床中的布鲁斯听到了两个人的声音，不过光线既然被挡住了，他干脆的直接继续赖床。

提姆回身将窗帘又拉了起来，确保房间里面不漏一丝阳光，然后才松了口气，冲着还对着他横眉冷对的夏洛特翻了个白眼，“夏洛特。”

“干嘛。”

“你再不放开布鲁斯他就要被你憋死了。”

七十二

两个人一起溜下楼去，提姆顺便在韦恩大宅里面吃了个早饭，然后才一起做韦恩家的车去学校。

夏洛特：“提宝，我知道你对生育宝典很好奇，但是也不至于失眠一晚上吧。”

提姆投去鄙视的眼神，“我才没有失眠，我昨晚睡得好着呢。”

夏洛特指了指自己的眼睛下面，“亲爱的小弟弟，你看你年纪轻轻就这么不注意保养，这个黑眼圈早晚会让人觉得我们是兄妹而不是姐弟。”

被戳破了的提姆恼羞成怒地讥讽道：“哈，十六岁就被别人当成可以给三十六岁男性当女朋友的早熟大姐在做什么梦呢？”

夏洛特：……提宝你变了，你曾经不是这样的。

七十三

提姆德雷克本来和夏洛特并不是一个学年，结果今天夏洛特才知道提姆居然跳级了。

刚办完的手续，和她一个学年。

就连选的课都差不多。

提姆德雷克在夏洛特旁边坐下来，打算和她好好聊聊生育宝典的的问题，还有关于超人的问题，结果就听旁边的男性在他坐下来后窃窃私语纷纷扰扰。

他想起来好像第一次来找夏洛特的时候，她也没什么朋友。

夏洛特趴在课桌上晒太阳，“别理他们，都是杰森的手下败将。”

哦，对，他们学校是一体式的学校，提姆还在初中部的时候，曾经远远见过杰森陶德和夏洛特韦恩一起上学，学校人数本来就不多，又是一体式的贵族学校，自然有点传闻都闹得沸沸扬扬。

这两个人一个是完全不符合学校形象霸道又嚣张，简直就像是哥谭街头流浪的小混混。

另一个，是韦恩家的私生女，无论布鲁斯韦恩怎么在外界给她造势，所有的人都会恶毒的揣测她的母亲的身份，并且私下里面私生女私生女的叫。

提姆有点伤感的想起来昨天夏洛特问超人是不是她父亲时候的样子以及她现在还坚持每天去杰森陶德坟前的行为：“Lola，以后我罩着你。”

夏洛特抬了抬眼皮：“先在红太阳室里能打得过我再说。”

提姆：……

互相伤害来的就是这么快，这个天是聊不下去了。

七十四

反倒是他们中午吃饭的时候在食堂碰见了高中部的拉拉队队长，对方趾高气昂的冲着夏洛特露出微笑。

夏洛特也微微一点头，算是打过了招呼。

提姆捏着叉子戳自己盘子里面的鸡蛋：“我以为你们关系不好。”

“是的。”夏洛特心平气和的将一颗小西红柿放进嘴里，“但是上周她偷偷问我在哪里做的丰胸手术。”

“……”提姆平静地放下刀叉，“说完了吗，我已经学会了和你说话的时候不吃东西不喝水。”

夏洛特端起热汤喝了一口，发出一声长叹：“我告诉她去找哈林奎泽医生。”

“不，你没有。”提姆瞪大眼睛。

夏洛特：“不然呢，我要告诉她首先你爸爸要有氪星基因而且胸部看起来比神奇女侠还大吗？”

提姆：录像了，以后有机会传给神奇女侠。

七十五

夏洛特开始考虑自己应该怎么样才能让自己的CP和好如初，考虑到提姆目标是世界上最伟大的侦探，所以她十分相信提姆的智商并且分享给了他自己的苦恼。

提姆诧异道：“你为什么非要让他们两个在一起？”

夏洛特揪住提姆的衣服领发挥氪星人不需要呼吸的优势：“因为他们太般配了一个是大都会的光明之子一个是哥谭的黑暗骑士两个人有着完全不同的经历明明都不需要保护这个世界却依然能够背负着这个世界所给予他们的所有苦难孤独前行而且他们还是世界上的最佳搭档无论在哪一个平行宇宙都会相遇一个超配一个蝙的传说你以为我是在开玩笑吗你根本就不懂这两个人有多么般配我跟你说蝙蝠侠永远都会是让超人停顿在这个世界上的船锚而超人永远都会是蝙蝠侠在迷失黑暗岁月里面最后的光照！”

提姆：我的氪石，我的氪石呢，夏洛特疯了。

七十六

提姆后来语重心长的对夏洛特说：“你要顾全大局，那些超蝙论坛里面写的段子都不是真的。”

夏洛特反应了三秒钟：“提摩西德雷克你又黑我电脑？！”

提姆劝夏洛特回头是岸：“你知道超蝙现在是冷CP吧，还不如蝙布热门。”

夏洛特痛苦的西子捧心：“你不但黑我的电脑你还说我站的船冷？红太阳室加训两小时，谁不来谁是狗。”

七十七

但是提姆的话提醒了夏洛特，她摸了摸下巴问提姆：“提姆，星球日报好久没韦恩家的人去看了吧？”

提姆：……只有一个星球日报没有韦恩家的人去看吗，你说这话不亏心吗？

但是提姆还是点了点头：“不过星球日报不是什么重要产业，我怀疑布鲁斯收购它只是为了监视超人。”

夏洛特将两只手摁在提姆的肩膀上，双目放光：“放屁！那是为了爱！”

提姆：……我看你今天早上起床的方式我就知道你今天整个人都不太对劲。

七十八

身份梗！一个可以玩七十八年，流传5G文包也从来都不会玩腻的梗！

无论是PG13还是PWP还是普通的G级，身份梗永远都是那么香！两个人仔细算一算可以玩出来六段凄美爱情！

玩到就是赚到！

夏洛特美滋滋的想，虽然作为超级英雄不能和超人接触，但是她作为夏洛特韦恩未来韦恩家的财产继承人可以正大光明的跑去看克拉克肯特啊。

七十九

这不是克拉克肯特第一次见到夏洛特韦恩。

小记者苦闷地在星球日报上偶尔会看到的对于夏洛特韦恩母亲的猜测的报道，然后自己在心里面仔细回想着他们还在交往时候的过往。

他以为是他搞砸了一切，他几乎不假思索的跳上飞船返回氪星的时候，以为自己很快就能回来，以为布鲁斯韦恩和他的感情不会被区区岁月打败，他以为他们是真的相爱。

然而现实却在刀枪不入的氪星人脸上甩了个巴掌，穿过了可以抵挡核弹的皮肤，直接伤害了他的心脏。

在他们还在一起的时候，布鲁斯韦恩就有了别的恋情。

所以他一直刻意的躲开夏洛特韦恩的存在，不去关注，不去想象，仿佛这样就能将他那段狼狈不堪的感情掩盖起来。

上一次夏洛特韦恩顶着韦恩公司继承人的名号仰着头如同众星捧月一般的进入星球日报忙碌的办公室，趾高气昂的让当时没去采访的克拉克带她参观，他以为已经很难捱了。

结果今天她又来了。

克拉克肯特想要低头装作忙碌的样子，结果对方快步的走到了他的办公桌面前：“克拉克。”

……他们很熟吗？

八十

夏洛特端着自己从自己父亲那里传下来的交际花草包人设，冲着克拉克肯特笑的非常姨母。

夏洛特对系统说：“啊，看我父亲认真工作的样子，真是太帅了。”

系统：“有一说一，确实。”

夏洛特：“认真的男人就是帅。”

系统：“有一说一，确实。”

夏洛特：“希望以后他办♂公♂地♂点可以换成我爸爸的大床。”

系统：“……我说有一说一的时候不是让你说一。”

八十一

夏洛特冲着克拉克甜蜜的假笑：“克拉克，你上次真的让我对你们记者的工作有了兴趣。”

克拉克肯特表情很僵硬，他上次是怎么介绍的？这是排版室，这是工作室，这是暗房，这是厕所，这是主编办公室。

……到底哪里会让你感兴趣？

夏洛特：“姐妹，我顶不住了，我他妈根本不会走花花公子交际花人设，请抽出来一篇超蝙身份梗文让我直接朗诵对话吧。”

系统：“没问题。”然后迅速的贴了一篇文出来。

夏洛特：“………………不要角色扮演PWP，谢谢。”

想了想之后，夏洛特又吩咐了一句，“姐妹，但是文要留下来，陪我度过今天寂寞的夜。”

八十二

按照超蝙文的指示，夏洛特贴近了一步，放柔了声音，“能不能给我个机会让我感谢你呢，我请你吃饭，克拉克。”

当然不能，克拉克肯特冷静的推了推眼镜，但是夏洛特背后的佩里目光灼灼的看着他，言下之意就是如果你拿不来专访明天就给我滚蛋。

为了水电费和房租，克拉克肯特忍辱负重的点了头。

夏洛特从克拉克的桌子上面抽了一张便利贴，留下自己的私人号码，将其拍在克拉克的胸口，然后踩着高跟鞋雄赳赳气昂昂的走了。

克拉克：……不知道为何有点害怕。

夏洛特：卧槽超人的胸肌手感是真的好。

八十三

克拉克以为这位哥谭的千金小姐会把吃饭的地点安排在哥谭某家顶楼餐厅的最佳观光位置，他要艰难的在对方调侃的眼神里面狼狈的不知道用那一把刀叉才是对的，而上来每一道餐都要伴随着小提琴的伴奏和侍者讥讽的眼神。

结果夏洛特找了一家哥谭的家庭餐厅。

狭小，破旧，平凡，服务生态度傲慢的将菜单扔在泛着抹不掉的陈年油腻的桌子上。

虽然氪星人不需要担心食品安全，克拉克忍不住开了透视能力看了一眼后厨，没发现有什么恐怖的变异巨型蟑螂和放置多天的腐肉，至少厨房看上去虽然陈旧但是非常的卫生。

夏洛特穿着套头卫衣看上去和白天那个衣冠楚楚打扮精致的姑娘判若两人，“抱歉，这个餐馆虽然看起来不怎么样，但是我要说，这里有全哥谭最好吃的辣热狗。”

“至少是全哥谭能够吃了之后不会让你食物中毒直接死掉的辣热狗里最好吃的一家。“

克拉克：不是很懂你们哥谭人。

八十四

夏洛特坐下来之后就非常单刀直入，“克拉克，我知道的。”

克拉克心情复杂的看向夏洛特，对方长得和布鲁斯很像，特别是那双冰蓝色的眼睛，这让他想起来和布鲁斯一起度过的青年时光，他勉强地笑了笑：“什么？”

夏洛特：“我知道你曾经和我爸爸交往过一段时间。”

克拉克冷静地看向夏洛特，他确实没有想到夏洛特会提起来这件事情，但是作为文字工作者，他非常熟悉这种套路：

“韦恩小姐，我已经和布鲁斯分手了。”

所以不需要上演这种给你一百万你现在就离开我爸爸的戏码。

他本来以为夏洛特在听到这话之后会恶劣的冷笑，没想到夏洛特听到这话之后激动的一把攥住他的两只手。

克拉克并不敢太使劲挣脱对方的手，怕给小姑娘弄骨折了：……虽然我和布鲁斯分手但我不代表我会喜欢另一个韦恩！而且我们年龄差距太大了！

夏洛特声泪俱下地说：“我知道可是你知道吗我爸爸一直都对你念念不忘，他房间里面左边数的第三个保险箱里面还放在你们两个人当年的合照，衣柜里面往右数的第七个暗格还有你当年穿着的防雪服，书房里面第六个书架的最高一层往右数第十七本书还挖空了放了当年他想要给你的求婚戒指！”

克拉克：？

夏洛特再接再厉：“你看我爸爸他现在风采依旧不减当年，甚至比起当年来说更加好看，青春年少虽然好，但是成熟风韵也不可挡，克拉克你加把劲不能让别人抢走他，只要你愿意我可以做一切事情助攻！”

克拉克被攥着两只手，就算超级大脑也对觉得信息流大的让他处理不过来。

我以为你想要泡我，结果你却想要让我当你爸爸？

八十五

在争分夺秒的说出了一连串的话之后，夏洛特看了一眼表，距离布鲁斯能够顺着监控发现她偷偷来看克拉克的时间大概还有三十秒。

于是她飞快的给了克拉克一个鼓励的拥抱，抓起桌子上的辣热狗，并且丢下了四十块钱：“不跟你说了克拉克，你一定要好好考虑我的提议，我真的会支持你追我爸爸。”

克拉克看着风一样跑走的夏洛特，大脑空白的觉得自己仿佛刚被小丑洗脑。

但是——

他无意识的摸向自己左手的无名指。

布鲁斯那个时候，给他准备了求婚戒指？

八十六

夏洛特：我真傻，真的，我单知道布鲁斯会看监视器，会找到我和克拉克吃饭，但我不知道哥谭的记者也会吃饭。

迪克端着自己的平板电脑：“哥谭日报其实还算客气，他们只说你终于有了新恋情，私下约会尽显甜蜜。”

夏洛特：……

迪克又换了一页：“星球日报就比较详细，他们还仔细介绍了你们两个在星球日报认识的过程。”

夏洛特吐了一口气：“……大哥，我挺得住，你告诉我你见过最扯淡的是哪家报纸吧。”

迪克为难又含蓄地说：“不行，你现在年龄还不够。”

八十七

提姆知道夏洛特肯定跑来了迪克的安全屋，所以专程跑过来看笑话。

上来的第一句话就是：“哟，你来找格雷森警官逮捕敢于和未成年谈恋爱的超人先生吗？”

夏洛特愤恨地以头抢地。

迪克十分心疼的看着——安全屋的地板。

别砸了别砸了，都裂缝了没钱修啊。

八十八

三个人一起围在迪克的小安全屋里面，夏洛特抓着迪克的小毯子披在身上，手里面端着杯咖啡像一个可怜的受害人。

迪克伸出手搂过夏洛特的肩膀，“没关系，Char。”

提姆紧接着说道，“如果你能让布鲁斯消气的话。”

“提宝。”迪克给了提姆一个眼神，想要让提姆停下他的言语打击。

然而事实证明没有什么能够阻止蝙蝠家的崽子们互相伤害，提姆看了一眼迪克安全屋里面仅有的速溶咖啡，嫌弃的扔到一边，“你为什么就不能直接跑去找超人，然后跟他说你是他们的孩子呢。”

他说到这里表情古怪，他实在是不能想象一个怀孕的蝙蝠侠。

“提宝，你还小，你不懂。”夏洛特放软了自己的身体让迪克搂她肩膀的时候能够不像搂一块巨大的钢板：

“超人是个很传统的人，而且他也希望自己有个血脉相连的氪星人，但是我不希望他是因为这个才和布鲁斯在一起的。”

“我希望看到他们能够重燃旧情，认清自己的感情，单纯的因为彼此是克拉克肯特和布鲁斯韦恩才在一起，而不是考虑我的感受或者是别的什么东西。”

迪克格雷森欣慰地揉了揉夏洛特的头发。

而十三岁并且拥有好几个犯罪学博士头衔的天才少年，对于这些小女儿的纠结现在还不够了解，全世界最伟大的侦探预备役也不会擅长推理女性感情这些弯弯绕绕，“那如果他们两个就没感情了呢？”

夏洛特抓过沙发上的抱枕稳准狠的扔过去：“放你娘的屁！”

提姆一把接过抱枕并且反扔了过去，“你他妈清醒一点，CP上脑！”

“你他妈的偷窥狂，天天看别人电脑！”

迪克拿出大哥的风范：“行了两位！你们再说一句脏话我就告诉阿尔弗雷德让他克扣你们所有的甜点！还有那个抱枕是我女朋友送的你们给我松开！”

八十九

有人会听蝙蝠家大哥的话吗？

没有。

有人会珍惜迪克女朋友给迪克送的东西吗？

没有。因为迪克的女朋友太多了。

夏洛特猛地掀起自己的小毯子，利用飞行的身高优势一把罩在提姆身上，然后用抱枕进行天降正义。

提姆一个翻身反客为主的将毯子掀起来，两个人张牙舞爪的将迪克的安全屋当成红太阳训练室。

迪克心很累。

提姆德雷克用大腿摁住夏洛特的肚子，然后挥舞着已经开始掉羽毛的抱枕打了下去。

夏洛特结结实实的被他打了个正着，目光透过提姆看向远方。

提姆感觉到有点不对劲，用手在夏洛特的眼前晃了晃，“怎么了，Lola。”

夏洛特转过头看了看提姆和迪克，“我听到了。”

“哥谭出事了？”提姆立刻反应过来。

夏洛特摇头，她听到了，那个微弱的，不规律的，遥远的，但是她一直太过熟悉念念不忘，又好久未曾听到的心跳声。

九十

来不及解释了，夏洛特直接顺着窗户开了音爆冲着杰森陶德坟飞过去。

她喜极而泣的说：“姐妹，多年孕育终于有了结果，二桶要闪亮登场了。”

系统：……

夏洛特：“姐妹！你说我在哥谭地下发现的那点酒神因子够不够杰森泡的，我还是特意去找的，可惜根本没找到拉萨路池。”

系统：……

夏洛特：“姐妹！我要不要给杰森带点吃的过去，他死了那么久了肯定会饿的。”

系统：……

夏洛特：“姐妹！我突然想起来，我应该先回趟家。”

系统：“你不是穿了制服吗？”

夏洛特扭捏道：“我今天穿的内衣不是成套的。”

系统：“果然还是你，前面你太正经了，我还以为我接错了别的客户的频道一直没敢说话。”


	6. Chapter 6

九十一

夏洛特忧伤的想，在这个DC世界，大概生活就是如此。

就仿佛你打开一篇PWP，然后开心的我好了我冲了我可以的时候。

发现了网页已过期/网也不存在/大家好我卡肉了哎嘿/我坑了。

系统：“挨揍就好好挨揍，你这是什么JOJO的奇妙比喻。”

九十二

夏洛特正冲着杰森陶德坟墓飞的时候，冷不防突然对面横飞过来一拳。

夏洛特被砸向地面并且又撞塌了哥谭三栋楼的之后，绝望的躺在断壁残垣里。

这熟悉的力度，这熟悉的战损，是你！Superman！

九十三

夏洛特飞上天空看着对面的超人，“超人，我以为我们已经可以和平相处了。”

“我不喜欢你，夜鹭。”超人声音平静，却让夏洛特莫名的瑟缩了一下，热视线顺着超人的目光如同神罚一般降临于世。

夏洛特将距离她最近的无辜群众搂进怀里，只能用自己肉身去挡热视线。

夏洛特咬着牙：“姐妹，你给我挑玛丽苏数值的时候可没跟我说我会有一个打反派手下留情打女儿重拳出击的爹啊！”

系统：“等你能活过今天我就给你外挂数值调高！”

夏洛特：“是那种可以变成NP乙女向的吗？”

系统：“……要不你还是去死吧。”

九十四

哥谭的路人已经习惯了这种小场面，在夏洛特抗下超人的拳头之后立刻训练有素的离开。

你以为呢，老哥谭人了。

夏洛特现在真的很想大喊一声‘爸你清醒一点’，但是还是只能努力试图唤回自己老父亲的良知：“超人，你到底想要干什么？你还记得我吗？”

被超人捏着脸举起来并且给了个头槌的时候，夏洛特被砸进一家商场的地下商场，特别悲伤：“姐妹，我为我父亲的爱情披荆斩棘，我的老父亲给我的爱情道路添砖加瓦，就是添的都是死胡同，太过分了吧。”

系统声若洪钟：“你那个是爱情？你那个是嫖客情！”

九十五

夏洛特努力的将战局拉到天上，顺手接通了和夜翼的联络频道，“夜翼，超人好像不太对劲。”

夜翼欲言又止：“你说是普通的不太对劲，还是你觉得有关CP的不太对劲。”

……

这就是蝙蝠家的兄妹情，太薄弱了。

夏洛特躲过超人又发射过来的一道热视线，“我觉得他……好像要杀了我。”

夜翼正色道：“马上联络蝙蝠侠，我现在就带着罗宾回去，你等等。”

夏洛特在空中紧急刹车躲过了超人又飞过来的一拳，“不，我是告诉你，你直接带着罗宾回蝙蝠洞，我马上就带着超人将战场转移大都会，将蝙蝠侠稳在蝙蝠洞，我怀疑超人出了问题，你得让他留下来分析，记得通知大都会疏散人群。”

夜翼：“不行，我不能放你一个人，蝙蝠侠不可能放你一个人去的。”

夏洛特抓过超人的披风将他甩了出去，“拜托了，夜翼，我一个人拦下超人就行。”

“夜鹭？”

“我知道蝙蝠侠有一千套方案对付超人，但是没有一套是他不会受伤的。”

九十六

“我知道了。”夜翼停顿了一下：“那你先去大都会吧，你感觉问题出在大都会吗？”

夏洛特看了一眼底下一片狼藉的哥谭：“不，战损在哥谭不还是得我家出钱赔吗？我去砸卢瑟他家的楼，就不用出钱了。”

夜翼：“……”

夏洛特加重了语气：“那将来都是我的钱！”

夜翼很替布鲁斯心酸，养儿还没等防老了对方就开始惦记他的百亿家产了。

九十七

夏洛特觉得超人应该是中了魔法，或者什么精神攻击，直到超人对着她露出了笑容，他说：“HAHA。”

夏洛特收拾了收拾心情：“姐妹，下一个穿越的世界是什么啊？”

系统：“……别随便放弃啊！”

夏洛特想一想，哦，也对，这个顶多也就是超人中笑气，还不会走狂笑之蝠的路线，于是又振作起来往莱克斯集团跑。

九十八

“测试，测试，听得到吗？”

“哦，小蝙蝠，我一直以为我们的游戏非常的公平，我们的游戏也一直非常有趣。”

“但是！有人作弊了！”

“我们不需要那些超能力者对吧，那些穿着紧身衣的疯子，oops，我不是在说你哦，蝙蝠，因为你比他们都疯的厉害，HAHAHAHA。”

“有人想要买特等席的座位吗？超人和那个蝙蝠身边的小超能力者的生死决斗，剧透一下~只有一个人能活下来哦。”

蝙蝠侠愤怒的将拳头砸向桌子，转身打算离开蝙蝠洞，然而却被赶来的夜翼和罗宾拦住。

已经全副武装的蝙蝠侠并不打算对自己的两位养子客气：“让开。”

罗宾和夜翼两个人对视了一眼，罗宾：“布鲁斯，你帮不了夏洛特，而且现在小丑的笑气已经在哥谭的街头蔓延开来了。”

整座城市的人和夏洛特，蝙蝠侠嘴唇动了动，他似乎挣扎了很久因为他过长的停顿了，却又似乎不假思索因为他的话语没有一丝犹豫，“去街上抽取血样，我们要尽快研制解药，并且找出来小丑藏在什么地方。”

就算隔着一个城市，夏洛特都能听到哥谭街上中了笑气的人狂傲的大笑，还有小丑尖锐的声音。

夏洛特感叹：“我觉得我可以发表一篇论文《论父亲有一个反社会变态跟踪狂是一种什么感受》。”

系统：“你说的那个变态跟踪狂是不是就是你自己。”

九十九

既然知道超人是中了笑气，那夏洛特也就不跟他客气，两个人在大都会的天空上互飚热视线。

当夏洛特终于一拳将超人打进莱克斯集团的楼里的时候，她长叹一声：“啊，爽。”

系统：“那可是你亲爹好吗？”

夏洛特：“不，我是说看到秃子家房塌了的感觉。”

一百

在大都会的吵闹最终还是惊动了正义联盟，在夏洛特被打飞出去的时候，巨大的绿色棒球手套接住了她，绿灯侠从天而降，“蓝大个，你们在干吗呢？”

“绿灯！超人中了笑气！”夏洛特连忙去拉住他们的脑洞侠，在电影里面消失就算了，别在这里也消失。

绿灯侠也察觉到了超人的不对劲，飘到了夏洛特的旁边：“你是谁？”

“夜鹭，别担心，我是跟着蝙蝠侠的。”

绿灯侠：“你怎么知道我是谁？”

夏洛特非常激动，调节了一下自己变声器，“因为我是蝙蝠侠之女。”

夏洛特美滋滋和系统说：“姐妹！我终于也有机会说那句名台词了，我好开心！”

然后她就看到绿灯侠面对冲过来的超人将她拦到身后，然后直接冲了上去“别担心，Green Lantern got this。”

系统：“还是他这个场景比较有名一点。”

夏洛特摁了自己的联络器：“蝙蝠侠，场外求助下次能派神奇女侠来吗？”

一百零一

夏洛特在绿灯侠的帮助下，最终找到机会掏出来自己腰带里面的氪石和超人两个人激情互殴。

绿灯侠就看这个看上去也就一米七多的姑娘掏出来个绿石头，然后双手在超人肩头上一撑，完美的起跳，身体弯成一道柔软的弧线，然后借着下落的重力配合全身的体重狠狠落到超人身上。

他们联盟那一米九一主席倒下的那一声闷响听得绿灯侠都觉得疼。

绿灯侠：“……你刚才说你是蝙蝠家的对吧。”

夏洛特颤抖着手指头好不容易将那一小块氪石重新收了起来，“对，怎么了？”

绿灯侠：没什么，只是看得出来。

一百零二

绿灯侠用自己的灯戒给超人做了个笼子：“超人怎么会中小丑的笑气，我以为他不会中招。”

夏洛特摇了摇头，“也许小丑的笑气加了什么新的东西，麻烦你将超人送去瞭望塔，然后告诉蝙蝠侠一声，他应该会有解药。”

绿灯侠做了一个放心的手势，“你不跟着来吗？”

夏洛特冲着绿灯侠笑，“不行，我还有个约会要赶。”

一百零三

等到绿灯侠走了之后夏洛特才发现自己被超人给揍得不成样子。

钢铁之躯自然不会受什么伤，只是那身制服已经破了几道口子，身后的披风已经快成了烂布条，短裙的裙摆有几处已经豁开了口子，就连脸上的多米诺面具都破了一块。

夏洛特有点难过：“我本来还想给杰森看看我的制服。”

系统安慰她：“没关系，你现在回蝙蝠洞还来得及再去换一套。”

夏洛特震惊道：“姐妹，你怎么这么不懂啊。”

系统：？

夏洛特：“战损才是爱情的开始！就着现成的口子撕衣服才更方便更有情趣啊！”

系统：“我的降血压的药哪去了？”

一百零四

刚刚接受了氪石辐射的夏洛特需要恢复一会儿，才能接着飞，一时之间她听不到哥谭市里面的喧嚣，也听不到杰森陶德急迫的心跳，她觉得有些慌张，只能接着和系统聊天打屁。

夏洛特：“姐妹，你说超人怎么会中笑气呢？”

系统：“超人中笑气的设定不是随着编剧一直在换来换去吗？”

说的也对，夏洛特又坐下来思索了一会儿，突然想起来一件事：“妈的小丑那个垃圾偷了我给杰森准备的酒神因子！”

一百零五

酒神因子是夏洛特靠着漫画外挂才找到的，本来是打算杰森复活的时候她将杰森给扒光了扔进去泡温泉的，结果——

夏洛特脑袋嗡一下打算往哥谭跑，氪石带来的身体负担让她的身体踉跄了一下，还没等她跑起来，突然一道罗网冲天而降。

强直电流流通身体，还没完全恢复的绝对防御让巨大的痛苦顺着每一处神经传导。

夏洛特昏过去之前想：蝙蝠家真他妈每一场战斗都是全年无休车轮战。

一百零六

夏洛特是被系统给叫醒的。

夏洛特：“姐妹我很感谢你，但是在我的视网膜上面倒映五彩斑斓的黑色蹦迪灯，并且在我耳边大声朗读我自己写的超蝙小黄文，真的太羞耻了。”

系统：“不客气，都是我应该做的。”

夏洛特打量了一下自己在的地方，红太阳灯，小块氪石，加厚手铐，手术床。

一看就是超人的老对手了。

夏洛特叹了口气：“是秃子吧。”

系统：“是。”

一百零七

卢瑟痛恨超人。

超人的存在让世人变得不知进取，人类开始倚靠那个外星人，他阻碍了人类进步的脚步，阻挡了世界前行的步伐。

超人必须被消灭。

他试过了很多中方法，氪石虽然有用，但是他手上的氪石储存并不多，他试过用别的方法。

能够杀死恶魔的只有恶魔。

他试着破解氪星人的基因，尝试对超人进行克隆，可是克隆的进度之缓慢，工程之复杂让这个项目一度停滞不前。

卢瑟是个有耐心的人，渴望成功的人必须要有耐性，但是如果有捷径的话，他不介意走一走。

一百零八

系统：“我有几个好消息和几个坏消息要告诉你。”

夏洛特：“…………秃子不会是想用我的细胞来克隆康纳吧。”

系统：“好消息是不是的。”

夏洛特松了一口气：“那就好。”

系统：“坏消息是他不是想要通过你的细胞来克隆康纳，他是打算利用你两的生殖细胞生出来康纳。”

夏洛特：一时语塞。

系统：“姐妹，你还承受得住吗？”

夏洛特捂住胸口的一口老血：“我还行，我只是在想，这事真的成了，以后超级小子是应该跟着罗宾管我叫姐姐，还是罗宾跟着超级小子管我叫婆婆。”

系统：“……姐妹无论时刻都想着CP，真实我辈楷模。”

一百零九

系统：“我还有一个坏消息，卢瑟在隔壁已经开始脱裤子了。”

夏洛特：“……姐妹，氪星人能咬舌自尽吗。”

系统：“好消息是，他是打算通过人工授精来完成这件事情。”

夏洛特：这种如释重负之后又觉得自己的魅力被否定而气愤的微妙心情我该怎么说呢。

夏洛特挪了挪屁股，给自己换了一个更舒服的姿势，尽管在氪石的照耀下，她怎么挪都不可能舒服：“我有一个问题不知道当不当问。”

系统同情地说：“你我姐妹，无话不说。”

夏洛特：“请问卢瑟取精的时候是对着我父亲的照片打手枪吗？”

系统：我拿你当姐妹，你就让我瞎眼睛？

夏洛特：“如果是的话，你还记得我刚才说的那个《论父亲有一个反社会变态跟踪狂是一种什么感受》吗，我觉得整理整理我可以出本书。”

系统：“你还记得我刚才说了什么吗？”

夏洛特：“你说你我姐妹，无话不说。”

系统又变回自己冷酷无情的人设：“没错，时间还没过两分钟，我撤回了。”

一百一十

卢瑟进来之后发表了一系列激情演讲。

夏洛特对着天花板发呆，没怎么听，反正大概意思就是，怎么突然从天而降又来了一个氪星人，而且居然还是女性氪星人，这是这个世界给他的一个机会。

卢瑟：“让我来猜猜看，你和超人是什么关系。”

夏洛特绝望的翻了个白眼：“行了，别说了，是我，超人的新小女朋友。”


	7. Chapter 7

一百一十一

“秃子先生。”夏洛特开口打断卢瑟接下去的演讲。

系统：“……我看他好像生气了。”

夏洛特选择性的无视卢瑟手上拿着的氪石针头注射筒，接着说：“秃子先生，咱们初次见面，我觉得我们应该先说两句话你再开始搞事。”

卢瑟看了一眼放在不远处桌子上面的氪石，露出了然的微笑，不过是拖延时间而已，“好，你说。”

夏洛特叹息，“说起来你可能没发现，我的制服上有个蝙蝠标记，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

卢瑟心里升腾出不祥的预感，他举起针筒，“你可以慢慢告诉我。”

夏洛特手腕一转，趁着卢瑟靠过来的时候一拳挥上他的脸，劈手夺过他手中的针筒，用力将尖锐的氪石针插入卢瑟的脖子，趁着卢瑟还在痛呼时双腿猛地一蹬将他给踹出去：“意味着老子会开锁！”

一百一十二

夏洛特掏出腰带里面的烟雾弹，看来卢瑟以为她和超人是一伙儿，所以根本就没有没收她的腰带。

蝙蝠家族手册的第一条：腰带里面永远要准备好所有的东西。

夏洛特借着烟雾拎起钩抓枪爬上了房间上方的通风口。

系统：“往上爬两个口就到地面了，但是道路都是封锁的，你暂时也飞不了，卢瑟马上就要带手下追来了。”

夏洛特：“先到了再说，姐妹，你怎么知道前方等着我的会是秃子而不是爱情。”

系统：“呵呵。”

然后夏洛特跳下通风孔的时候等着她的真就是秃子。

夏洛特忧伤地和系统说：“姐妹，爱情果然都是靠不住的。”

系统：“只有真实的爱情才靠得住，妄想的没用。”

一百一十三

爱情是没用的，但是金钱是有用的。

卢瑟：“你无路可逃了。”

夏洛特冲着卢瑟露出笑容，从腰带里面摸出来遥控器非常潇洒的站在大厅中央摁了一下，黑色的流线飞行器破窗而入。

蝙蝠家族手册的第二条：要志存高远，偷蝙蝠侠的东西是一场属于蝙蝠崽之间的竞赛，包括并不限于蝙蝠车（轮胎以及整个车），蝙蝠电脑，蝙蝠洞中最舒服的椅子，以及蝙蝠机的遥控器。

夏洛特一枪勾住蝙蝠机，严肃道：“秃子先生，我感觉你的基因会导致孩子少年早秃，而且我还有约会要赶场，所以不能参加你的课题研究。”

一百一十四

夏洛特上了飞机直奔杰森陶德的坟墓去，她听不到杰森陶德的心跳，也远望不了坟墓那边的情况，现在也只能跟着飞机走一步算一步。

哥谭市里面一片寂静，夏洛特从飞机上面跳下来的时候踉跄了几步。

夏洛特：“姐妹，我感觉心如鹿撞，耳如雷鸣，头晕眼花，是爱情冲昏了我的头脑吗？”

系统担忧地说：“……姐妹，我也拿不准到底是氪石还是你脑子本来就有病。”

一百一十五

杰森陶德坟墓已经被破开，潮湿的泥土由内而外散发出腐烂和死亡的气息，混合着淡淡的血腥气味，与墓园里面的腐败松木混合在一起，透出阴冷的绝望。

夏洛特啪嗒一声眼泪就下来了。

系统慌了：“姐妹！别哭啊，有话好好说啊，又不是见不到了啊。”

夏洛特哭唧唧：“老子做了那么久的好感任务，临门一脚就没了！”

系统：“……哦。”

一百一十六

夏洛特抱着坟墓痛苦自己的眼泪不值钱，“不但没找到杰森，到底是谁啊，素质吊差的，还把我放在坟前的书给拿走了，我还没给他念完呢。”

“《雪国》这本书我已经看过了三遍了。”

“哎？”

“你这家伙，怎么狼狈的比我更像刚从坟墓里爬出来的。”

一百一十七

夏洛特当时想，我好了我可以我冲了，我要拿出我所有演技用【书桓，你不要动，让我飞奔向你】的表情冲进杰森的胸肌，不，怀抱里。

然后她刚一站起来，整个人直勾勾就大头朝下栽下去了。

杰森陶德：要你们这群超能力者有什么用.jpg

不过也挺好，看来接下来蝙蝠机是他的了。

一百一十八

夏洛特醒过来是在韦恩大宅顶楼的那间玻璃房里面。

一睁开眼睛就看到坐在她床边的布鲁斯沉着脸，超级视力在经过黄太阳的长时间照射之下已经恢复，她动了动眼睛就看到房间里面的其他人。

迪克正坐在栏杆上面和倚靠在窗边的杰森搭话，然而杰森的目光却复杂的落在提姆的身上，提姆警惕的看向杰森。

阿尔弗雷德递过了一条热毛巾，给了她一个暗示的眼神，示意布鲁斯现在很生气“夏洛特小姐，你醒了。”

布鲁斯韦恩的声音透出熬夜之后的沙哑和疲惫，“夏洛特韦恩，我……”

先下手为强，后下手遭殃。

夏洛特一个猛子扑进布鲁斯的怀里面，开始干嚎：“爸爸，大都会好可怕qwq。”

布鲁斯：“撒娇是没用的，夏洛特。”

夏洛特一哆嗦，然后用力将更多的自己塞进布鲁斯怀里面，“爸爸，有个秃子绑架我，嘤嘤嘤”

布鲁斯皱起眉，“卢瑟？”他们在大都会那场战斗大概是惊动了卢瑟，看来卢瑟已经发现了夏洛特的氪星血统……

夏洛特将自己的眼泪抹在布鲁斯的衣服上：“他说要我给他生孩子，爸爸，吓死我了！”

一百一十九

迪克格雷森：Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ

杰森陶德：(╬◣д◢)

提姆格雷森：(*ﾟﾛﾟ)!!

迪克格雷森看到布鲁斯韦恩的脸以肉眼可见的迅速变黑，并且隐约有开着蝙蝠车去把秃子拎出来的架势，连忙上前：“布……”

话还没说话，就听咔哒一声清脆的枪支上膛声音。

阿尔弗雷德扛着自己的来复枪：“布鲁斯老爷，我出门一趟。”

迪克格雷森：“啊啊啊啊别啊，阿福冷静一点啊！小杰鸟你别跟着一起叫好啊！还有提宝你也帮忙拦着点啊！”

一百二十

最后这件事情以韦恩集团抢了莱克斯集团三十亿的生意，并且被蝙蝠侠暴躁的做好准备带着正义联盟去找借口踢了一次场子结束。

夏洛特带着杰森陶德做了一次检查，发现因为这次小丑散布的笑气之中蕴含的微量酒神因子让杰森陶德在复活之后能够短暂的恢复理智。

于是她立刻理直气壮地抱着杰森陶德飞去了她的酒神因子池，将他往地上一扔，“脱衣服！下去！”

杰森陶德也知道那东西的用处，脱了衣服就下去了。

夏洛特目光之中透着绝望：“姐妹，为什么杰森的大腿间有一片马赛克。”

系统：“因为作者说了此文是全年龄向。”

一百二十一

回了韦恩大宅之后，杰森陶德来了夏洛特的房间，“夏洛特，我得走了。”

夏洛特表情复杂：“杰森，你知道你现在表现的就像一个拔屌无情的渣男吗？”

杰森陶德：“……你能不能多读点书？”

一百二十二

杰森陶德要离开的原因也很简单，“现在这里已经没有我的位置了，不是吗？”他跳上夏洛特房间的阳台，勾起嘴角，“我还以为至少他能记得我更长时间呢。”

他死而复生，看到放在坟墓前的鲜花和书本，又看到夏洛特一身狼狈的来到坟前接他，他还以为会是布鲁斯的意思。

没想到布鲁斯早就找到了新的罗宾，蝙蝠洞再也没有他的位置。

既然如此，还不如直接离开，总好过被他扫地出门。

“爸爸他一直没有忘记你啊，杰森，我也一直没有忘记你，虽然提宝已经是新罗宾了，但是你还可以留在哥谭啊，我还有好几个自己的蝙蝠洞呢，你看Dicky，他如果不是每周都回来一次的话，早就在外面饿死了，我还要每隔几天去帮他打扫房间，否则他早晚被淹没在垃圾山里面，你也可以住下来啊，我可以把我的安全屋分给你……”

“夏洛特。”杰森打断了她的话：“这话我只会跟你说。”

他们从小一起长大，夏洛特和他同年，少年时间的情谊珍贵于一切，在从那只迪基鸟嘴里面知道夏洛特每天都会他的坟前的时候，他也很感激，但是，“我必须走。”

“从一开始，布鲁斯就知道我成不了他期待的那种人。”他跳下窗台，夏洛特的伤在黄太阳的光照下已经恢复的七七八八，明明已经阔别了一年多，却好像什么都没变，“看着我。”

夏洛特继续将头低着不说话。

“你这次也是因为那个混蛋才吃了亏吧。”

“……”

“布鲁斯想要用愤怒来吓退那些罪犯，但是有些疯子是永远都不会知道害怕的，我不能成为布鲁斯期待的那种人，但是我会成为用自己方法来解决问题的人，去做布鲁斯永远都不会做的事情。”

一百二十三

夏洛特对系统偷偷说，“我知道有的事情我爸爸永远都做不了，现在他就能做的。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，你不问我是什么吗？”

系统：“……我看到了你看向床的时候猥琐的眼神，所以我不需要问。”

一百二十四

杰森陶德像是小时候一样伸出手去捏了捏夏洛特的脸，“行了，我得走了，你还有什么要说的？”

“杰森。”你有没有怪过我，如果我当时能够更好的磨炼侦探的能力，如果我那个时候不会太过自负与自己的超能力，如果我那个时候，不把你的死亡当成一个既定事实不去反抗的话，说不定你还会活着。

话到嘴边，夏洛特停了下来，“我们还是朋友吗？”

“你这家伙，脑子越来越不好了。”

重新打开窗户的少年给了她一个笑容，死而复生归来的少年再一次站在正午璀璨的阳光之下，闪耀的让人睁不开眼睛，却又舍不得挪不开视线，“净是问一些蠢问题。”

“杰森！”在杰森转过身之前，夏洛特又下意识的叫住了对方，“我……可以去找你吗，就想去找Dicky一样。”

“你说呢。”杰森陶德受不了似的叹了口气：“我看起来这次像是带了听力屏蔽装置吗？”

一百二十五

哥谭今日难得阳光灿烂。

夏洛特站在窗台，她可以清晰地看见杰森陶德离开的身影，也依然能够听见杰森陶德心跳。

可是她还是不能阻止他的离开。

系统：“姐妹，你哭了吗？”

夏洛特：“你说上面还是下面？”

系统：“……”我这个嘴怎么就那么贱？

夏洛特抹了一下眼睛：“姐妹，看到没，这就是我厨的男人，就算拔吊无情做个渣男，也是这么帅。”

系统：“自闭了，谢谢。”


	8. Chapter 8

一百二十六

夏洛特忧郁的用双腿勾住健身器材，倒挂下来看着旁边正在喝咖啡的提姆郁闷的说，“提宝，你有没有发现这两天爸爸在躲我。”

提姆瞄了她一眼，挪开了视线。

夏洛特表情做作的捧住提姆的脸，迫使他和自己对视，“亲爱的提宝，你不能也这么对我。”

系统提醒她：“姐妹，走光了。”

夏洛特正色道，“姐妹，提宝是外人吗！我们是会在乎这些的关系吗？”

系统：“你说的是你们差点就成了的未来婆媳关系吗？”

夏洛特：“……”

一百二十七

阿尔弗雷德曾经就着夏洛特选择短裙作为制服这点十分的不满，他甚至因此对默许了的布鲁斯变着法克扣了一天的甜食作为惩罚。

在他的心里面韦恩家的小姐应该端庄大方得体，穿超短裙和一群罪犯打交道实在不是明智之举。

特别是考虑到他们战斗的方式。

对此，夏洛特十分感激但是拒绝了。

系统：“其实我也觉得穿长裤更加方便实用。”

夏洛特恨铁不成钢的看着系统：“姐妹，你有没有听过一句名人名言。”

系统：？

夏洛特坚定的一扬自己的披风：“我要的不是实用，是时尚！”

一百二十八

蝙蝠侠坐在蝙蝠电脑前，超人中的小丑笑气已经在一天前被他研制出来的解药给解开。

但是他有另一个问题需要面对。

绿灯侠发现了夏洛特的存在，很明显那位超级英雄永远都不知道什么时候应该闭嘴，他在第一时间就将夏洛特的存在告诉了联盟里的其他人。

他当然知道夏洛特的存在并不会隐瞒多久，但是他没有想过会来的这么快，超人这次中笑气是他所意料之外，而来势汹汹又直对夏洛特。

当超人恢复之后，联盟的众人理所当然的将目光集中在了那个自称自己是蝙蝠侠之女的，能够和超人一样用眼睛发射热视线，并且可以在绿灯的帮助下将超人制服的不知名英雄上。

特别是，她说自己来自蝙蝠侠那里。

正义联盟的紧急呼叫已经来过了三次，蝙蝠侠毫不怀疑如果不是因为他一直表现出不喜欢他人进入哥谭，而其他人现在还能拥有足够的耐心，现在他们应该已经出现在哥谭了。

至少能够忍耐到紧急呼叫第五次。

一百二十九

夏洛特决定想要关心一个人，就要从关心他的CP开始，所以跑进蝙蝠洞问超人怎么样了是最好的选择。

系统：“你这是什么歪理邪说？”

夏洛特据理力争：“我这是有理有据好吗？打达克赛德时候召唤蝙蝠侠挨揍，能够给超人加一个增益300%的三分钟buff。”

结果刚一进蝙蝠洞，就看到布鲁斯朝着她走过来，“跟我去一个地方，有些人你需要见见。”

一百三十

瞭望塔是一个什么样的存在。

正义联盟的卫星总部，维护世界秩序的大本营，公正与和平的代表，只要还有这个在宇宙的庞然大物存在，就足够威慑住所有的邪恶。

夏洛特在踏入瞭望塔的时候，面对那会让所有人第一次踏入都心神震荡的地方，微微一笑，表示自己是受过专业训练的，绝对不会抽。

然后疯狂冲着自己的系统发出惊叫：“姐妹啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦是瞭望塔啊！！！！嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷是瞭望塔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

系统表示自己有了上一次夏洛特第一次进蝙蝠洞时候的经验，早就做好准备，已经静音了。

系统：“你这次记录可比第一次坐蝙蝠车的时候时间还短。”

夏洛特若有所思的侧耳倾听，看向了她身边的蝙蝠侠，然后对系统翻白眼：“姐妹，没有什么东西能打败蝙蝠车。”

一百三十一

正义联盟的元老们聚在一起，面对联盟顾问的问题，他们总不好集合所有的人一起讨论。

只是，如果蝙蝠侠真的走错了路……

蝙蝠侠踏入房间的时候，后面跟着他们所不认识的超级英雄，只是从她的制服看来，大概就是绿灯侠口中的那位夜鹭。

气氛一时之间有些沉重，夏洛特的表情也很沉重，她看向站在他面前的正联元老们。

夏洛特：“姐妹，之前说的那个NP向乙女向外挂……”

系统：“我说了没有那种东西！”

一百三十二

超人心情复杂的看向蝙蝠侠，他们已经合作了很久，在他因为布鲁斯而心情悲痛的时候，来自蝙蝠侠的友谊将他从失落中拯救出来。

他知道自己的这位朋友从来都不会将感情表露于色，但是他一直认为他们两个人之间已经有了足够的信任，他甚至觉得自己是蝙蝠侠在这里唯一信任的人，可——

他将目光转向了夜鹭，第一次见面的时候，这位来自蝙蝠家族的女性虽然会飞，但是他从来没有往氪星人的方面考虑，他很抱歉自己中了笑气之后失控的行为，但是，从绿灯侠的描述来说，她很明显是个氪星人。

蝙蝠侠对他不信任到这个地步，他是将一个氪星人藏了起来作为对付他的武器，还是他和卢瑟一样……

一百三十三

蝙蝠侠开口阻止了打算开口询问的神奇女侠，“考虑到这种情况，我觉得是时候。”

“我是布鲁斯韦恩。”他拉下了自己的面罩，看向震惊的超人，“克拉克，我们需要谈谈，你和我。”

夏洛特对系统说：“绿灯侠的下一句话是：谁他妈是布鲁斯韦恩！”

绿灯侠：“谁他妈是布鲁斯韦恩？”

系统：“在？为什么迫害哈尔？”

一百三十四

夏洛特表示自己什么没有期待，她只不过是在还在震惊中的超人跟着蝙蝠侠进了房间之后，体贴的给他们在外面上好了锁，并且礼貌的说服钢骨关闭瞭望塔的监控。

虽然她知道就算钢骨不管，布鲁斯也会第一时间关掉的。

她兴奋地搓了搓手，“姐妹~”

系统的声音有点打颤：“你警告你，系统也是有性侵害保护法的！”

夏洛特：“姐妹，这个时候你不应该拿点什么好道具出来吗，比如说，tada，不sex就出不去的房间之类的！”

系统：“你以为我是多啦A梦吗？！”

一百三十五

等到两个人进了房间之后，其他人有些茫然地有些摸不清情况，绿灯侠道，“为什么我们突然就开始自报身份了，蝙蝠说得好不要在瞭望塔说各自的普通人身份呢？”

夏洛特将目光挨个投向正义联盟的成员们，“哈尔乔丹，巴里艾伦，戴安娜普林斯，亚瑟库瑞，维克多斯通，比利巴特森。”她摘下自己的多米诺面具，“你们好，我是夏洛特韦恩。”

系统：“姐妹，这个逼装的我给你满分。”

夏洛特激动地泪盈于睫：“是的，感谢姐妹，穿越这么久，终于有玛丽苏内味儿了。”

一百三十六

三十分钟之后，蝙蝠侠就跟超人出来了。

夏洛特十分震惊：“这么快吗！”

系统：“……”

夏洛特悲痛，“我还以为氪星人那方面会更给给力一点，我现在很失望。”

系统凉凉的说：“不用失望，反正你自己也不需要考虑这个问题。”

一百三十七

蝙蝠侠出来之后几乎不停顿的转身就离开，夏洛特站在原地不知所措的看了看看着她目光复杂的超人，又看了看急匆匆打算离开的蝙蝠侠，连忙重新跟在了蝙蝠侠的身后。

“夏洛特！”超人叫了她的名字，光明之子就仿佛吞下了一大块纯黑色的巧克力，厚重而黏稠的压在喉咙里，每一口呼吸都有着清晰地苦涩喷吐而出。

夏洛特停顿了一步，回过头冲着克拉克挥了挥手，“抱歉，下次再聊，克拉克。”

一百三十八

回去的路上，蝙蝠侠一言不发。

夏洛特叹了口气，“姐妹，蝙蝠家怎么都这么傲娇。”

系统虽然不想搭理她，但是用户体验还是要管的，“不好意思……”

还没说完，夏洛特捧起自己大脸，双眼放光的看向布鲁斯，“真是太可爱啦！”

系统：“……我救心丸呢？”

一百三十九

“爸爸，我有听到的。”既然蝙蝠侠不开口，那么夏洛特就先开口。

她看向布鲁斯，作为蝙蝠侠的人生让他看上去疲惫而阴郁，却依旧无损于他的英俊和优雅，那些沉重的负担在这个凡人的脊梁，却让他愈发挺拔了身躯，负重而行。

“他们在联盟大厅里面讨论过，爸爸是不是将我当做应对超人的武器看，看来爸爸你给联盟每个人都策划了一套对付法案的事情也不是很保密嘛。”

布鲁斯看向自己女儿，她还在冲着自己微笑，脸上没有一丝的勉强和难过，眼睛灼灼的看着她，就如同他的每一任罗宾最开始的时候，那是纯正的，憧憬般的目光。

他曾经担心过那种光芒被他一手剥夺，然而现在看来，对方只不过将更多地光芒投注在了他的身上，照亮了置身阴影之中的他。

夏洛特走过去，冲着布鲁斯张开了双臂，“我一点都不介意的啊，爸爸。”

“我自己也给自己准备了氪石口香糖，如果我自己失控的话我会立刻吞下去，还有腰带里面的氪石，还有你装在格里芬上面的那种微型红太阳，我也在自己的安全屋里面藏了好多，我还分给了Dicky他们，就连杰森他都有一个呢。”

“爸爸，我永远都不会怪你，永远都不会跟你生气，永远都不会伤害你，永远都想要做你的家人，无论是谁只要你告诉我，我都愿意与他一战，我只要还活着一天，我就永远都不会离开你，除非……”夏洛特有些垂下眼帘，“爸爸你想要赶我走。”

她张开的双臂等了很久，就在她打算放下双手的时候，布鲁斯给了她一个拥抱，黑暗骑士的装甲坚硬而冰冷，她却感觉到了温度，她笑嘻嘻的对他说，“爸爸，咱们回家一起看电影好不好啊。”

布鲁斯摸了摸女儿散落的长发，“好。”

笼罩在心头的阴霾终于散去几分，透露出几分光芒，“但是电影要我来挑。”

夏洛特长叹：“不要啦，又要看佐罗？”

“那可是你祖父最喜欢的电影。”

“不要，我们都看了好几次了。”

“我要剥夺你的继承权。”

“？！哎？！爸爸？！”

一百四十

夏洛特啃着爆米花一边看电影一边侧耳听超人在外面打转，和自己的系统聊天，“所以现在看来，虽然超人知道是我是女儿了，但是看来这两个人没有复合的意思啊。”

系统：“……”

夏洛特仰天长啸：“破镜重圆追妻火葬场，这是我最不喜欢的狗血文类型，而且布鲁斯真的好难搞，还有比傲娇猫这种类型更难追的属性吗。”

系统：“……”

夏洛特觉得不对劲，“姐妹，你怎么了，怎么不说话啊。”

系统的声音听上去带了波动，“你真的那么喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”

如果客户太过迷恋于某个世界的某一个人的话，并不是一件太好的事情，曾经就有过客户因为太过迷恋某个世界的某个人，做出了偏激行为，她将那个人物的原配角色杀死，导致了整个世界的崩塌。

夏洛特愣了一下，看了一眼坐在她旁边躺椅上，已经睡着了的布鲁斯韦恩，温和地勾起嘴角，“是啊。”

她对着系统非常不要脸的笑，“蝙蝠侠啊，可是我的生命之光，我的……”

系统尔康手：“停下！不要说出任何疑似跨越道德底线并且underage的话！会被举报的！”


	9. Chapter 9

一百四十一

重新获得了夜巡许可的夏洛特十分激动的——

去了阿卡姆。

“朋友们！我回来了！有没有想我啊！”

阿卡姆的精神病们纷纷表示，滚远点啊！滚啊！

其中谜语人反应最为强烈。

一百四十二

夏洛特看到哈莉奎茵坐在自己的牢房，走过去敲了敲门，“哈莉啊，你还OK不啊？”

哈莉奎茵用手背擦了擦自己的眼睛，顶着已经晕黑的眼眶，“嘿！你不用得意，小鸟，J先生马上就会回来救我的！我可爱的J先生将会为了我闯进这个阴暗又臭气熏天的恶心地方，然后我们两个将永远在一起。”

“好的好的，他会的。”夏洛特嗯嗯啊啊的点头答应，无视牢门上的电网，将手伸进去给哈莉奎茵递了一张纸巾，“擦擦啊，乖，哈莉。”

哈莉奎茵气势十足的拽过那张纸巾，开始用纸巾擦眼泪，“J先生，呜呜。”

哈莉奎茵可怜兮兮的看着夏洛特：“heron，你能带我走吗，让我去找J先生，我不能没有J先生。”

夏洛特十分感动然后拒绝了她，并且用蝙蝠爪回收了哈莉奎茵手里面用过的卫生纸。

顺手拍了拍她的肩膀，“哈莉，象拔蚌虽然有趣，但是鲍鱼也好吃啊，你再考虑考虑？”

系统：“……你最好是在说吃的。”

一百四十三

凯什做阿卡姆的警卫已经有一段时间了，他负责的病人是杀手鳄。

杀手鳄的牢房位于阿卡姆强化治疗区的最底层，只能由电梯上下出入。

虽然杀手鳄并非阿卡姆疯人院里面最令人恐惧的囚犯，但是他的强壮恐怖的外形让他们不得不将他严加看管。

身为阿卡姆的警卫，对于蝙蝠侠的事情也是知道一二，特别是蝙蝠侠最近身边有了一个新的跟班，但是——

他看向提出来要来看看杀手鳄的那位夜鹭，就算脸部被多米诺面具遮挡，但是露出来的部分依然能看出来这是个有着漂亮脸蛋的姑娘，不过蝙蝠侠身边的跟班一向都很长得不错，特别是第一任罗宾。

但是漂亮男孩也就算了，漂亮姑娘？

凯什警卫摇了摇头，他觉得这个纤弱好看的姑娘会被杀手鳄吓得面色苍白，说不出话来，但是没关系，这是给蝙蝠侠当助手的一堂课。

杀手鳄正在接受治疗，或者说是医生的访问，“我将会杀死蝙蝠侠！然后杀死那个愚蠢的警卫，最后还有你！医生！”

凯什警卫同情的看着蝙蝠侠的新助手。

夏洛特沉思了一会儿，对杀手鳄说，“你知道如果按照这个顺序的话，你很难成功吗，就，为什么蝙蝠侠要下来看你？”

杀手鳄：“只要我一逃出去我就会第一个杀了蝙蝠侠！”

夏洛特满脸问号：“所以你逃出去的之后，然后还要回来阿卡姆，再来杀警卫，然后再杀医生吗？”

杀手鳄：陷入沉思.jpg

夏洛特好心的提醒他：“所以按照正确的顺序来说，你应该说的是，先杀掉警卫，然后杀医生，最后才能去找蝙蝠侠。”

凯什警卫：人在牢中坐，飞来一把刀？

夏洛特连忙安慰他们，“别担心，我和蝙蝠侠还有罗宾不会让他逃出去的，我没事就会来看看。”

凯什警卫：我信你个鬼！你们蝙蝠家的人都是疯子！

一百四十四

在凯什警卫复杂的目光注视下，夏洛特没有办法干脆的往回走，路过毒藤女的房间的时候，看到她蹲在那里面没事干，就过去跟她搭话，“毒藤女，你没事就劝劝哈莉吧。”

毒藤女懒得搭理她。

夏洛特在她的牢房旁边搬了把椅子坐了一会儿，她也没什么别的地方去了。

哈莉奎茵依旧在那里哭着喊她的J先生。

双面人看着就不怎么和善。

谜语人看着就欠揍。

至于稻草人？他每次一看到她就在大喊着我要让你见识真正的恐怖。

谢谢，我都见过穿着露脐装的你了你已经让我见识到了真正的恐怖。

一百四十五

就在夏洛特跟毒藤女在那里唠嗑的时候，阿卡姆疯人院来了个意想不到的客人。

当超人降临在这座哥谭的监狱的时候，阿卡姆的精神病们几乎同时非常有默契的大喊：“超人！滚出老子的哥谭！”

超人：“……”

总之现在就是受伤，很受伤。

一百四十六

夏洛特看到超人降临阿卡姆也吓了一哆嗦，看到超人问的第一句话：“嗯，超人？闪电侠还好吗？”

超人被问得一愣：“我猜闪电侠应该很好？我来之前听他说他和绿灯侠要一起出去一趟。”

夏洛特酝酿了一下，想问，那你老婆孩子还好吗？

后来转念一想，哦，我和我爸就是他老婆孩儿。

只要不变色，什么都好说。

一百四十七

“那你来这里有什么事情吗？”

超人有点紧张，虽然他不会出汗，但是他的手下意识的抓紧自己披风的一角，丝滑柔软的触感给了他几分真实的勇气，“夜鹭，我们能谈谈吗？”

那是他十几年来都不知道其存在的女儿，昨天布鲁斯告诉他这件事情的时候，他实在无法描述出那样的心情：震惊，愧疚，遗憾，恐慌，还有如同一条银亮丝线一般将所有情感贯穿始终的甜蜜。

这是他和布鲁斯的孩子。

他其实还没有做好成为一个父亲的准备，就突然有了这么大的女儿，但是那一刻的开心并不是作假，然而布鲁斯的下一句话就让他如坠冰窖。

“我不会干扰夏洛特的想法，你和她的关系是你们之间的事情，与我无关。”

蝙蝠侠冷酷无情的将他们之间的感情划出了一道鸿沟，就算他能够飞遍整个宇宙，却好像也无法跨越那段距离。

夏洛特之前来找他的时候态度确实十分友好，但是他不确定那个时候夏洛特知不知道他就是她的父亲，如果她知道了之后想要质问他或者是不理他的话，他也没资格生气。

没想到夜鹭冲着他笑眯眯的过来，亲昵的挽过他的胳膊，“好啊，走吧。”

一百四十八

阿卡姆的精神病们愤怒了。

超人不但敢跑过来哥谭，还敢抢蝙蝠侠的新小女朋友。

没想到他那种浓眉大眼的居然也会做出来这种事情！

超级英雄太过污秽不堪，让他们唾弃！

一百四十九

夏洛特看着换回了普通人身份之后穿着宽松裤子和格子衬衫的克拉克肯特，沉默了很久。

夏洛特惨不忍睹地说：“姐妹，是一个人成为了你爹之后他的光环就会掉下去吗？”

系统：“不是，是他的服装品味是真的不行。”

一百五十

克拉克想了很多的开场白，普利策奖的获得者此刻有千言万语卡在嘴边不知道说什么，只能干涩的挤出来一句，“夏洛特，我很抱歉……”

夏洛特耸了耸肩膀，“克拉克你有什么好道歉的啦。”

克拉克干巴巴地说：“我这么多年都没有出现在你的生活里……”

夏洛特大方的抬起头想要拍拍他的肩膀，结果发现自己爹身高有点伟岸，于是转手拍了拍他的胳膊，“没关系，我知道如果你知道我的存在一定不会做出来那种事情的，所以我觉得你并没有亏欠我什么东西。”

克拉克的眼睛一下子亮了起来，那双明亮而蔚蓝的眼睛盯着夏洛特，仿佛整个宇宙的光芒都在里面点亮。

夏洛特捂着胸口，“姐妹……”

系统：“……干嘛。”

夏洛特：“救心丸给我两粒，超家的狗狗眼果然名不虚传。”

一百五十一

克拉克用他的狗狗眼期待的看着夏洛特：“那，夏洛特你能叫我……”父亲吗？

夏洛特表情扭曲了几下，最终捂着脸：“我想，但是我总是不由自主想起来上一次我当着你的面管我爸叫爹地的时候你的表情。”

超级大脑回忆起当时想象的画面，克拉克也捂住了脸。

一百五十二

夏洛特道，“克拉克你唯一觉得抱歉的人应该是我爸爸，但是没关系，我不是跟你说过了吗，我会帮你追他。”

克拉克无奈的摇了摇头，眼睛里的光芒迅速的黯淡下去，“我想布鲁斯是不会原谅我了……”

夏洛特激动地一把攥住克拉克的双手，“克拉克你不能就那么放弃啊，你可是布鲁斯的最佳搭档，我爸爸苦守寒窑十六年你就这么对待他你觉得对得起谁啊，我跟你说我爸爸现在正是最抢手的年纪，遇见的一个两个女反派全部都想要强吻他，你这个时候不挺身而出用你的钢铁之躯保护他你觉得像话吗，你们两个是世界上最般配的一对，你一定一定不能放弃，一定要坚持下去，我会是你最顽强的助攻！”

克拉克迷迷糊糊的想，这个场景仿佛似曾相识。

夏洛特铿锵有力地想：谁都别想拆散我的CP，哪怕是CP本人都不行！

克拉克对夏洛特真挚地说，“夏洛特，就算我和布鲁斯不会再在一起，我也还是你的父亲。”

夏洛特更加真挚地说，“克拉克，我想要让你们复合从来都不是因为你是我的父亲，而是因为布鲁斯还喜欢你，如果布鲁斯不喜欢你的话，你觉得我会让你进我的哥谭吗。”

克拉克：……你们哥谭人到底什么毛病。

一百五十三

“父亲。”夏洛特突然叫道。

克拉克因为这个称呼而愣了一瞬间，但是随即而来的幸福如同被黄太阳照了个透彻，浑身都充满了温暖和活力。

紧跟着，夏洛特张开双手给了他一个拥抱。

之前夏洛特曾经给过他一个鼓励的拥抱，那个拥抱快速而敷衍，感觉不到多少温度，但是这一次，却是一个漫长的，温暖的，属于家人的拥抱。

克拉克感觉到血脉相连的温度顺着这个拥抱传递而来，这是他这个氪星遗孤的血脉，他到底有了家人这样的依靠，一个因为一时冲动而迟到了十六年的拥抱。

夏洛特道，“我都说了，你要加油，爸爸那么好，你舍得让给别人吗？”

布鲁斯，曾经属于他的布鲁斯，他们在青年时刻相互拥抱的温暖，就好像现在这样，如此温柔亲和，充满了拥有彼此的满足，足以浇灭灵魂之中孤冷的火焰，已经隔了那么久，他都快要忘记了那种有人理解他的感觉，“你说得对，夏洛特。”

一百五十四

夏洛特喜极而泣：“姐妹，我成功了！你看到了吗？”

系统举起一把刀架在脖子上以死相逼：“我警告你！做到就做到了！但是如果你的手再往超人的屁股方向挪，我今天就死给你看！”

一百五十五

夏洛特忧伤的坐在迪克的安全屋里面。

迪克为了安慰她十分体贴的给她——冲了一碗麦片，“Char，你知道那些小报说的都不准的。”

夏洛特很悲痛的看着哥谭公报上面她和克拉克的照片，“大哥，你就直接告诉我现在最离谱的报社我能不能看吧。”

迪克忧郁的说，“大哥觉得大哥都不够年龄看。”

一百五十六

提姆冷静的说，“迪克你说的是夏洛特被你甩了之后伤心欲绝找了一个眼睛和你相像的年长记者，为了让你痛彻心扉，故意在你回韦恩家的那天车震那篇吗？”

夏洛特：“？”

迪克辩驳道，“你不能那么说，提姆，明明我在那里面也是受害人，Char是因为在青梅竹马的杰森死了之后自暴自弃才跟我在一起的。”

夏洛特：“？”

夏洛忧郁的和系统说，“我觉得我的兄弟很过分，有这种好东西都不告诉我。”

一百五十七

提姆：“那不是你后来知道之后将计就计勾搭上了布鲁斯的理由。”

夏洛特：“什么，还有brucedick吗？你要是唠这个我可就不困了啊！”

迪克突然想起来自己大哥的职责，“等一下，提宝，这篇文明明写了是成人级的！”

夏洛特飞起来夺过迪克的平板电脑，开始扫浏览记录，瞳孔地震得道，“什么，提宝，你最后居然上了你小妈迪克，你居然是这种人！”

迪克不敢置信，“为什么我总是当妈的那个？”

一百五十八

夏洛特翻了翻论坛里的别的文，“你以为呢，你跟我在一起我都是女A男O”

迪克惊恐的看向夏洛特的裙子。

夏洛特：“我没长！没有！氪星人也不会长！”

一百五十九

在参观了论坛上面韦恩家布鲁斯韦恩与三个养子一个女儿外加一个小记者的爱恨情仇之后。

因痛失青梅竹马走上了一条纵情声色路线的夏洛特说，“所以说，你们说克拉克怎么才能追到布鲁斯。”

被妹妹无情利用最终认清了自己心灵和亲爱的养父幸福快乐的在一起的迪克说：“总之要从夜巡开始？”

走冷酷无情的总裁路线并且暗恋自己温暖柔和大哥的提姆说，“我觉得没戏。”

情敌见面分外眼红的两个人再一次开打。

一百六十

等到夏洛特和提姆两个人将迪克的安全屋又砸了一遍之后，才飞回了自己房间，结果居然接到了杰森陶德电话。

夏洛特：“来了来了，姐妹，我的远距离恋爱来了。”

系统：“别打扰我，我到时间吃降压药了，你需要我联系医生给你开点舒必利治治你妄想症吗？”

杰森：“布鲁斯都不管你吗？”

夏洛特：“他怎么没管我啦，杰森你什么时候回来啊，马上就要到我的生日……”

杰森：“夏洛特！”

夏洛特听到对面有什么东西被砸到了的声音。

杰森听上去声音充满了恨铁不成钢的气愤，“三十六岁也太老了。”

夏洛特：“……”


	10. Chapter 10

161

杰森陶德正在自我训练，他知道自己应该做出的改变并不只是从蝙蝠侠的跟班，变成单干。

他要走一条比蝙蝠侠更加高效的道路，那是一条能让哥谭治愈的道路。

然而他的道路被突如其来的视频通话给取消了。

这件事情听上去并不靠谱，自从有了资金来源，他已经有了自己的像样的‘蝙蝠洞’，所以没有人能够在他坐在电脑里面一边嚼垃圾食品一边研究今晚哥谭湾会进行的毒品交易的时候，强行打开他电脑的摄像头。

对方一定来历不凡，能够破除他的防火墙。

会是什么人？

162

杰森默默地将手里面咬了一半的汉堡放了下来，擦了擦嘴角，看着电脑上面出现的三张蠢脸，“……这是干什么？”

夏洛特严肃道，“我们正在商量关于克拉克和布鲁斯的恋爱问题，考虑到杰森你是我们中看过言情小说最多的人，所以拉上了你。”

杰森悲愤的想，我看的明明是罗密欧与朱丽叶，你却将我拉低到霸道总裁的小娇妻那个程度吗？

163

杰森现在应该狠狠地关掉自己的电脑，然后给那个愚蠢的迪克头和看上去十分贫弱的新罗宾一人一梭子弹。

但是他有两件事很在意。

第一：

他看着泡在浴缸里的夏洛特韦恩，蹲在马桶上的迪克格雷森以及坐在洗面池上的提姆德雷克，发自肺腑的问：“为什么你们都在浴室。”

三个人异口同声的回答：“因为这里是布鲁斯唯一不会装监控的地方。”

杰森冷哼：“只有夏洛特的浴室布鲁斯不会装监控。”

迪克摊开手，“是啊，我们就是在她的浴室里。”

杰森啪的一声将手里的汉堡给捏碎了，颤抖着声音说，“夏洛特，我的事真的对你打击那么大吗？”

164

夏洛特努力试图将话题掰回来：“杰森，我有三个浴室，你忘了吗？”

被穷养长大的迪克十分心酸：“我当年住在这里的时候你明明还只有一个，Char，我也想问问你为什么需要三个浴室？”

夏洛特理所应当的回答道，“一个平时用来洗漱用，一个是为了夜巡准备特意加了消毒设备的浴室，还有一个用来放护肤品啊。”

三个平均加起来布鲁斯给他们每个月零花钱不会超过五美元的罗宾们第一次感觉到了韦恩家的骄奢淫逸，在那之前他们还没有这么真切的感受到，布鲁斯韦恩是个操蛋的千亿富翁，而夏洛特韦恩是个操蛋的千亿富翁的继承人。

165

然后杰森平复了一下心情，抛出了第二个问题，“克拉克不就是那个三十六岁的老白菜吗？”

迪克：“不是的，小杰鸟。”

提姆：“他是超人。”

夏洛特：“他是我父亲。”

杰森闭上眼睛乐观的自欺欺人：今天起床的方式不太对，大概是昨天晚上夜巡太疲劳了，睡一下好了，等到醒来就一切都会恢复了。

166

在三个人七嘴八舌的解释了一下之后，杰森花了一分钟来理解这个信息量，三观被刷新了，“不可能！布鲁斯是男的。”

蹲在浴室里面的三个人一同幽幽的说，“别问，问就是氪星生育宝典。”

167

夏洛特从浴缸里面站了起来，包着浴巾继续跟他们唠嗑。

系统被这个动作惊到了，感觉到了自己多日的辛苦没有白费，含情脉脉的说：“姐妹，感谢你终于放过了我，知道用你的超级速度换衣服了，没有人能看清。”

包着浴巾的夏洛特怅然道，“他们最好谁都没看清，这两天太忙了，没刮腿毛。”

系统：“我自闭了。”

168

然而无论是杰森还是提姆，都对于夏洛特的超蝙大业非常的不看好。

夏洛特抓着胸口的浴巾配合自己浮夸的泫然欲泣，“杰森，居然连你都跟我不站同一个CP吗？我好难过，我们当年无话不谈的情谊呢？”

杰森觉得没眼看：“……有话好好说，把手放下。”

提姆对于这种助纣为虐非常不满，“你不能顺着她，陶德。”

对于这个抢了他位置的罗宾杰森现在还没什么好感，“哈，我为什么要听你的？你算老几？”

“他算老三，如果只算罗宾的话。”迪克非常好心的指出来这一点，“以及小杰鸟，你再不给点有建设性的意义，我怀疑下一秒Char就会冲进你的男人窝里面面对面和你对峙了。”

169

韦恩家小鸟里面最有文学素养，看过最多爱情故事的杰森开始劝夏洛特有些事情过去了就过去，布鲁斯已经向前看了。

毕竟他非常不喜欢大都会那个氪星人。

系统听了一会儿，看向正支着下巴仿佛认真听杰森说话的夏洛特，十分惊恐，“姐妹！你还是我的姐妹吗！你是和隔壁的魂穿系统冲撞到一起了吗？”

夏洛特回过神：“姐妹，我还在呢，我还是你一辈子的姐妹。”

系统：“吓死我了，你居然没对拆你CP的红头罩说放你娘的屁。”

夏洛特拍桌子：“放你娘的屁，老子是会说那么粗俗的话的人吗？”

系统：“……”

夏洛特继续花痴的捧着大脸，“啊，杰森就连声音都很好听。”

系统：“戈登警长，我……”

夏洛特：“干嘛啊，我只是夸他声音好听。”

系统冷笑：“那你倒是把腿分开。”

170

夏洛特非常自信的对其他三个人说，“我肯定爸爸对父亲还没有忘记旧情，再说了他没有那么快就向前看的。”

“等一下，爸爸的蝙蝠车回来了。”夏洛特听到了蝙蝠车回洞的声音，直接飞起来落到了蝙蝠洞，“爸爸……？”

……

达米安韦恩从蝙蝠车上跳下来，看着只围着一条浴巾的夏洛特，他知道这个人的存在，蝙蝠侠的另一个孩子，一个专注于吃喝玩乐的大小姐，从来没有作为蝙蝠侠的助手出现过。

刺客联盟并没有收集过太多关于她的资料，但是所有现有的记载都只有她普通生活的记录，作为蝙蝠侠身边的人，这样就足够说明问题了。

夏洛特呐喊脸：爸你向前看的也太快了吧！

但是面对达米安，夏洛特想，我得友好一点，于是她绝对扑过去给他一个拥抱，让他感受家庭的温暖。

达米安韦恩决定抽出刀给这个会飞的女人一个下马威。

然后就在电光火石之间。

韦恩家的两位继承人第一次见面，由夏洛特同学崩断了达米安同学的刀开始。


	11. Chapter 11

171

布鲁斯其实还没有想好应该怎么和夏洛特说关于达米安的事情，对于这个突然出现的儿子，就连他还没准备好怎么接受。

更何况夏洛特呢，夏洛特到现在都一直觉得自己和克拉克还有机会。

所以他出蝙蝠车的动作就慢了一步。

伟大的蝙蝠侠还没想好自己的措词，就感觉一阵旋风冲他过来，他亲爱的女儿钻进他的披风里面，牢牢地抓着他的披风缩在里面。

而他今天刚认得儿子手里面拿着一把断剑，一脸震惊的看向他们的方向。

蝙蝠侠：大概是他打开蝙蝠车的方式不对。

172

布鲁斯疲惫的叹息，伸手去抓躲在他后面的夏洛特，“夏洛特，出来。”

夏洛特恶人先告状，拽着蝙蝠侠的披风挡住自己，伸出手指头直指达米安：“他斩断了我的浴巾！我出不去！”

达米安眯起眼睛，发出一声冷笑：“你有多大了，还这么一副不要脸的样子跟父亲告状吗？”

夏洛特：“姐妹，在这个世界里面，他是我的亲弟弟对吧。”

系统：“没错，达米安是布鲁斯韦恩和塔利亚艾尔古尔的儿子。”

系统隐约感觉到有什么不对劲，“你问这个干什么。”

夏洛特露出一个灿烂的微笑，“不能嫖，就代表我可以揍他！”

173

布鲁斯觉得头疼，达米安已经换上了枪械，看样子如果不是夏洛特躲在他的身后，他马上就要射击，碧绿的眼睛警惕的看向夏洛特，“她是个超能力者。”

“Lola！”提姆的声音响起来，随之还有扔过来的制服。

达米安变得更加的防备，他在人生之中已经接受过了各种各样的训练，但是就连他都无法用肉眼捕捉到这个人的速度，他很确定自己没有眨眼睛，但是对方已经穿好了衣服出现在他的面前。

在他的认知里面，刀枪不入，加上人类无法捕捉的动作，飞行能力，范围已经被缩小了很多了。

夏洛特双手环胸看向达米安：“你这个豆丁又是谁啊？”

如果有什么东西碎掉了，那就是达米安韦恩理智破碎的声音。

174

布鲁斯韦恩在两个人砸了他的蝙蝠洞之前将他们两个人给拉开，并且吩咐围在一起的几只小鸟。

“迪克，看着达米安，提姆，之前跟你说的那份资料你还没给我，夏洛特，”他的目光转到夏洛特的身上，“你跟我来，我们需要谈谈。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，这句话给我不好的预感。”

系统：“没事，姐妹，你永远是你爹爹最爱的崽，咱们有外挂。”

夏洛特惆怅道，“不是，我只是想起来当年被CW闪电侠支配的恐怖。”

175

过了一会儿，夏洛特反应过来：“等一下，我需要外挂这种东西吗？我凭借我的人格魅力也一样是我爸爸最爱的崽好吗？”

系统振聋发聩：“姐妹，但凡你吃一颗花生米。”

176

布鲁斯韦恩跟夏洛特的谈话非常的长，反正夏洛特就是总结出来那么几点：

达米安是他的崽崽。

达米安在刺客联盟里面长大，所以和普通人的成长环境不太一样。

夏洛特作为姐姐得看着他点。

对此夏洛特表示，当然没有问题。

177

布鲁斯心情复杂的看着夏洛特，他知道夏洛特一直都很希望他还能够和克拉克继续在一起，所以在带着达米安回来的时候，他也担心过夏洛特会不会对于达米安心存芥蒂。

但是现在看来夏洛特接受的比他好，只是表情看上去有些许失落。

“过来。”布鲁斯冲着夏洛特伸出了手，“夏洛特，你有什么想问的吗？”

夏洛特委委屈屈的走过去，将头靠上布鲁斯的膝头，“爸爸，比起我父亲，你更喜欢达米安的妈妈吗？”

这大概就是小女孩才会关心的问题，布鲁斯却无法回答，他曾经短暂的喜欢过塔利亚，在克拉克之后，可是克拉克却是一直都让他念念不忘的那个人。

作为蝙蝠侠的时候，他虽然知道超人就是克拉克，但是也一直处理的很好，他以为自己已经不会在为其所困，但是当克拉克知道他的身份之后，当一切公开于真相之后，他无法再面对超人无动于衷。

他用手抚摸夏洛特的头发，夏洛特和克拉克一样有着微卷乌黑的头发，避重就轻的说，“我不会和塔利亚再有什么关系。”

夏洛特得寸进尺，“那这周能跟我父亲出去约会吗？”

“夏洛特……”

夏洛特抬起头睁大眼睛，目含期待的看向布鲁斯，“求你了，爸爸，求你了求你了求你了。”

布鲁斯：“……”

你们氪星人连这种狗狗眼都遗传的吗？

就不应该让女儿和超人接触！就不应该！

178

夏洛特最后严肃的问了最后一个问题，“爸爸，我还是韦恩家唯一的继承人吗？”

布鲁斯：“……”

179

蝙蝠侠第二天进蝙蝠洞的时候，就听到一声巨响。

阿尔弗雷德非常淡定：“但是夏洛特小姐和达米安少爷在红太阳室训练。”

布鲁斯端起咖啡：“应该的，他们两个需要促进感情。”

过了几分钟之后，布鲁斯听到了什么破碎的东西。

阿尔弗雷德去看了一眼，回来淡定的说，“夏洛特小姐可能是因为打输了，所以把红太阳灯给砸了。”

布鲁斯咬着牙：“没事，过几天再造一个就好。”

过了几分钟之后，远处传来一串连环巨响。

阿尔弗雷德又去打探了一下情况，汇报道，“夏洛特小姐和达米安少爷将训练室的所有机器人都砸了。”

布鲁斯韦恩想了想机器人的造价，脸色黑了几分。

阿尔弗雷德：“夏洛特小姐砸到了蝙蝠飞机上，我认为是时候打电话给福克斯先生了。”

布鲁斯韦恩：“夏洛特！达米安！我的身价是数百亿，不是数千亿！”

阿尔弗雷德用毛巾擦掉被布鲁斯韦恩碰倒的咖啡，“布鲁斯老爷，我恐怕现在夏洛特小姐已经在大都会了。”

布鲁斯：“……”

180

而达米安对此表示并不在意，“反正韦恩家的一切以后都是属于我的，父亲。”

布鲁斯·年纪轻轻就被女儿儿子惦记遗产·韦恩开始认真考虑女儿说过的揍谜语人解压的建议。


	12. Chapter 12

181

夏洛特跑去找超人的时候，超人正将一只小奶猫从树上抱下来，等在地下的小猫主人冲着超人破涕而笑。

超人站在阳光之下，笑容灿烂的仿佛遥远的堪萨斯小镇上的向日葵，那是一种少见的洋洋洒洒的铺开一地的却依然不会让你觉得熙熙攘攘轰轰烈烈的花朵，反而会让人觉得清新自然又暖意滋生。

发现了她的到来之后，超人转过头来，对着她快乐的露出小虎牙，尽管已过而立之年却依然有一种少年明朗从他的身上蓬勃的绽放开来。

夏洛特捂住胸口：“姐妹，我要被他洗涤了，他太阳光了。”

系统：“没看出来你心灵的污秽哪里减少了，你还是一样黄暴。”

夏洛特合理严谨：“那是因为他的阳光照在了我的心上，让我的心灵发黄，你懂吗？”

系统：“……”

182

超人又跟抱猫的小姑娘叮嘱了几句之后，才飘过去找夏洛特。

然后就听见夏洛特正在和电话那边的罗宾热烈的探讨在大都会卖猫的宠物店会不会是新商机。

超人感觉到了万恶资本主义的残酷。

183

夏洛特今天是开着自己家的玛莎拉蒂来的，超人飘过去敲了敲她的车窗，“小姐，我很确定你是无证驾驶。”

“你不能用普通的交通法去约束哥谭人，超人先生。”夏洛特摁下车窗，“何况我也不是来找你的，我想问问克拉克肯特记者有没有空。”

“那要看你有什么事情，小姐，但是无论如何，我很愿意邀请你去看看孤独堡垒。”超人站直身子，“还有这是在大都会。”

夏洛特在去孤独堡垒和父母爱情之中艰难的摇摆，最终还是选择了自己的CP，她道，“我代表我的爸爸布鲁斯韦恩，来邀请克拉克肯特约会。”

184

克拉克肯特犹豫的看着手里的衣服，“我真的有必要穿这个吗？”

夏洛特坐在椅子上，翻动手里面的时装杂志，旁边的店员殷勤的给韦恩家的千金送上蛋糕和红茶，“亲爱的克拉克，别犯傻了，这是你和我爸爸阔别十六年后的第一次约会，你必须把你那身应该进垃圾堆的衣服换下来。”

克拉克无奈的摊开手，用他们两个才能听到的声音小声说道，“有必要这么刻薄吗，亲爱的。”

夏洛特端起红茶，无视掉茶杯下写有电话号码的纸巾，“没办法，我来自韦恩家。”

克拉克没有办法，换上了夏洛特给他选上的西裤和衬衫，合理剪裁的衣服将他的身姿烘托的笔挺而健美，那如同古希腊神祗的身躯包裹在现代文明的衬衫西裤之下，将性感和隐忍完美的糅杂混合在一起。

克拉克看着剩下的衣服，“我是说，马甲，我真的需要吗？”

夏洛特激动的将茶杯往小茶几上面一摔：“合身的马甲能够烘托出来你的腰线，特别是在后面看的时候，马甲能够将你腰部线条的收缩起来，不被宽松的衬衫给挡住，让倒三角的线条更加完美的展现，特别是你穿着马甲用上臂膀力量的时候，从后背看过去肩胛骨突出来的角度那才是最棒的。”

……

怎么办，觉得自己的女儿有点可怕。

克拉克没办法的套上衣服，嘟囔道“我只是觉得看起来不太像我。”

夏洛特抱着胳膊用右手摸索了几下下巴，“要不然换一身休闲一点的呢？”

克拉克觉得有点麻烦，特别是这个宽敞的试衣间里面除了他和夏洛特也没有别人，所以干脆自己脱了衬衫直接套上新衣服。

夏洛特捂住鼻子：“要不还是光着吧，光者最好看。”

系统：“是我系统提不动刀了，还是你夏洛特飘了？”

185

给克拉克选好了衣服之后，夏洛特看了看手表，“啊，克拉克，待会陪我去趟童装店吧。”

克拉克开了个玩笑：“怎么，不会是布鲁斯又捡了个孩子回家吧。”

夏洛特挥了挥手，“哦，不是，是爸爸的亲儿子，叫做达米安。”

克拉克：“哈哈哈，是这样啊。”

克拉克：“？！”

186

其实克拉克很理解，毕竟布鲁斯韦恩如同行走的荷尔蒙，他也不指望他们分开的十六年期间布鲁斯并没有别的恋人。

所以他很快就接受了这个现实。

夏洛特突然想起来一件事情，“我先问一下，你在这期间没有和露易丝连恩女士结婚并且生了个孩子叫做乔纳森肯特吧？”

克拉克：“我和露易丝只是朋友……”

夏洛特忧伤的和姐妹说：“姐妹，我和jondami还有希望吗？”

系统：“对于客户要求我们有求必应，如果你要求可以安排。”

夏洛特：“等一下，之前说好的没有underage呢？”

系统：“对不起，我听不懂英文。”

187

布鲁斯和克拉克的约会安排在大都会的一家餐厅。

布鲁斯看着穿着难得合体的银灰色西装与黑色衬衫的克拉克走进来，“我猜猜，夏洛特给你选的？”

克拉克有些拘束的点了点头，他还是不太适应这种场合。

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，示意克拉克跟上来，“看来我应该少给她点零花钱。”

克拉克笑道：“那夏洛特可真的会跟我来哭诉的。”

他看向布鲁斯韦恩，他们已经很久没有这么面对面交谈，布鲁斯韦恩和克拉克肯特的生活本来就应该是两道平行线，然而他们现在却这么不可思议的站在一起。

布鲁斯看起来比以前更加的好看，克拉克曾经徒手捏出过一块完美的多面体钻石，那样的光芒让他想起了布鲁斯，完美无瑕，每一个角度都能放出光彩，但是这么多年过去，当他再一次近距离的看布鲁斯的时候，他又觉得那样钻石的光芒已经配不上她了，拉奥啊，蝙蝠侠就连长相这方面都要超越人类的极限吗？

布鲁斯摁下了藏在耳中的联络器，“夏洛特，如果你继续在半空中偷听的话，我真的会没收你的零花钱，不要以为躲在乌云后面我就会不知道你在。”

夏洛特，“遵命，爸爸。”

188

然后他看向还站在那里，近乎痴迷的盯着他看的小记者，挑了挑眉，“你是打算一直站在那里看我吃饭吗，记者先生？”

被叫回神的克拉克连忙拉动布鲁斯对面的椅子坐下来，因为他慌乱的动作，西装裤浅显的口袋里面的东西随之掉落出来。

两个老父亲沉默的看着地面上的三个trojan magnum。

“夏洛特韦恩！”

夏洛特：“父亲我去跟夜翼夜巡了今天晚上不用你管哥谭了再见，我没有偷听我不知道发生了什么！”


	13. Chapter 13

189

布鲁斯韦恩第二天回哥谭的韦恩大宅的时候，就看到夏洛特一脸灿烂的跑出来看着他。

布鲁斯韦恩觉得有必要给自己的女儿上一节课。

性并不代表着爱情，他是和克拉克肯特过夜了，但是那只不过是他一时放纵，那代表不了什么，而夏洛特也不应该太将这种对于他来说如同社交活动一部分的行为当回事。

“夏洛特。”他清了清嗓子，该死的氪星人，早在他们二十岁的时候他就应该猜到的，人类的精力怎么可能那么旺盛。

夏洛特：“什么事啊？”

布鲁斯韦恩看向夏洛特，运了几次气，最后选择：“迪克说晚上让你去他的安全屋。”

夏洛特：“？”

190

迪克接到布鲁斯的电话时心情非常复杂。

一个是他的弟弟妹妹正缩在他的安全屋里面用他的电脑热烈地谈论那篇涉及了小妈文学狗血虐恋替身白月光的成人向文。

另一个是因为他昨天才抓到他的女警官同事在上班的时间用电脑偷偷看了一篇关于他给弟弟妹妹上性启蒙教育结果被上了的pwp。

没错，他又是被上的那个。

就他妈很邪。

191

提姆看了一半之后痛心疾首，“等一下，为什么突然就成了布鲁斯和克拉克在一起了？”

然后他突然反应过来，“不对，布鲁斯前几天就把那几家哥谭的小报给买下来了，根本没人知道他和克拉克去约会了。夏洛特！你是不是黑了作者的账号！”

夏洛特冷哼一声：“明明是有人先黑了他的账号描写了蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯在哥谭大厦里面深情对望的。”

提姆据理力争，“那总比迪克继续走我还爱着你但是我已经脏了不能和你在一起的虐心路线好吧。”

迪克格雷森警官心很累：“不要在这个时候将我扯进你们的对话。”

192

夏洛特扔下王炸，“昨天晚上布鲁斯和克拉克一起过夜了。”

提姆为自己的CP做最后的斗争，“也许他只是一时放纵。”

夏洛特面无表情：“哈，你将蝙蝠侠和一时放纵两个词放在一起，你讲什么，鬼故事还是笑话？”

192

比起他的弟弟妹妹继续讨论他们之间的多角恋情，迪克到宁愿给他们上性启蒙教育。

虽然也没什么必要就是了。

迪克咳嗽了一声，憋出了自己唯一能想出来的开场白：“Char，布鲁斯让我跟你说，如果你要约会的话，避孕套是第三次约会才能用得上的。”

提姆盯着电脑屏幕发出一声轻笑，“没错，但是蝙蝠侠会在你第一次约会的时候就将对方的家底调查的一清二楚，然后在第二次约会前就用蝙蝠侠的恐惧将他吓的屁滚尿流。”

夏洛特跳上提姆的后背，将大半个身子压在提姆的身上，“没事，大哥，我不会用上那些，剩下的那些我都塞给提姆了，他总会用得上。”

提姆脸红了，但是他将头扭过去，假装自己没有，“我才不要那种东西，格雷森才用得上！”

夏洛特充满爱怜的摸了摸提姆的脑袋瓜，对系统说：“此时，提姆还不知道将会用上那些的人是康纳。”

系统鼓掌，“姐妹你对康纳真是感天动地母子情。”

夏洛特：“……”

193

对于为什么不将那些剩下的东西塞给迪克，夏洛特为难的说，“大哥，那些型号可能你用不太上。”

迪克：谢谢，有被内涵到。

194

夏洛特直起身来叹了口气，“看来我得走了。”

迪克才刚打开电视机，打算将租来的电影碟片放进去：“怎么了？”

夏洛特摊开双手：“我也很想留下来看电影，但是在达米安在那个毒贩子的颅骨或者是气管上开个洞之前，我得赶紧过去。”

说完，夏洛特伴随着音爆声飞走，迪克格雷森有些担忧，“提宝，我也过去看看，你要是回哥谭记得给我锁门。”

“知道了。”提姆站起身走向他刚搬进迪克安全屋的咖啡机，“你居然还问为什么夏洛特总说你是鸟妈妈。”

195

哥谭比达米安想象中的还有混乱，他曾经去过很多无秩序的国家，那里并不比哥谭好多少，可是那是一种坦然的为了生存而存在的混乱。

而哥谭，则是纯粹的邪恶。

用浮华和正常来作为皮囊掩盖内芯的腐败和破碎，钻石区的每一个华贵无比的角落，都沾满东区人的鲜血和灵魂。

“当你出来交易的时候，没预料到今晚会被一个十岁的小孩子揍，对吧？”达米安一拳撂倒了最后一个喽啰，抽出自己的长刀走向那群毒贩子的头目。

擒贼先擒王，只要那个头目倒了，剩下的小喽啰不足为患。

“弟弟。”有人抓住了他的长刀，“我们不这么做事，我们不杀人。”

达米安不用回头也知道是谁，“松开我的刀，还有，不准你那么叫我。”

196

“那你希望我怎么叫你，你总不希望我在这里直呼你的名字。”夏洛特无奈的松开了手，看向偷穿了制服——谢天谢地至少不是迪克的绿鳞小短裤出来的达米安，“怎么，亲爱的弟弟，姐姐给你买的童装不合身吗？还需要偷穿别人的衣服？”

“你怎么称呼父亲的助手，你就可以怎么叫我。”达米安哼了一声。

夏洛特伸出手拍了拍达米安的脑袋，结果被他拍到了一边去，“……弟啊，手不疼吗？”

达米安表情扭曲的抱着手，“该死的家伙。”

夏洛特：有被可爱到。

197

夏洛特指出了另一个问题，“这就是另一件我们不会做的事情，在蝙蝠侠承认你之前，你不是蝙蝠侠的助手，你不能穿制服，不能叫罗宾，你甚至不应该在晚上出门，你作业写完了吗？”

“我不需要写作业。”达米安冷冷的瞥了夏洛特一眼，“还有，你没有资格管我。”

“我不需要资格管你，我管你是因为蝙蝠侠让我管你。”夏洛特走到达米安的面前，“弟弟，现在是睡觉时间了，如果你不睡觉的话，早晚会固定在这个身高。”

达米安：“我说过了不需要你管，现在该是你让开的时候了。”

他拖动自己的长刀，想着毒贩子的头目走去，只有死亡才能永绝后患。

毒贩头目手脚并用的向后爬了几步，两股战战的大喊，“你们不能这么对我！我交了保护费的！我和红头罩有协议！”

夏洛特往后摁住达米安的前额，“我们不杀人，但是关于红头罩……”

杰森大概有他自己的打算，夏洛特想了想，挥了挥手，“毒贩先生，看来今天是你的幸运日。”

198

达米安怒道，“他是我的目标。”

夏洛特在护目镜下面翻了个白眼：“没人是你的目标，Dami，你今晚的目标是回家把作业写完。”

“离我远点，我不需要你跟着。”达米安想要挥开夏洛特伸过来的手，但是想到刚才的遭遇，只是侧过身子走了过去，“我没有时间跟你们玩过家家的游戏，我来这里是跟着父亲学习。”

夏洛特对着系统叹了口气：“姐妹，达米安好熊。”

系统：“姐妹，你有没有考虑是你们共同的遗传基因导致的？”

199

夏洛特不远不近的跟在达米安的身后，“阿福没有对你自己出来说什么吗？”

达米安：“你说潘尼沃斯？哼，他想要往我的摩托车上按个追踪器，手法不错，但是不如我。”

夏洛特对系统叹了口气：“姐妹，达米安还挺自恋的。”

系统：“姐妹，还是那句话，有没有考虑过是你们共同的遗传基因导致的？”

200

“你就是这么融入人类社会的吗？”达米安突然回过头来。

夏洛特：“什么？”

达米安看了一眼夏洛特，“你是个外星人，我已经知道了，你可以飞，你刀枪不入，然而在跟着我的时候，你居然选择走路？”

夏洛特摊开双手，冲着达米安笑，“我只是习惯了，爸爸说过希望我不过分依赖自己的能力，但是，我很高兴你愿意问我的事情，Dami，你还有什么事情想问的吗？”

达米安冷声道，“这样会令你感觉到满足吗？伪装成一个普通人，就为了博得父亲的欢心？”

夏洛特犹豫了一会儿，对系统说：“……姐妹，他说得好有道理，我居然无法反驳。”

系统：“姐妹，振作一点，给我反驳啊！”

201

“我不知道你到底是虚伪还是别有用心。”达米安接着道，“你不杀人？哈，简直就是毫无意义，你清楚的知道你只要动一根手指头就能碾碎别的骨头，然而就连我杀的人都比你多。”

夏洛特道，“其实我对杀人真的没那么大兴趣……”

达米安道，“就算杰森陶德死的时候，你也没考虑过杀死小丑吗？”

夏洛特脚步一顿：“达米安，你已经开始越线了。”

达米安道，“哦，外星人也能感受到感情吗？这么快就玩腻了你的姐弟游戏吗？”

夏洛特叹了口气，半蹲下身扶住达米安的肩膀，“达米安，你不应该拿别人的伤痛做文章，这样可不好，我再说一遍，跟我回家，你还有很多东西要学习。”

“我说过，别碰我。”达米安口气不善的冷声说道，“怎么，杰森陶德的事情伤到你了？还是我打破了你将自己埋藏在黑暗过去的沉浸吗，你是觉得这样就能和父亲一样，还是因为你觉得这样就能让你看起来像个人类了？”

夏洛特：“姐妹，他可真刻薄。”

系统：“达米安，加油！”

夏洛特：？

202

夏洛特：“达米安，现在我们回去的话，你还能吃到阿福给我们准备的小甜饼……还有给你准备的肥皂水。”

达米安试图让夏洛特松开手，“在我看来，对死者的缅怀不过是浪费时间，你想要通过这个展现你软弱的一面给父亲看，减少他对你的警惕而已。”

夏洛特叹了口气：“你干嘛把人家说的像个怪物一样，我们就不能和平相处吗？而且没有什么可以沉浸的黑暗过去，刺客联盟培训的时候难道不包括心理辅导吗？”

达米安：“那为什么韦恩家里面所有的机关设定的时间都是十点四十八分。”

夏洛特停顿了一下，握紧了达米安的肩膀，“达米安，你知道为什么吗？”

“考虑到家里面那两张布满灰尘的画像，还有刺客联盟给我的资料，你以为我会不知道吗？所以我才说你觉得你也有一个人可以缅怀就会跟父亲一样吗，外星人？”

“达米安韦恩！”

203

达米安冷眼看向夏洛特韦恩，他一直都认为，他才是父亲唯一的继承人，哪怕有这个女人的存在，父亲也应该是他的。

毕竟他才是父亲最合格的接班人，继承蝙蝠侠衣钵的人。

但是，一个超能力者，一个外星人，刀枪不入，上天入地，就连他回家的第一天，父亲都要特意去找她谈一谈？

达米安韦恩不喜欢她，如果对方也一样的不喜欢他也就罢了，她却愚蠢的给他买一大堆衣服，跟他聊天，还跑过来跟他夜巡。

难道这样就能显得她像一个普通人了吗？

他抬起眼睛，看到对面的夏洛特双眼猩红妖异的光芒凝聚而起，“终于露出马脚了吗，外星人，承认吧，你也不喜欢我。”

夏洛特伸出手，捏碎了阿尔弗雷德放在达米安衣服上的监听器：

“达米安，在爸爸准备好将这件事情告诉你之前，我不允许你跟他提起来一个字，还有，如果你还想和我和平相处，就记得一件事情，无论你怎么说我我都没关系，因为你是我弟弟，但是如果你说了任何会伤害布鲁斯感情的话。”

达米安作为刺客多年的第六感告诉他危险的到来，“哈，你会怎么样，杀了我？”

“我不会杀你，我永远不会杀任何人。”氪星人的目光里是灼热的光芒，“但是，你知道做罗宾并不需要会说话，我会烧毁你的韦尼克区，从此以后你再也无法说任何一个伤人的句子。”

达米安感觉到了威胁，但是他却抽出自己的长刀，顶上夏洛特的咽喉，挑衅道：“那你来试试啊，外星人。”

204

“够了。”

夜翼一只手拎着棍子打开了达米安的长刀，一只手直接盖上了夏洛特的眼睛。

夏洛特连忙闭上眼睛，将夜翼的手拽下来，“大哥！这样很危险的你知不知道啊，我可能会把你的手烧穿个洞。”

“你不会的。”夜翼拍了拍夏洛特的头，“达米安就交给我，夜鹭，你需要我联络超人来接你吗？”

“不用管我，管好达米安吧。”夏洛特摇了摇手，“加油啊，老妈。”

夜翼：“……不许那么叫我。”

205

系统：“姐妹，这可不像你啊，跟孩子生气。”

系统：“姐妹？你怎么啦？”

系统：“姐妹？”

夏洛特长吐了一口气，懒洋洋地道，“别叫了，我听着呢。”

系统：“姐妹，你没事吧？不会因为达米安几句话生气了吧？”

夏洛特正色道，“我当然生气了！别以为是个孩子就能伤害我的生命之火，我的……”

系统拎起一把锤子：“你再说一句话我今天就把你棺材板给钉死！”


	14. Chapter 14

206

提姆德雷克作为罗宾过完了自己的十四岁生日，然后有了新决定。

他决定加入少年泰坦。

提姆发出了邀请：“你想和我一起来吗？”

夏洛特十分感动然后拒绝了他，“你不觉得那样蝙蝠侠浓度太高了点吗？”

提姆：“……也对。”

207

系统：“姐妹，少年泰坦的支线任务真的不去搞一搞吗？”

夏洛特大义凛然的一挥手，“你懂个屁，kontim的两小无猜甜蜜撒糖那有superbat的分分合合相伴相生来的好看？”

系统：“CP拉踩，黄牌警告。”

208

夏洛特看着出现在阿卡姆门口的达米安。

达米安得意洋洋：“你们慢了一步，父亲。”

夏洛特拎起来达米安的小披风，“蝙蝠侠，我送他回家马上回来。”

“不用了。”蝙蝠侠朝着自己的一对子女看了一眼，“阿卡姆拉了警报，你看着达米安，注意安全。”

209

阿卡姆的精神病对于夏洛特和蝙蝠侠一起到来表示了最热情的问候。

哈莉奎茵激动的冲过来，做作的抹着眼睛：“哦，多么可爱的一家人，就像我和J先生梦想中的那般，告诉我，鹭，你们有养狗吗？“

夏洛特看着装作不经意却都目光灼灼的阿卡姆精神病们。

你们是有多关心蝙蝠侠的感情生活啊！

210

达米安对此表示毫不领情，在蝙蝠侠没注意的时候对夏洛特沉声道，“我绝对不会承认你是我姐姐。”

夏洛特沉重的拍了拍达米安的脑袋，悲痛欲绝，“没事，他们也没那么认为。”

“他们认为我是你妈。”

达米安：“？”

211

越狱出来的是稻草人。

很明显不知道是谁给了稻草人什么东西，他又搞出来了自己的恐惧毒气。

稻草人站在阿卡姆最底层的下水道前冲着他们威胁，“如果你们再靠近一步，我就会释放毒气，到时候整个哥谭都会陷入疯狂与恐惧之中。”

夏洛特提出了建议，“蝙蝠侠，我可以抢下他的毒气袋子。”

蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“不行，抢夺的过程之中你可能会中毒。”他控制不了陷入头脑战的氪星人。

达米安按捺不住的掏出自己的长刀，“我可以……”

夏洛特回手就摁住他的脑袋。

就在两方僵持不下之时，突然下水道里传来疯狂的水声，就在瞬间，稻草人已经被潜伏在下水道里的杀手鳄抓入水里，手中的毒气袋也坠落地上。

“夜鹭！”蝙蝠侠喝了一声。

“收到！”夏洛特冲上前去，跳入水中，一拳击中杀手鳄的太阳穴，顺手将一个延时启动电击的蝙蝠镖插入杀手鳄的项圈，靠着绝对力量将稻草人从他爪子里重新夺回来，“今天不是你加餐的日子，杀手鳄先生。”

212

爬上来的夏洛特忧郁的看着下水道，陷入了沉思。

“走吧，夜鹭，我们要将克莱因交给阿卡姆，这次我们要给他换一个更封闭一点的牢房。”蝙蝠侠将自己的披风扔给夏洛特，示意她披上。

夏洛特忧伤的将头发里面的一片鳞片拿下来抹到大米身上，“爸爸，我们城市的水循环就建立在杀手鳄的洗澡水上吗？”

蝙蝠侠：“……”

达米安用他的小奶音尖叫：“滚开！还有闭嘴！恶心死了！”

213

夏洛特韦恩的十七岁生日需要大操大办。

觥筹交错之中，夏洛特微笑着跟几个富人家的小姐热络而又不失礼貌谈论了最近新出的珠宝样式，并且被安利了哥谭市几家新开的瑜伽馆。

达米安韦恩百无聊赖的站在阴影之中，事实上，如果不是布鲁斯韦恩的强行要求，他不会出席这样的宴会。

夏洛特韦恩看起来比他长得更像他的父亲，游刃有余的应付着那些草包花瓶女人，对着那些富家子弟抛过来的暗示既不勃然大怒的拒绝，也不媚俗谄媚的接下，而是用一种非常像他父亲的，油滑的态度游走在上面。

没有人会发现她只是一个潜伏在他们中间的外星人。

就像没有人会发现布鲁斯韦恩是潜伏在他们中间的黑暗骑士一样。

阿尔弗雷德道，“达米安少爷，也许布鲁斯老爷想要你学习一下夏洛特小姐的为人处世。”

达米安哼了一声，“我不需要跟那种虚伪的女人学习。”

214

夏洛特的交际搞了一段落，假借自己头疼的借口，走向宴会的阳台，清了清嗓子，声情并茂：“罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？”

阳台外面一片寂静。

倚靠在墙边的杰森陶德抬起头和瞪着他的夏洛特对视，坏笑道，“继续，我在等轮到我念台词。”

夏洛特：“……”

书到用时方恨少，就记得一句好不好？

215

系统：“你确定要和杰森陶德搞这个？”

夏洛特道：“虽然我书读的少，但是我戏特别多啊。”

216

夏洛特继续演戏：“如果他们瞧见了你，一定会把你杀死的。”

杰森陶德唉声叹气：“哎！你的眼睛比他们二十柄刀剑还厉害。”他终于憋不住大笑起来，“因为你会热视线。”

夏洛特跺脚：“你这个人就没意思，很没意思！”

217

杰森陶德是过来给夏洛特送生日礼物的，他将小盒子向上扔给夏洛特：“接着！”

夏洛特一把抓过了盒子，“杰森，我以为你会在晚一点给我送礼物。”

蝙蝠家的规矩，傍晚时候的宴会是面对大众的，而在更晚一点的时候，蝙蝠家会聚集在蝙蝠洞里，这才是属于他们的时光。

杰森陶德挥了挥手，“我不会去的。”

并非他在坚持什么，只不过，他觉得布鲁斯不会喜欢现在的他。

既然如此又何必相看两厌。

218

夏洛特双手交叉在胸前，深情款款，“嘘！罗密欧！嘘！唉！我希望会发出呼唤知更鸟的声音，召唤出知更鸟到来。”

“什么？”

从房屋的阴影处闪出了两个身影，迪克格雷森和提姆德雷克一左一右的挟持了打算离开的杰森陶德，“别想逃跑啊，小翅膀。”

夏洛特看了一眼身后无人理她的欢乐场，从阳台上一跃而下，“蝙蝠家永远都有plan B，亲爱的杰森。”

219

系统欲言又止：“姐妹，咱们能讨论一下你的表情管理吗？”

夏洛特摸了摸脸，“什么，我的表情又像是木法沙是我杀的了吗？”

系统：“……你先告诉我你想要做什么表情？”

夏洛特：“额，一家人就是要整整齐齐的？”

系统：“……”

夏洛特退而求其次：“……如果你想说我的表情更像是收获了大红枣后洋溢着丰收喜悦的德州老农，我也可以接受。”

系统发出了一声响亮的啜泣，捂着脸说：“姐妹，我觉得你的表情更像是老子今天得了个压寨夫人。”

220

夏洛特：“……”

“等一下，所以姐妹你接受我嫖红头罩了吗？”

系统恢复了冷酷无情：“在虚拟的比喻里面寻找现实你的脑子是不是有问题？”


	15. Chapter 15

221

克拉克肯特有些忐忑不安的按动了韦恩大宅的门铃。

他在心里面期望来开门的是夏洛特，至少这样他能够不那么尴尬。

结果来开门的居然是布鲁斯韦恩。

克拉克有点尴尬，他习惯性地想要用手去摸摸后脑勺，然后才发现两只手都被占满了，“夏洛特叫我来的。”

布鲁斯韦恩用你在说什么废话的目光瞪着他。

“我带了玛莎的苹果派，还有花。”克拉克举起了两只手的东西，目光飘向布鲁斯，布鲁斯看起来刚从宴会回来，浅淡的酒气被敏感的氪星人捕捉起来，与布鲁斯身上淡雅的古龙水香味混合成美好的味道。

布鲁斯韦恩看了那个窘迫的小镇青年，调侃道：“夏洛特不喜欢玫瑰。”

“那太好了。”克拉克微笑着将那束玫瑰花递过去，“因为这本来就是送给你的，布鲁斯。”

222

躲在楼梯拐角的迪克有点震惊，“布鲁斯那是脸红了吗？”

杰森陶德已经将照片存进了自己的加密文档里面，“看来我没白来。”

夏洛特趴在提姆的后背上，冲着她旁边的杰森陶德得意道，“还不是多亏了我？”

杰森陶德伸出手去揽过夏洛特的肩膀反手捏夏洛特的脸，“那我还真是感谢你，绑架了我。”

223

布鲁斯韦恩道，“如果你是来给夏洛特过生日的话，就进来吧。”

克拉克肯特目光复杂的看向楼梯拐角，露出一个和善的微笑，“啊，我来给夏洛特过生日。”

“……顺便和那位正在摸我女儿脸的男孩谈一谈。”

224

夏洛特：“姐妹，我父亲是真的爱我。”

系统冷眼旁观：“因为他反对这门亲事吗？”

夏洛特：“……”

225

达米安看到克拉克肯特的时候异常震惊的看着夏洛特，“你居然这么不要脸。”

长兄如母的迪克格雷森立刻不赞同的制止了达米安，“达米安，你不可以这么跟夏洛特说话。”

达米安用手指着夏洛特，“她都将和父亲一样大的男朋友带上门了！”

迪克：“……”

这个事我也没法跟你解释，但是我想问问为什么我的弟弟妹妹都会看不适合他们年纪看的报纸。

226

当夏洛特管克拉克肯特叫父亲的时候，达米安发出了一声如释重负的冷哼，“她果然不是父亲的孩子。”

迪克同情的看向达米安，“她是的。”

达米安：“那那个又是谁？”

杰森陶德举起一块苹果派，幽幽地道：“别问，问就是氪星生育宝典。”

227

达米安蹲去那里重启了，很明显这个三观刷新量对于十岁高龄的孩子还是生命不能承受之重。

228

布鲁斯韦恩坐在沙发上面看正闹在一起的孩子们。

刚才杰森被夏洛特推过来的时候不情不愿的打了一个招呼，然后就立刻又离开了。

他很高兴杰森愿意出现在这里，但是他也知道……

也许那孩子还在怪自己没能够救得了他。

他坐在沙发上离那些孩子远一点，注视他们在一起热热闹闹的开聚会，客厅被阿尔弗雷德布置的很温馨，烤蛋糕香甜气味正从厨房里面若隐若现的漂浮而来，轻柔的就像是超人的红披风。

他曾经躺在那里面，柔软的布料覆盖住他受伤的身躯，那个时候超人还不知道他就是布鲁斯，但是他知道他是克拉克。

所以他曾经偷偷地在超人不知道的时候，用手去摩挲过超人的披风。

“布鲁斯，你不过去吗？”克拉克坐到了他的身边，他刚刚去厨房给阿尔弗雷德帮忙，但是现在已经被赶了出来。

布鲁斯端起旁边茶几上的酒杯，放松的倚靠在沙发上，“不了，那是孩子们的时间。”他冲着克拉克抬起手，“我对他们来说太老了。”

克拉克摇头笑道，“我觉得你可正年轻呢，布鲁斯。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯韦恩拉长了声音，克拉克觉得威士忌的气味正在变得浓郁起来，在空气中酝酿成形诱惑的触手，在氪星人的耳边轻搔几下。

他看向布鲁斯韦恩，他的身上带着麦芽香气，冰蓝色的眼睛融化成一片难得潋滟的温柔。

布鲁斯大概是醉了，他伸出手去用不重不轻的力道夺过了布鲁斯手中的酒杯，然而布鲁斯韦恩接着他的动作反而贴近了他，语气里带着迷醉和笑意，“我还想着我们两个成年人能过一段成人的时间呢。”

229

夏洛特捂着达米安的眼睛，眼含期待的看向那边，结果却被迪克用手挡住了视线。

夏洛特不满地看向迪克格雷森，迪克格雷森不为所动笑着摇了摇头。

夏洛特：“姐妹！靠你了！给我录像！马上！现在！给我加上滤镜然后不加滤镜然后PS不穿衣服然后配上BGM各样的给我来一百份！我要磕爆！”

系统：弱小，无助，可怜，不得不当剪辑大手。

230

正义联盟的通讯在这个时候突然响了起来。

布鲁斯韦恩直接坐了起来，无视了克拉克震惊的目光，利落的朝着几个人安排道，“联盟事务，我和克拉克马上就走，夏洛特，保持联络，如果需要的话我会叫你去。”

夏洛特立刻正色道，“是的，爸爸。”

布鲁斯一边说一边匆匆往蝙蝠洞的入口走，“迪克，今天晚上你先替我夜巡，带着他们。”

迪克点了点头，“没问题，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯走向时钟，看向还愣在那里的克拉克，“怎么，童子军，还需要我请你吗？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，突然笑了出来，“来了，布鲁斯。”

231

夏洛特面无表情的问系统：“姐妹，这是哪个反派？”

系统：“姐妹，气大伤身，实在不行就去打打谜语人。”

夏洛特震惊得道，“我为什么要生气，我要感谢这个反派好吧，如果他不来的话，父亲怎么会知道我爸爸在装醉啊，虽然他们两个就这么一炮泯恩仇也好，但是事后我爸爸马上就被拔吊无情无情了，但是这样！这样就完全没有借口了好吧，我爸爸就是在装醉想要和克拉克滚床单！啊，这就是蝙蝠侠的爱情，傲娇的太好吃了我要不行了呜呜呜呜我他妈磕爆啊啊啊啊！”

夏洛特：“姐妹，你怎么不吭声。”

系统：“你先忙着，我去打打谜语人。”

232

当天晚上哥谭的安全，就由领头大哥的夜翼迪克格雷森。

不情不愿的红头罩杰森陶德。

路过了顺便来夜巡的红罗宾提姆德雷克。

等待父亲们联络闲的没事的夜鹭夏洛克韦恩。

强行要求一定要跟着去谁拦着都不好使不得不带上的罗宾达米安韦恩。

以上五个人负责。

五个人站在蝙蝠洞里面看着蝙蝠车，异口同声：

“I'll drive”

233

达米安挣扎，“我知道怎么开！”

杰森陶德鼻子里面喷出了一声响亮的嗤笑，“哈，我怀疑你的小短腿都够不到刹车板。”

达米安怒道，“如果你想要再……呜呜呜……”

夏洛特将达米安按进自己怀里面，“我来开。”

“会飞的人不要来凑热闹好吗？”提姆德雷克冷静地指出了这个问题。

杰森陶德道，“我对蝙蝠车最熟悉，我来开。”

夏洛特道，“你说的熟悉到底是对蝙蝠车还是对蝙蝠车的轮胎。”

234

系统不敢置信：“你居然会怼杰森陶德？”

夏洛特坚定地说：“没有什么能比得过蝙蝠车，没有什么，姐妹。”

235

阻止了这场大战的是夜翼，他非常直接的跳进了蝙蝠车的驾驶席，“提宝坐副驾驶，小D坐在后面。”

达米安怒气四溢：“我才不要做囚犯坐的地方。”

迪克：“你可以选择坐在后面，或者夏洛特抱着你飞，或者你留在家里。”

达米安二话不说跳上后座。

夏洛特装模作样的回头抱住杰森陶德，“Dami一点都不爱我。”

嘿嘿，杰森的胸肌蹭着好有弹性，摸到就是赚到。

236

夏洛特试图拎起红头罩跟着蝙蝠车飞。

一抬手。

夏洛特：“……杰森”

本来就不太情愿的杰森臭着脸，“怎么？”

夏洛特斟酌了一下语句，“你果然是家里最有底蕴和重量的那个。”

杰森陶德黑着脸抽出了自己的手枪。

237

伟大的红头罩最后会被抱着飞吗？

当然不会。

最后夏洛特坐在杰森陶德机车的后座跟着蝙蝠车跑，一路从郊外飞驰到市中心，灯光从稀疏又变得繁赘，然而又渐渐的黯淡下去。

这里现在是她的家了，这里现在有她的兄弟了。

夏洛特将头顶在杰森陶德的后背，“我好开心。”

杰森陶德的声音隔着他那个大红的头罩传过来，“你说什么？”

238

今天晚上倒是没有蝙蝠灯亮起来。

但是他们抓到了一个杀人犯。

在最近的半个月来，在哥谭的小巷包里街里面用枪击杀了六名女性和三名孩童，特殊的是子弹的口径很小，头部带有氰化物，蝙蝠侠之前就已经将这件事情调查的差不多。

今天正好被他们抓了个正着，直接拎过去送给戈登。

239

戈登看着站在他面前的五个制服上面带着蝙蝠标记的人，今天是什么大日子，蝙蝠聚会吗？

但是——

他疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，别的他不知道，但是蝙蝠侠肯定比他们五个加起来还要难搞。

“如果能找到他的凶器的话，我能保证这个人在黑门监狱里面烂的剩一把骨头。”

夜翼道，“没问题，我们抓住他的时候，他距离凶杀现场还不远，我们可以再回去找找，夜鹭，他有没有将凶器藏在身上？”

夏洛特开了透视眼，欲言又止，从腰带里面拎出来一副手术手套：“夜翼，我是个淑女，今天还是我生日，所以……”

戈登：？我就一回头怎么夜鹭就没了？

夜翼思考了一下，拍了拍红头罩的肩膀，将手套递给了杰森，“小翅膀，那个，我突然想起来我还有个案子，交给你了。”

戈登：？怎么夜翼也没了？

红头罩本着自己对枪械的了解，迷你手枪的尺寸也不过几厘米，他看向了提姆，将手套传给了提姆：“小冒牌，好好干活。”

戈登：？那个面具像个红枣的人呢？那么大那么明显一个枣？

红罗宾看了一眼躺在地上的凶手，明明哥谭的夜还算凉快，他居然满头大汗，他将手套传给了达米安，“这是罗宾的工作，现在你是新罗宾了。”

戈登：？怎么他也走了？蝙蝠侠又有新罗宾了？

240

当达米安反应过来凶犯将凶器塞在菊花里，打算跟他们算账的时候。

他四个非常没有家人爱的哥哥姐姐们，正蹲在滴水兽上面一起快乐的啃打包来的苹果派。


	16. Chapter 16

241

迪克格雷森从各种意义上来说都是一个好大哥。

此刻他正站在夏洛特的房间里面忧心忡忡的从达米安的教育问题聊到布鲁斯的爱情故事，甚至担忧了一下提姆这么熬夜下去会不会年纪轻轻就成为蝙蝠家第一个地中海。

其实他本来没有这么多话，但是夏洛特很给他面子，一直都坐在垫子上暮光闪闪的看着他。

迪克内心十分感动：Char就是好，不枉费我从小牵着她的手领她去上学。

夏洛特想：啊，大哥的臀型是真的符合他的性格，就尼玛很安产。

242

迪克兜兜转转最后说出了自己今天来的目的：“我听说哥谭的毒品贩子里面有不少人说是他们是小翅膀罩着的，而且……”

他为难的看向夏洛特：“Char，你得跟他谈谈，如果他还要继续下去，那么我必须得把他抓起来了。”

他看夏洛特不说话，只能接着说道，“而且，我们瞒不了布鲁斯多久，你知道的对吧？”

“Char，你在听吗？”

243

系统：“姐妹，虽然我不想问你在想什么，但是迪克在叫你？”

夏洛特回过神，“啊，他说什么了？我从抓起来那部分就没在听了。”

系统好言劝导：“迪克格雷森也是为了杰森陶德好……”

夏洛特给了系统一个控制不住的姨母笑：“不，我只是在脑补一篇dickjay加上路人桶的监狱背景pwp。”

244

系统瞳孔地震，奋力唤回自己宿主的良知：“你对杰森陶德的爱呢？”

夏洛特回答的理所当然：“有什么不对？对一个人的爱情最好的方式就是除了和我之外，他和所有人的配对都把他放在右边！”

系统沉默了片刻，忧伤地说，“我真的好希望杰森陶德能看到我。”

夏洛特如遭雷击：“我把你当姐妹，你却要泡我的墙头？！艾莉，放下我的衣柜！”

系统叹了口气：“不是，我只是希望他能在你走近的时候，看到我在你身后高举快逃的牌子。”

245

面对迪克的要求，夏洛特也很正式的说：“没问题，Dicky，我今天就去，但是，我也有事情想要拜托你。”

迪克松了一口气，“嗯，没问题，我会尽量帮你办到的。”

……

……

迪克隐隐约约感觉到了不妙：“你怎么不说话？”

夏洛特放下左手腕，一气呵成的说，“爸爸让我今天帮他看着达米安但是我现在要去找杰森所以就拜托你了记得看着他写作业不要破坏太多蝙蝠洞的东西最好还能让他学着对阿尔弗雷德尊重一点今天晚上夜巡千万不要带着他去因为上一次他把那个囚犯给弄得现在还要靠人造肛门过日子所以还在禁足中好了就这么多我现在走了再见。”

迪克猛地扑上去一把拽住夏洛特的胳膊：“等一下，你可没跟我说过这件事情，我宁愿去跟小翅膀谈谈。”

夏洛特狞笑着宣布：“晚了，已经过了两分钟了，你已经不能撤回了。”

246

夏洛特出门的时候冲着迪克画了一个十字架：“大哥，真的不是我不爱你的屁股了，而是大米真的太熊了。”

系统：“真爱感化熊孩子，你得努力。”

夏洛特高举双手仰天长啸：“老天啊！快点N52吧！”

系统好心的提醒她：“如果N52你爹容易死。”

夏洛特：“……”

夏洛特高举双手接着仰天长啸：“老天啊！我在放屁，别理我，我氪星人信的是拉奥！”

247

杰森陶德回到安全屋的时候看到有人飘在他屋子里面差点开枪。

结果看到是夏洛特之后他送了一口气，将头罩反手摘下来，“你来干嘛？”

夏洛特飘过去将头罩给拿过去捧在手里面打太极，“听说红头罩最近在哥谭很火。”

“给你三个数将我的头罩放下。”杰森陶德给自己接了一杯水，皱着眉头看自己的头罩在对方手里被摸来摸去，看得觉得自己头都疼。

夏洛特猛地一把将头罩给塞进自己怀里面，“不要。”

夏洛特美滋滋的和系统说：我的手中，握住了红头罩的本体！

系统：我不知道你是不是在搞黄色，总而言之，我先举报。

夏洛特：？

248

杰森陶德示意夏洛特过来看他最近收集的关于黑面具的资料。

“等到这件事情完了，我会暂时离开哥谭一段时间。”杰森陶德靠在桌子上，拎起刚才带回来的辣热狗，“分你一半？”

“就咬一口。”夏洛特一边看资料一边凑过去咬了一口。

杰森陶德一看炸了，“艹，你这个和分你一半有什么区别？！”

夏洛特将其中几条线索圈出来示意杰森过去看，认真的说，“杰森，你不能说这么不吉利的话，这种，干完一票我就离开的话简直就是死亡flag。”

系统：“姐妹，其实你不用担心。”

夏洛特对系统说：“反正都要立死亡flag，不如换一个，比如干完这票和我结婚？”

系统：“姐妹，别光喝酒啊，来，吃两粒头孢。”

249

杰森陶德低下头接着看资料，随口说道，“放心，我没那么容易就再死一次。”

他等了半天也没听见回话，抬起头就看到夏洛特眼睛水汪汪的看着他，就跟挨了一脚的小狗一样可怜巴巴，怀里还抱着他的头罩，跟抱着毛绒玩具一样。

“行了，我也没放在心上。”杰森陶德拍了一下夏洛特的后脑勺，“再说了，我不是还有你看着我。”

250

夏洛特十分感动然后发现，“杰森，你刚才拍了我一脑袋的油！”

杰森陶德狂笑着拎着资料跑了。

251

关于为什么要接管那些毒贩子的声音，杰森回答的很正式，“我需要启动资金，而且控制了他们还能引出黑面具，放心，我警告过他们，如果动了学校和儿童这块，交易就取消。”

夏洛特道，“好吧，但是其实你想要启动资金的话，你可以找我要啊。”

杰森陶德并不放在心上，“你才有几个钱。”

夏洛特道，“我一个月给你几十万的钱还是有的。”

杰森：“……”

252

系统：“姐妹，杰森要脸，我不要。”

夏洛特：“？”

系统一把抱住夏洛特的大腿，“求包养！求包养！求包养！”

253

自从夏洛特上次跟着布鲁斯去过一次瞭望塔之后，偶尔布鲁斯会让夏洛特在有联盟事务的时候等待他的联络。

如果有需要两个氪星人力量的时候，夏洛特就立即顶上。

克拉克觉得比起临时的后备来说，至少应该让夏洛特和其他人建立友谊，才能更好的在需要的时候组队。

于是夏洛特就又一次被带上了瞭望塔。

254

闪电侠已经冲着夏洛特绕了三十圈了，每一次都会发出一声惊叹。

夏洛特站起来拍了拍正在用神速力在他身边跑圈的闪电侠，“闪电侠，你有什么事情吗？”

“不，不，没有。”正沉迷神速力的闪电侠突然被捕捉到有点慌张，他停下了脚步，“哦，对，我忘了你能看见我，我只是，你知道，我不能想象蝙蝠侠的女儿，这真的，太不可思议了，我是说，超人和蝙蝠侠？我从来没有想过，哦，对不起，顺便一说，我是闪电侠，你应该已经知道了，你需要有人带你参观瞭望塔吗？”

夏洛特笑着点点头，跟着闪电侠后面走，然后幸福地对系统说：“哦，姐妹，闪闪真可爱，我想和他做一辈子的好闺蜜。”

255

系统觉得不可思议，“你居然只想和他当闺蜜，为什么，因为他是世界上最快的男人吗？”

夏洛特表情一凝，“嘿，你这么说太过分了，你们公司的举报电话呢，我要举报你。”

系统：“等一下，我可从来没有举报过你。”

夏洛特嫌弃道，“当然，我那个叫做色情，你那个叫做低俗好吧，你如果再拿这个开玩笑，我真的会举报你哦。”

系统：“倒也不用把你色情这件事情说的很骄傲！”

以下是，本来设定为快穿之后的一些小脑洞，现在决定删除快穿部分，所以将一些想过的段子放一放。

盾铁

1

泽莫：“放弃吧，这是经过强化的材质，凭借你们是打不破的……”

夏洛特拍了拍正在敲打泽莫藏身之处玻璃的美国队长的肩膀，“不好意思请让一下。”

泽莫：“我说过，你们不可能……”

夏洛特伸出一根手指头，啪的一声在玻璃上弹了一下，号称冬日战士美国队长钢铁侠联手也打不破的超坚固材料，应声而碎。

泽莫：“……？？？”

夏洛特：呵，贫弱。

2

夏洛特：“姐妹，蜘蛛侠能安排一下吗？”

系统：“姐妹，你不爱你的贱虫了吗？”

夏洛特：“年龄分级警告，他们两个不能同框好伐。”

系统：“如果真有年龄分级的话，你他妈只能和死侍在一起。”

SPN

1

夏洛特看到那对死了活活了死打了天堂打地狱的兄弟，沉默了：“姐妹，我一个氪星人，你将我扔进超自然力量，我怀疑你在针对我。”

三天之后。

夏洛特发现。

哦，对哦，这部剧里就算是天使恶魔也只能肉搏。

氪星人果然他妈的还是最强的。


	17. Chapter 17

256

闪电侠是个好向导。

比方说，他带路的第一站就是他们正义联盟的休息室。

出来的时候闪电侠还捧着山一样高的零食，夏洛特还友情的帮忙拎了一堆，收获了闪电侠感激的眼神。

夏洛特捂住胸口，“姐妹，我爱上他了。”

系统：“绿灯警告。”

夏洛特接着说道，“我想要当他妈妈。”

系统：“？”

奇怪的母子情增加了。

257

系统非常痛心：“你不爱你的亲亲儿子康纳了吗？”

夏洛特非常冷漠：“……姐妹，梗玩了太多次就烂了。”

258

他们走到一半的时候碰到了正值班过来的神奇女侠，她手里面拎着长剑神采奕奕的跟着夏洛特打招呼，“你好啊。”

夏洛特看向亚马逊公主的美貌，“姐妹，我爱上她了。”

系统：“什么，说好的我才是你一辈子的姐妹呢？！你怎么随随便便就爱上了别人。”

系统十分做作的接着说道，“那好吧，我们好聚好散，你一个月几十万的分手费给一下我现在立刻就滚蛋。”

夏洛特翻了个白眼，“我想要的是姐妹吗？我想要的是老婆！”

系统：“？”

奇怪的百合情增加了。

259

系统对于这件事情应对的非常得心应手，“你在想桃子。”

夏洛特痛定思痛：“说的也对。”

系统被夏洛特痛快的承认给震撼了一下，“你居然同意了？”

夏洛特经过了反思，震声说：“如果和女神在一起，我愿意当右边。”

系统震声：“韦恩家是破产了吗？你喝酒都买不起菜了吗？”

260

火星猎人在看到夏洛特的时候，眼神非常微妙的看了她一眼，但是并没有说什么，只是和她友好的打了个招呼。

夏洛特有点委委屈屈，“嘤，姐妹，火星叔不喜欢我。”

系统道：“没有，只不过是我暂时屏蔽了你的心灵，让他看不到你在想什么，所以他可能有点奇怪。”

夏洛特惊喜道，“真的吗，姐妹，你居然会对我这么好？”

系统惆怅的点燃了一根烟，“不，只有我受到这种摧残就够了，火星猎人他是无辜的。”

夏洛特：“……”

261

戴安娜其实对于夏洛特的好奇心并没有那么重，她来自神明的世界，本来那里的生育方式就不同寻常。

那么就算是男性与男性也可以生子，她也不会觉得有什么奇怪，更何况，这还只是个孩子，“不用那么紧张，联盟欢迎所有的战士。”

夏洛特连忙回答说，“不，我不会加入联盟，我只是有的时候跟着我爸爸上来帮忙。”

“你不加入？”不知道什么时候回来的绿灯侠将胳膊搭在了闪电侠的肩膀上，“如果是蝙蝠的话，我们会劝他的。”

在所有人看来，一个氪星人如果不加入正义联盟的事业，算是一种浪费，更何况之前他们联盟的主席非常正经的红着脸对联盟的几个元老说出来夏洛特是他和蝙蝠侠的女儿的时候，他们都觉得很快夏洛特就会跟着一起加入正义联盟，最不济也会加入少年泰坦之类的。

“你们会劝我什么？”蝙蝠侠无声的走进来，看上去阴沉恐怖。

他们联盟的顾问，阴沉，冷静，清醒，自持，能够用一次又一次的会议以人类之躯吓退在场所有的超能力者，将人间之神，宇宙维和者，神速力者，亚马逊人，火星人等等逼得节节败退，抬不起头来。

然后他们就看到夏洛特欢呼着扑上去，抱着他们从来看上去不近人情的顾问的胳膊开始甜甜腻腻的撒娇，“爸爸~”

在所有人都以为蝙蝠侠会冷淡的推开她让她站好的时候，他们就看到他们的顾问，还特意卸下了另一只手上的尖爪手套，这才拍了拍小姑娘的头，“我们先回哥谭。”

262

闪电侠目瞪口呆的拍了拍绿灯侠的肩膀，“天才。”

绿灯侠：“干嘛。”

闪电侠：“你应该让你们军团招募她。”

绿灯侠捂住脸，“……有道理。”

263

蝙蝠侠找夏洛特回哥谭是有正事。

夏洛特飞上天空看了一眼占领了阿卡姆岛中心的巨大变异植物，回来的时候心情复杂，“谁给毒藤女带植物了？”

蝙蝠侠接过夏洛特采集来的植物标本，放入简易的随身分析仪，“根据警卫所说，有一个医生偷偷送了花给毒藤女。”

“愚蠢。”达米安冷哼道。

“又一个被毒藤女控制的男人？阿卡姆医院招聘的时候真的要严格一些。”夏洛特叹息了一声，“我看到最大的那棵植物应该是在阿卡姆岛西面的这里，我从来没去过，那是哪儿？”

蝙蝠侠摸遍了阿卡姆岛的每一个角落：“那是阿卡姆岛的植物园。”

夏洛特：“……”

达米安：“……”

夏洛特觉得自己有很多需要吐槽的东西，“为什么，一个关押着毒藤女的精神病院，需要一个植物园？”

“就，阿卡姆里面根本没有患者需要去植物园这种地方吧？”

“你说得有道理。”蝙蝠侠从将收到的数据传送给了在蝙蝠洞的阿尔弗雷德，翻身下了蝙蝠车，“布鲁斯韦恩在下一次给阿卡姆资助的时候会和他们院长谈谈这个问题，现在，跟我来。”

264

毒藤女的植物布满了小岛，粗大的藤蔓如同克苏鲁的触手一般，将岛上所有的动静如实的传递给在植物园中的毒藤女。

“如此克苏鲁的场景，未免也太迎合阿卡姆这个名字了。”夏洛特躲开一株植物囊孢，由衷的感叹。

达米安：“你还会读书？”

夏洛特冲着系统委屈，“姐妹，他看不起我，我怎么就不看书了。”

系统想说是的，在杰森陶德死去的那一段时间里面，无论是往心里面去了多少，但是最起码真的读了很多的书。

夏洛特接着说道，“我这么多年看的超蝙盾铁贱虫德哈亚梅绿红拔杯锤基加起来没有一万也有八千！”

系统：“放过他吧！他还只是个十岁高龄的孩子。”

265

达米安用剑砍断了一只伸过来的植物藤蔓。

“你居然敢伤害我的孩子！”

毒藤女愤怒的声音隐隐传来，更多的藤蔓缠绕着达米安将他卷上了半空。

夏洛特看向被藤蔓裹住在空中奋力和藤蔓缠斗的达米安。

系统：“去帮他啊，当姐姐的。”

夏洛特：“等一下，我先打个电话让Dicky和杰森赶紧过来。”

系统：“没有那种的福利画面！快去救人！”

266

毒藤女最后虽然被重新关进了监狱，但是因为她的植物带来的破坏，阿卡姆里有几个牢房已经被毁。

哈莉奎茵，杀手鳄，稻草人以及萨斯先生成功逃出了阿卡姆。

夏洛特忧郁地看着空荡荡的囚牢，无奈的摇了摇头，看来将来一段时间有的忙了。

然后她转向谜语人的牢房，十分欣慰：“幸好你没有逃出去，谜语人。”

还带着石膏的谜语人：妈的，离我远点！

267

回了家之后，夏洛特还要辅导达米安上课。

因为达米安现在太过于熊，送他去上学并不是什么好选择，所以布鲁斯将他放在家里面教育。

夏洛特虽然文学类方面不学，但是理科方面很优秀，再加上有超级大脑的记忆力，所以她也会在布鲁斯休息的时候担当达米安的教育问题。

“我不需要这种东西。”达米安毫不犹豫将她拒之门外。

夏洛特学着迪克一样给达米安选择题：“Dami，你是想要放我进去，还是今天晚上想要睡在被我拆下来房门的房间里。”

达米安：“……”

268

夏洛特忧郁的看着达米安做作业，跟系统聊天：“其实我理解达米安，我也不想学习。”

系统：“学习使人进步。”

夏洛特：“我有超级大脑过目不忘根本不需要去上学，我好像没有在家里面宅着。”

系统和蔼的谆谆教导：“等你真的没事情天天在家里面就会觉得无聊了。”

夏洛特瘫在桌面上当咸鱼，“放屁！窝在床上和朋友打机，对着墙头打飞机的日子我永远会爽到！”

系统：“？放我下去这不是去幼儿园的车。”

269

达米安非常不喜欢夏洛特。

他觉得夏洛特是个非常不要脸的人。

氪星人都是这样，用他们的不要脸缠着父亲！绝对是不怀好意！

比如说，夏洛特有一张父亲给他的黑卡。

上一次，她将哥谭的一栋建筑给砸到了，父亲没收了她的卡。

然后夏洛特就抱着父亲的胳膊用非常谄媚的声音叫爸爸。

结果父亲居然将卡还给他了。

上上次，她将一只会飞的狗带回来在庭院里面玩接球，那只狗将他们庭院的墙壁撞了洞！

然后夏洛特就抱着父亲的腰将头埋在父亲的怀里十分恶心的蹭啊蹭。

结果父亲居然就原谅了这个氪星人！

还有上上上次，明明她会飞，还非要坐父亲的蝙蝠机，父亲明明就不同意。

然后夏洛特就噘着嘴在那里用脚尖在地上画圈，眼睛里面非常有演技的还带了点眼泪（这一定是眼药水！）看着父亲。

父亲居然！居然让她开了蝙蝠机！

这个氪星人一定是会魔法！

但是刺客联盟给的数据明明说过氪星人根本不可能会魔法，甚至他们对于魔法的抗性十分之低下。

270

达米安看向蝙蝠侠：“我来开车。”

蝙蝠侠：“NO。”

达米安：“我知道怎么开。”

蝙蝠侠：“No。”

达米安犹豫了一下，氪星人是不会魔法的，那么就说明……

他看向蝙蝠侠，压下自己心中所有的骄傲，只此一次的放软了声音：“父亲……”

蝙蝠侠：“No。”

刺客联盟资料不准，氪星人绝对会魔法！


	18. Chapter 18

夏洛特从来没想过，参与正义联盟的第一次战斗来得那么快，那么迅猛，迅猛到她都来不及反应。

她站在大都会的中心，空气里面混合着飞扬的尘土，让大都会的晴朗打了一个折扣，让空气看起来是肮脏的土黄色，她看向站在她面前的正义联盟成员。

他们的制服上都蒙着同样的肮脏灰色，灰尘和鲜血混合在一起，形成一道道污浊的痕迹，挂在他们曾经光鲜亮丽的自己的标记上。

神奇女侠走过来，冲着她张开双手，将她揽入胸怀，用温暖的体温想要将如同冰雕一般站在那里的夏洛特融化开，声音听上去沉重而悲痛：“夏洛特。”

“夏洛特，他尽力了。”

夏洛特看向如同孤狼一般将蝙蝠侠的尸身拥入怀中的超人，他的动作是那么用力，但有那么脆弱，他恨不得将对方融入骨血，却又小心翼翼的害怕给蝙蝠侠增加新一根断裂的肋骨。

“是的，他尽力了。”夏洛特说道，“他尽力了，我没有。”

我从一开始就知道这个世界的残酷，我从一开始就知道很多故事的终结，我却选择冷眼旁观。

你们都尽力了，只有我没有。

她和超人一起将布鲁斯韦恩带回了孤独堡垒，克拉克看向夏洛特，他的心中有着愤怒在涌动，但是他还有夏洛特，夏洛特一直看上去安静而平稳，沉默着为布鲁斯擦干净面容，换上干净的衣装，仿佛认命般的接受了这个事实。

“父亲，你看上去很疲惫。”夏洛特冲着他这么说道，克拉克想要冲着她安抚的笑一笑，但是却发现这件事情太难了。

微笑这件事情，以前有这么难吗？克拉克有些失神的想到，就连可以颠覆星球的他都要用最大的力气，才能牵动着嘴角，“夏洛特，你也得去医疗舱。”

夏洛特站起身来，她的身上还带着破损的伤口，残破的衣装，每一步都有千斤沉重，她冲着超人伸出手，摊开的手掌中，绿色的美丽矿物刺痛了克拉克的眼睛，“父亲，你得去休息一段时间。”

她其实很喜欢哥谭，这里看上去阴沉而灰暗，她见过的最多的就是哥谭的夜晚，当夜幕降临的时候，星点的灯光顽强的点亮哥谭最后一点的光芒，为蝙蝠灯的夺目打下坚持的基础。

阿卡姆的夜晚还是一张的嘈杂而混沌，她走过一间间的牢房，疯狂与恐惧张牙舞爪的向着她蜂拥而来，妄想着撼动她所有的勇气和决心。

第一次进入阿卡姆的时候，她曾经恐惧过，曾经想要逃跑过。

但是不是今天，她今天不会害怕。

当罗宾赶到的时候，空气里面弥漫着的只有蛋白质燃烧之后散发的臭气，他快速的奔跑在阿卡姆积水的道路，路过的守卫无一不在惊恐，他们在大喊着，在无线电里面张慌得传达着新的讯息。

达米安看向站在小丑牢笼前的夏洛特，那里曾经关着一个不要命的疯子，现在却只剩下一堆轻飘飘的灰烬，那个疯狂的，曾经将蝙蝠家族玩弄在鼓掌之中的混蛋，就这么悄然无声的被他带进来的风吹散，仿佛从来不曾存在过。

他看着阿卡姆的牢笼，一路走过来，已经空了太多的笼子，达米安经历过刺客联盟，经历过屠杀，经历过战火缤纷的混乱，但是这种单方面的碾压就仿佛神明的消除计划，让他疯狂的不舒服起来，“你说过，你永远不会杀死任何人，这不是你。”

他名义上的姐姐转过头来看着他，她没有戴着她的多米诺面具，完全不在乎她的身份会被暴露，又或者没什么能够让她在乎的事情。

“我说过吗？”夏洛特对他歪了歪头。

达米安握紧了自己的腰带，他在那里配备了氪石，他印象之中很少见过没有笑容的夏洛特，哪怕在那条小巷里面威胁他的时候，对方都带着笑意。

然而现在那些笑意仿佛被死亡所冻结，她看上去冷淡而薄情，“达米安，也许只是你记错了吧。”

她走到了他的身边，达米安觉得自己的冷汗顺着背脊滑下，对方的披风从他的手背上轻柔的滑过，就像是之前这个姐姐总是将他摁在怀里面的时候柔软的触感，但是一切都变了，他毫不怀疑现在如果他触碰过去只会摸得到坚硬的钢铁之躯，“夏洛特。”

“你看，达米安，他们都死了的话，达米安你就可以只需要去上学了，过普通小孩子的日子，难道不是很好嘛？”

夜翼也跟着赶来，他几乎就不敢相信这里是那个喧嚣而混乱的精神病院，悄无声息的牢房里面，只剩下正在和夏洛特对峙的达米安，他们姐弟二人无声的站在那里，夏洛特正在喋喋不休的说着自己的愿景：“你看，你的课程还没有结束，你将来可以选择一个自己更喜欢的职业，我想想，你那么喜欢小动物，兽医和动物学家你应该都很喜欢的呀，你可以修一个双学位嘛，到时候韦恩家会给你开一家动物医院，你知道咱们的祖父就是个医生吗？如果你开一家动物医院……”

“夏洛特！”夜翼的声音传过来，达米安和他退到了一起，冷声道，“夜翼，她疯了，将那个大氪星人叫过来。”

“我没有。”夏洛特看向达米安，有些惋惜的抚上旁边牢房的栏杆，那里曾经关押过谜语人，墙壁上用炭笔密密麻麻的写了很多古怪的谜题，“对了，Dicky，不要忙了，父亲已经被我关进幻影区了。”

她冲着夜翼和罗宾看过去，冰蓝色的眼睛看上去温柔而友爱，话语却是一句一句的伤人心扉，“你们根本就阻止不了我的，哪怕有氪石都不行，我还有别的事情要忙。”

她就那么旁若无人走过了夜翼和罗宾的身边，顿了一下脚步，“哦，对了，这件事情，希望你们能暂时和正义联盟保密。”

夏洛特并不想要自己的政权，那从来不是她想要的，她只是在追杀反派，所有的叫得上名号超级罪犯都得到了一张排上日程的死亡通知，一步一步走向他们最后的路程。

但是没有人能够阻止她。

正义联盟里面形成了巨大的分歧，绿灯侠觉得夏洛特做的事情只不过是在给予罪犯们应有的惩罚，从某种角度上面来说，这并不过分。

而神奇女侠和钢骨也决定站在夏洛特的那一方。

闪电侠说不准他应该拿什么主意，“我总觉得，她那么做有点太极端了，而且，好久没有看见超人出来了，他难道不会觉得有什么不对劲吗？”

神奇女侠则认为这件事情无须烦恼，“超人刚失去了蝙蝠侠，我们不应该逼迫他，也许夏洛特的意思就是超人的意思，而且正义女神的裁判之下他们确实罪有应得。”

火星猎人却强烈反对，“没有任何正义能够由个人判断，她正在走上错误的道路。”

“得了吧，琼恩。”绿灯侠摊开双手，“真的有人能够停下她吗，听听新闻里面怎么说的吧，正义联盟新的裁决人，维护世界和平的新希望！”

夏洛特坐在自己的安全屋里面，韦恩大宅已经对她关上了大门，阿尔弗雷德大概是这个世界上唯一能够对她横眉冷对而她又毫无办法的人。

红罗宾来阻止过她，但是没有成功过，一次都没有，最伟大的智慧碰上绝对的力量也无法得到胜利。

“怎么，就连你也不同意我的做法吗？”她看向潜入她安全屋的红头罩，“我以为杰森你一直都觉得杀死罪犯是一件好事情。”

“那是我，夏洛特。”杰森陶德对她说道，“我从一开始不能成为个英雄，这件事情我和布鲁斯都知道，但是你不一样。”

“你是个英雄，无论哪个老蝙蝠是怎么跟你说的，怎么防备你的，但是我知道你，我知道你是个英雄，你不应该做这种事情的，这不是你。”

夏洛特看向杰森陶德，他也没有带着他的头罩，那张面容是她从小就看惯了的，少年时代柔软的线条已经变得冷峻而坚硬，眼睑在眨动的时候带着一点光芒，仿佛打上了一层美丽的高光，一次一次的将那双燃烧着的海蓝眼睛遮盖又暴露出来，“我从来不是英雄，杰森。”

“我只是个女儿。”

杰森陶德冲着她拔出了枪，“这里面是氪石子弹，你也许吃上一颗冷静冷静。”

“我不会伤害你们。”夏洛特站起了身，“但是，再见。”

看来现在只有孤独堡垒才能当做她的容身之所。

她抬起头看着那茫茫白雪之中的巨大建筑，“孤独堡垒，这个名字挺起来就不是很吉利。”

“夏洛特，你不能继续下去了。”系统的声音在她的耳边报警，这么多时日里面，她已经将自己所有的话语全部都说完了，可是夏洛特从来没有回应过，“你要扰乱这个世界吗？”

“系统。”夏洛特第一次回应了她，“你还记得，我们第一次见面的时候，我对你说我喜欢超级英雄的时候，你笑话我什么吗？”

系统：“夏洛特，我当时只是开玩笑。”

夏洛特走进孤独堡垒，乔尔艾尔自从她将超人关入了幻影区之后就不再出现，偌大的堡垒里面只有她一个人。

还有摆放在那里的，保存着布鲁斯韦恩尸体的水晶棺。

“你告诉我，世无英雄。”

“但是你错了，这个世界上有那么多的英雄，你看到了吗？”

系统隐隐约约察觉到了不对，“夏洛特，你告诉过我，你希望成为英雄，不要走上错路，算我求求你了好不好？”

“这个世界上有英雄，但是这个世界配不上他们。”她的声音里面带着决绝，她已经很久没有下过决心，她的一生都在追求虚假的幻影，但是布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠是她生命中的光芒，所有人都觉得他只是隐藏在黑暗的蝙蝠，可是对于她来说，那只回家的一盏明灯，给她所有面对这个未知世界的勇气，只要她一回头，就能看到蝙蝠侠和她的兄弟们在身后。

她明知道这个世界给予他们的只会是伤痛，只会有鞭笞，只会有痛苦，她为什么那么久以来，什么都不会做，“我要创造一个，他们配得上的世界，在那个世界里不会有见鬼的超级罪犯，他们可以一直一直幸福的生活在一起。”

“那之后，我就会带回父亲，然后复活爸爸，我有那么多种方法！拉萨路池！酒神因子！母盒！天启星！有那么多的宇宙那么多的星球！我可以做到，我绝对可以做到！”

她的声音拉扯着，悲伤和疯狂如同丝线无形的搅乱着她的声带，每一句话都带着杜鹃啼血的苦痛。

系统痛苦的大喊着，“够了！你做出这种事情，你以为将他们带回来之后他们还会原谅你吗！”

“我不值得原谅！他们回来之后将我关进幻影区一辈子也好，将我关进阿卡姆也好，将我用氪石捅穿杀死也好！我只要他们能够回来能够幸福！”

系统：“我要将你带离这个世界，你不能继续下去了。”

“我知道你会这么做。”夏洛特恢复了平静，她看上去就像是平常一般，“我，夏洛特，自愿放弃穿越资格。”

“你疯了吗？夏洛特，你会被永远困在这里的！”

“我自愿与系统解绑，永远留在这个世界，所有后果由我一人承担。”

随着一声机械音之后，夏洛特的世界里面再也没有声音存在，她坐上孤独堡垒的座位，那里将是她漫长征程之中的铁王座，她将走完一段疯王一般狂乱血腥的历程，直到最后被自己最亲近信任的人砍下头颅。

那是她自愿选择的道路。

END

愚人节快乐www

此分支将不会发生，因为有人在评论区说过，如果这个世界失去了老爷夏洛特会如何，所以愚人节短篇就搞这个啦wwww

不要担心，晚一些更新的时候，此篇将会被编辑覆盖。


	19. Chapter 19

他从来没想过，还会有一天在蝙蝠洞看见夏洛特。

她随着一道刺目的光芒凭空出现在蝙蝠洞中，狼狈的趴在地上，仿佛下一秒就会死去。

“迪克。”她抬起头来：“新制服？”

时过境迁，他们的制服都已经不再相同，他换上了属于蝙蝠侠的黑色披风，将自己的容貌笼罩在恐惧愤怒与黑暗之中，那些玩笑都被他牢牢收拢在黑色的蝙蝠标志底下，他成了另一个沉默寡言的蝙蝠侠。

而夏洛特。

她的制服胸前即没有属于蝙蝠家的荣耀，也没有属于超人的希望，完全不怯于用自己夏洛特韦恩的面容见人，白色的衣装简单的装饰着金色的纹路，看上去光鲜亮丽的符合她的新形象——

这个世界新的秩序者。

迪克格雷森不知道自己是否应该走过去，他扭过头用自己能对夏洛特所发出的最冷酷的声音说，“你终于打算投降了吗？”

夏洛特奋力的将自己支撑起来，无所不入的黄太阳正在让她的伤势恢复，但是依然还不够快：“只是母盒传送的地点出了错误而已。”

迪克下意识的后退了半步，再绷不住他的冷淡：“你去了天启星？你疯了吗？”

“我还以为我们早就跳过了问这个问题的阶段。”

“你赢不了达克赛德，就算联盟一起都赢不了，你这是在自杀。”

夏洛特摇摇头，“我这次输了，但是下一次我会做好准备。”

“没有下次了。”迪克的手挪到了蝙蝠洞的红太阳开关上，这还是布鲁斯在的时候就布置好的，但是他有些犹豫的看向夏洛特，她的伤势太重了。

夏洛特冷静的指出这一点，“如果你现在让我脱离黄太阳，我就会死。”

她说这话的时候冷淡的仿佛在说别人的死亡，那些被她判了死刑的罪犯，她就是用这种冷淡的强调宣布他们的罪行，然后毫不犹豫的用热视线烧死他们，迪克曾经见过无数次，在现实世界，在噩梦之中。

他曾经做过很多次的梦，在梦里，他们还开心的一起蹲在滴水兽上，没心没肺的吃着她用热视线加热的苹果派，开着无伤大雅的玩笑，然而下一秒，夏洛特的热视线就变成了梦魇挥舞的武器，真实的用滚烫的热度将他寸寸吞噬，但是他却不知道到底是自己的灵魂承受了更多的苦痛，还是肉体遭受了更多的折磨。

“蝙蝠侠不杀人，对吧？”

他从夏洛特的语气之中听到了一丝讽刺，也许她从来都不是她所承认的蝙蝠侠，他没有布鲁斯那样的意志，也没有布鲁斯那样的执着。

就像现在，他最后还是挪开了自己的手。

“替我跟阿尔弗雷德和达米安问好。”夏洛特在飞离蝙蝠洞的时候这么说道，但是她很快又后悔了，白色的披风在黄太阳之下镀上了一层温暖的淡黄光芒，就像是哥谭蝙蝠灯的色调，“算了，他们也不会想听。”

“谢谢你，Dicky。”

她停在哥谭的一处安全屋里面，身上的伤势不足以让她安全的回到孤独堡垒，毕竟现在正义联盟也决定追捕她，但是哥谭总是有几个安全屋是正义联盟所不知道的。

但是红罗宾知道。

“我没有带泰坦成员。”提姆这么对她说道，“我听迪克说你出现在蝙蝠洞，这里是你最有可能回的安全屋。”

“少年泰坦最近很闲啊，你都在哥谭驻扎了。”

“拜你所赐。”

夏洛特坐在椅子上面，看向站在自己面前的红罗宾，“你想要和我谈什么？”

提姆来的时候也只是想要和她谈谈，“你知道最近哥谭的犯罪率下降只是一种假象对吧。”

在夏洛特的步步追杀之下，哥谭的犯罪率仿佛直线下降，这个城市正在呈现一种类似于大都会的欣欣向荣，古老和腐朽仿佛一朵突然移动了脚步的乌云，决定不再盘踞在这个让他失去了兴趣的城市。

但是这一切都是假象，但只不过是自欺欺人。

“我知道，一味的压制只会带来触底反弹，总有一天，当人们觉得不再犯罪就无法活下去的时候，无论哪条路都是死，为什么不大胆一试。”这件事情她很早之前就已经知道，“到时候，哥谭很有可能会爆发比之前更高的犯罪率。”

“既然你知道的话……”

“我的责任只是惩罚超级罪犯，但是你们会让哥谭变得更好，那将是你的职责，韦恩家所有的资源都在你的手上，你会创造一个更好的哥谭。”

她缓步走下了椅子，黄太阳光已经让她的伤势恢复的足够飞回孤独堡垒，这场对话也应该结束，如果时间再拖久一点，早晚会被发现。

更何况，红罗宾很有可能有所埋伏，她能听到杰森陶德的机车呼啸的声音，也能听到夜翼带着罗宾开蝙蝠车而来的轰鸣引擎，他们很可能带了氪石武器，还有藏在他们自己安全屋里的微型红太阳碎片，但是他并非是在拖延时间，他只是真心实意的期待着夏洛特能够迷途知返。

可是那不可能，这个世界已经被她修复的七七八八，她不可能在这个时候停下她的脚步，“犯罪就像是癌细胞，只要它不成长到足够大，偶尔有一两个细胞的变异根本不足为惧，而韦恩家能够让哥谭这座城市变得更好，就像是注入了免疫力，从最开始的根本扼杀变异的源头，我只是以毒攻毒的化疗手段而已。”

她伸出手去想要和以前一样给提姆德雷克一个拥抱，但是最后，却退开了脚步，“我相信你，提宝。”

提姆想要在夏洛特的脸上捕捉过去的样子，总是欢笑着的，跟他开着玩笑的，开心的时候就会跳上他的后背的夏洛特，但是他能在她的脸上找到的只有经历的杀戮之后被亡灵所困的冷漠，仿佛只要勾动嘴角，就会被她所背负的死亡所渲染上疯狂。

杰森陶德再见到夏洛特已经是一年后。

超级罪犯在这个地球上彻底消失，新闻里每天关于夏洛特韦恩到底是天神降临还是魔鬼临世这件事情争论不休，他们国家现在那个愚蠢的总统正以一天二十条的推特频率评价夏洛特的做法，摇摆不定，言辞激烈，天眼会和正义联盟进行过一次又一次激进的会议。

而旋涡中心的风眼，正在韦恩大宅。

他推开门，这里是夏洛特韦恩的卧室，他们一起在这里渡过了最无忧无虑的年岁，偷偷躲在床下讲鬼故事，策划应该如何偷出蝙蝠车，在阿尔弗雷德的注视下一起老老实实的写着弱智的作业，跟着布鲁斯一起窝在床上看老旧的电影。

他还记得他第一次来韦恩大宅的时候，夏洛特指着这里跟他说有事情可以直接来这里找她。

彼时他是个刚因为撬了蝙蝠车轮胎而被抓的街头小混混，实在弄不清楚千金大小姐怎么会对他这样的毫无防备。

从一开始，无论是哪一个罗宾，哪一位被那个老头子带回来的孩子，她从来都用着自己最大的善意去包围他们。

卧室里面一切如旧，阿尔弗雷德习惯的将这里打扫的一尘不染，仿佛房间的主人从来没有走上过一条决绝苦难的道路，而不过是去上学，下午就会回来。

夏洛特半倚靠在床头，她没有穿她那套白金相间的制服，而是穿着她十七岁生日那年，布鲁斯韦恩送给她的礼服，戴着杰森陶德送给她的耳环，蓝色的丝绸和浅蓝色的宝石都很映衬她的眼睛，这份礼物他们都挑了很久。

“你怎么这么快就来了。”夏洛特抬起了头，她摆弄着手里面的小盒子，“好吧，发信器，我没看到这个。”

杰森陶德按住自己腰间的枪柄，“你偷了我的东西。”

但是下一秒，他的双手已经被蝙蝠手铐靠在了桌子上，杰森陶德在一瞬间有些慌乱，但是夏洛特只是又坐回了床上，“我本来想让你走的，但是我想你应该不会走吧。”

杰森陶德试图挣脱手铐，金属镣铐的清脆碰撞声在房间里面响亮的发出回声。

“不用那么紧张。”夏洛特摁下床头一个按钮，红色的太阳光流泻而下，在她的黑发上打上一层血红的光芒，“今天是个值得庆祝的日子，我几乎完成了所有的工作。”

“这个世界上已经没有超级罪犯了，如果你是这个意思的话。”杰森陶德一边搭话一边冷静的思考着应该如何打开镣铐，他总不能当着夏洛特的面去开锁。

“是几乎没有。”她打开了手中的盒子，这是她从杰森陶德那里偷来的东西，绿色的子弹光芒诡谲，她拿出那枚氪石子弹，自嘲地说：“我最开始送给你氪石的时候，还期待过你会不会将它做成别的东西。”

她打开了床头柜，杰森陶德察觉出有什么地方不对劲，“等一下，夏洛特，你想要干什么！”

“这个世界上最后的超级罪犯，你觉得是谁。”

杰森陶德奋力的挣扎起来，手铐锋利的金属磨破了手腕内侧薄弱的皮肉，鲜血的温度传导上了冰冷的金属，吸收了热量变得温热得让人不舒服：“夏洛特！”

“不要这么做！好不好，夏洛特……”他的声音如同受伤的兽，几乎是在哀求她。

她看向杰森陶德，其实你不用这么难过，我很抱歉会让你露出这样的表情。

她还有很多的话想要和杰森陶德说，她想说，我真的喜欢你，你是蝙蝠家里面我最喜欢的那一个，从上一辈子我就一直一直喜欢你，我看着你的死亡，看着你的成长，看着你走在一条布满荆棘却依然愿意怀抱善意的道路上，我就喜欢你了。

你就像是少女高中时候最美好的那段恋情，只要看着你的笑容，就足够让我的心快乐的舞蹈，你的每一句话都被我牢牢的记住，写在飘着花香刻着花纹的信笺上，小心翼翼的在心中一块无人所知的地方收藏，将它们精心的挂在心里角落中茂盛的树枝上。

明明只是想要独自欣赏，明明只是想要偷偷珍藏，可是那棵树却越来越大，信笺却越来越多，占据了我整个心灵，虬根曲绕的让我每一次都不自觉地想起你。

可是这些话，到底还是不能说出口，永远都不会说出口。

她知道自己的时间不多了，她在孤独堡垒里面安排好了复活仪式的一切，而在她打开红太阳灯之前，她已经听到了那个微弱却有力的心跳，很快他就会放出幻影区的克拉克肯特，他们两个大概马上就会来到韦恩大宅。

她看向杰森陶德，他的一只手已经从手铐中挣脱出来，拇指脱臼的痛苦让他脸色发白，但是却依旧努力的试图打开另一只手的手铐。

她举起从杰森陶德那里偷来的手枪，对准了自己的脖颈，对着杰森陶德露出笑容，她已经很久都没有笑过，不知道这个笑容是否足够灿烂，能够足够到欺骗杰森陶德让他觉得她毫无遗憾，她有很多的话想要对杰森陶德说，但是最后，她选择了那一句：

“对不起，杰森。”

居然让你看到这个。

然后，她扣动了扳机。

明亮的白色光芒在她的眼前炸裂开来，但是她却听不到爆破的声音，她感觉到自己的身体正在飞翔，飞翔，那不是她所习惯的飞翔，而是有无数双手正在将她的灵魂一步一步托高，熟悉的面孔正在她的面前旋转着，她看到了很多张温柔的笑脸，她最终在那里面找到了熟悉的冰蓝色眼睛和天空蓝眸子，她想要走过去，但是他们伸出来的手却越来越遥远。

她想要奔跑过去，奋力的奔跑，奔跑，但是最终她停在了原地。

这样就是最好的，他们将远离这个死亡的国度，那就是最好的，她停留在了原地，继续将自己未完的歌曲唱完：

一杯敬自由 一杯敬死亡  
宽恕我的平凡 驱散了迷惘  
好吧天亮之后总是潦草离场

清醒的人最荒唐

BAD END 1 【消愁】


	20. Chapter 20

271

夏洛特从来不忘自己的使命。

说搞超蝙，那就搞超蝙。

于是她跑去了大都会克拉克的公寓。

克拉克在知道夏洛特来了之后，看了一眼自己马上就要死线的稿子，不得不心虚的开启了超级速度，同时将自己的超级大脑运用到极致，作弊的完成了今天的工作。

夏洛特凑过去看着居然在这样的速度敲击之下还没有因为荷载过高而死机的电脑，果不其然的在电脑的背面看到了那小小的蝙蝠标志。

“父亲写的很好啊。”

克拉克正在赶的是一篇关于最近时事的报道，简单清晰的用最直白的语句阐述了关于最近一件发生在大都会的化工企业的内幕以及他们跟州选举人之间的勾结。

可以看得出来克拉克在其中费了很多的心思，桌面上堆满了各种各样的参考资料。

夏洛特就坐在那里看着克拉克埋头用心的赶稿子，克拉克完成之后回头道，“怎么样，想要去什么地方玩吗？”

在夏洛特的坚持下，克拉克换上制服带着夏洛特去了大都会最著名的观光地——

星球日报的那个球。

272

超人站在星球大厦的楼顶，他刚才负责将没换制服的女儿给背上来，“如果你想要飞一飞的话，可以穿制服来。”

夏洛特叹了口气：“我不敢穿制服来大都会。”

超人好奇地问：“为什么？”

夏洛特：“……因为莱克斯卢瑟。”

超人点了点头，“卢瑟虽然对我的态度并不好，但是他本质上大概不是一个坏人，他只是走了错路。”

夏洛特抱着胳膊在星球大厦的楼顶看大都会的风景，这里的确和哥谭有很多的不同：“不是，我上次来的时候他绑架了我，让我给他生孩子。”

超人：“……”

夏洛特：“等一下，父亲，你要去干嘛？”

眼睛冒红光的超人笑容和善：“没什么，我去和卢瑟谈一谈。”

夏洛特：……可你的表情分明就是老子要去捏爆他的蛋。

273

克拉克最近和布鲁斯没什么进展，虽然他们两个在联盟的时候还是会见面，但是蝙蝠侠对于超人的态度未免有些太过冷淡。

至于上一次夏洛特过生日的时候，明明他也看得出来布鲁斯的松动，但是在那之后，布鲁斯却立刻将他拒之门外，他所发出的约会邀请全部都石沉大海。

他想过夜训的时候去找布鲁斯，但是最近布鲁斯总是将罗宾带在身边，他总不能带着那孩子的面跟布鲁斯做点什么越界的事情。

所以两个人的关系现在还有点停滞不前。

万年单身选手夏洛特出主意：“父亲，你有没有考虑过跟爸爸做那个挑战。”

克拉克脸红了，有点结结巴巴的说：“但，但那样好吗？”

夏洛特：“也没什么不好吧，试试就试试呗。”

274

夏洛特当天下午被迪克带回了布鲁德海文。

提姆和杰森两个人虚弱的一人占了安全屋的一个沙发，躺在上面捂着眼睛哼哼唧唧。

夏洛特瞠目结舌的看向迪克：“大哥，你这么厉害……”

迪克：“我不知道你在说什么！但是我觉得我不想听你接下来的猜测。”

275

系统：“姐妹，其实我真没想到你会吃dickjay。”

夏洛特：“为什么啊？”

系统：“那样你就是蝙蝠家唯一的单身了。”

夏洛特思索了片刻，故作悲痛：“其实如果是他们两个，我可以跟他们3……”

系统：“别动，正好我最近上火，尿黄。”

276

迪克开始介绍今天的情况：“你知道阿卡姆逃出了很多的犯人，所以今天我们跟布鲁斯联络，询问需不需要我们帮忙。”

他犹豫了一下，不知道怎么样才能不摧残妹妹的心灵还将这句话说下去。

但是提姆不会考虑这个，他将手里面的抱枕冲着夏洛特扔过去，悲愤的说：“然后超人就进来了。”

杰森陶德用莎士比亚悲剧女主角的腔调虚弱的接了下去：“超人，全裸的超人！”

夏洛特：……

父亲，我是让你试试就试试，不是让你去试试就逝世的。

277

迪克不赞同的看向自己的两个弟弟，然后转过头去安抚夏洛特：“Char，我们不是反对克拉克和布鲁斯在一起，但是……你在干嘛？”

夏洛特：“……把今天查到的情侣之间必做一百件事的副本删掉，我觉得克拉克不需要。”

夏洛特对这系统不解的问：“为什么我说挑战的时候，说的明明是全年龄，我父亲会理解成R18呢。”

系统：“……也许他是真正了解你的人。”

278

杰森陶德，现年十七岁，从来没想过复活之后的人生会这么艰难。

“我大概一辈子都忘不了那玩意了。”他痛苦地捂住了脸，他就不应该和老蝙蝠有联系！

夏洛特震惊地说：“杰森，你不能这样！你这样可是走小妈文学路线，会被禁的。”

杰森陶德无语的看向迪克格雷森，用脚踹他的屁股：“管管她。”

迪克格雷森灵敏地躲开了那一脚，表情却兴奋的像是振翅高飞的小鸟：“至少这次当妈的不是我。”

杰森陶德：“……”

再说一次，杰森陶德，现年十七岁，从来没想过复活之后的人生会这么艰难。

279

夏洛特对系统说话的时候表情就像在进行什么严肃的学术分析：“姐妹。”

系统：“……我看看你能放出什么屁来。”

夏洛特：“如果，桶要是和克拉克在一起，那就是二桶搞了小妈文学。”

系统：“虽然不可能，但是你继续。”

夏洛特：“这个时候我要是搞红头罩，那就是小妈文学中的小妈文学，不觉得很刺激吗？”

系统：“禁 止 套 娃 ”

280

夏洛特看着躺倒一片的兄弟们，突然想起来一个严肃的问题，“爸爸当时是在蝙蝠洞吗？”

迪克说：“是的，当时我们还在分析小丑会不会和这件事情有关系，然后……”

提姆发出一身高亢的抽泣声，痛苦的将自己的头埋进抱枕里面，“求求你！不要让我再想起来了！”

迪克看向面色如土的夏洛特，觉得他们不应该这么说，于是关切的问道，“Char怎么了？”

夏洛特抿了抿嘴唇，沉痛的看向她的兄弟们：“其实也不是什么大事。”

“只是Dami自从来了之后，几乎每天都泡在蝙蝠洞的训练室里面。”

迪克：“……”

杰森：“……”

提姆：“……”

281

迪克格雷森提议他们去解救不应该承受该年龄之重的达米安的时候，换来了提姆德雷克和杰森陶德的反对。

迪克格雷森觉得他们之间不能那么没有兄弟情：“小D只是个孩子……”

提姆德雷克尖锐的指出问题：“你上次让他掏凶器的时候，怎么没考虑过他是一个孩子呢，格雷森？”

迪克格雷森觉得自己被冤枉了，“我明明是将这工作交给小翅膀了，是你推给小D的。”

杰森陶德被扯入了对话，“一回生二回熟，他不会在乎的。”

对于这两个人的反对态度，夏洛特给予了坚定地鄙视，毅然决然的站到了迪克那方，“你们怎么能这么冷酷无情，Dami是我们的弟弟，没事，大哥，我跟你走。”

282

系统：“你不会是想要回去开透视看超蝙现场做爱吧。”

夏洛特感觉到自己人格受到了侮辱：“什么，姐妹我是那种人吗，居然拿自己年幼的弟弟做借口回家偷看自己的父亲和爸爸做十八禁的事情，我是什么人渣吗？”

系统：“你不是吗？”

夏洛特坦坦荡荡：“我是人渣哦。”

系统：“……”

283

最后迪克还是拖动了自己不情愿的弟弟们。

当然，杰森陶德由拥有氪星力量的夏洛特拖动。

他们制定了一套完整的计划，为了能够从蝙蝠侠和超人的手下救下正在夹缝中生存的达米安，迪克给每个人都分配了任务。

然而当他们进入哥谭市之后，所有的算盘都被打破了。

稻草人将他让人恐惧的大脸投影在哥谭的每一块屏幕，宣布着明天他将用恐惧的毒气占领哥谭市：“你们将会在恐惧之中死去，包括你，蝙蝠侠！哥谭将会是我的！”

迪克摊开手：“每次我都想问，罗宾不配拥有姓名吗？”

夏洛特翻了个白眼，大屏幕将稻草人的身形展示的纤毫毕现，“哥谭的反派毫无上进之心，别人家的反派都在占领世界，只有我们家的反派只要哥谭。”

杰森陶德用手枪击碎了一块恼人的屏幕：“他们还要银行。”

284

提姆德雷克示意自己先回蝙蝠洞查查有没有可能顺着广播的信号查到稻草人的所在地。

其他三个人则先去找戈登。

戈登正在组织警察们疏散人群，城市里面的蝙蝠灯已经被点亮，然而这一次却不足以驱散恐惧，大部分的市民争先恐后的登上巴士，妄图离开这座即将被恐惧笼罩的城市。

夏洛特看到这一幕都震惊了：“他们居然会离开哥谭？简直就是哥谭人之耻！”

杰森道：“可能都是大都会的外来流动人口。”

迪克：“……”

哥谭人就不能单纯的珍惜生命了吗？

不能，经过大风大浪的哥谭人不会在这个时候逃跑！

285

戈登发现了他们三个人的身影，走了过来，“蝙蝠侠呢？”

夏洛特侧耳倾听，她已经能听到空中的音爆声和蝙蝠车咆哮的引擎：“马上就来，现在情况怎么样了，戈登局长？”

戈登点燃了一支烟，看着混乱嘈杂的人群，“再有个十几辆大巴就差不多了，自己家里有车的估计早就已经跑到大都会了，超人会罩着他们。”

然后戈登就看到夜翼的表情明显的难看了起来，红头罩明显的烦躁了起来，夜鹭则表情明显的微妙起来。

超人现在罩着的是蝙蝠侠，而不是大都会。

戈登：我说错了什么？

夜翼将话题努力拉回正轨道：“有什么线索吗？”

戈登回复道：“没有，他就那么突然的蹦出来了，现在阿卡姆还没什么事情，但是黑门监狱那边不好说，听说稻草人的毒气刚放出来，那边就暴乱了，现在联络不上。”

红头罩给自己的手枪上了膛：“知道了，他们应该串通好了。”

夜翼和他们商量道：“这件事情可能会之前阿卡姆人越狱的事情有关，毒藤女应该知道这件事情，如果这背后有小丑在操纵的话那么就很难了结。”

戈登狠狠地抽了一口：“你们可以去问问毒藤女，我这边很快就完事，到时候我们……”

他回过头看向不知道什么时候消失不见的三只蝙蝠崽子，响亮的骂了一声：“fuck！”


	21. Chapter 21

286

蝙蝠侠是和超人一起来的，这点让戈登有些意外。

戈登道：“我刚才看到了夜翼他们几个。”

蝙蝠侠略一点头，看向已经进入到最后疏散阶段的市民们，“有更多稻草人的消息吗？”

“没有，现在街上到处都是浑水摸鱼的人渣。”咯噔哼了一声，“小偷，抢劫犯，那些罪犯看来今晚有个狂欢之夜。”

“不会持续很久。”蝙蝠侠冷声道。

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

蝙蝠侠：你该扭头了。

戈登：我今天就是不扭头我要瞪着你我看你能不能跑。

287

蝙蝠侠冲着超人使了一个眼色。

戈登感觉自己眼前一红，刚才还站在原地的两个人又一次成功的扭头没。

超人抱着蝙蝠侠飞在半空还能听到戈登绝望的说：“every damn time”

超人：“你每次都那么对戈登警长，就为了维持你蝙蝠侠的神秘感吗？”

蝙蝠侠：“闭嘴，小镇男孩，如果你不愿意可以放我下去。”

超人反手将怀里的蝙蝠侠搂的更紧：“永远乐意为你效劳，B。”

288

蝙蝠家的崽子们正在哥谭的滴水兽上，都仰着头看着滴滴打超过来的蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠过来之后，夏洛特将自己的滴水兽让给蝙蝠侠，让他满意的蹲着，自己和超人一起飘在半空中。

从这里能够看到哥谭市的全貌，稻草人的死亡威胁让惜命的非原住民们纷纷拥挤在开往大都会的大巴车上，而原住民们个个紧闭门窗，诅咒着谩骂着然后习以为常的躲起来。

首饰铺和军火铺往往是首当其冲遭殃的地方，从哥谭肮脏的犯罪小巷里面探头张望的犯罪者们欢呼着冲进一家又一家的店铺，相互推挤着将用枪支作为自己的装饰，让钻石挂满整个口袋。

连绵几日的大雨在今日居然戛然而止，为纵火犯们提供最大的便利，几处火光和浓烟仿佛是那群狂欢人的篝火，群魔乱舞着在哥谭的建筑之下投上狰狞的阴影。

蝙蝠侠表情严肃的俯视着哥谭。

夏洛特表情严肃的看着蝙蝠侠。

289

夏洛特：“姐妹，今晚的风，真的很nice。”

系统：“姐妹何出此言。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，你看这风，将蝙蝠侠的披风吹起来的时候，为露出来蝙蝠侠的屁股。”

系统：“………姐妹，往右看，夜翼没有披风，红头罩也莫得披风。”

夏洛特：“你懂个屁，就是要这种恰到好处的，若隐若现的偶尔露出来的臀部，那么一瞥过去，想要看又有点看不到的感觉，就是那种feel，你懂吗？”

系统双手合十：“大慈大悲观世音菩萨，救我早日脱离苦海。”

290

蝙蝠侠道：“我会去找稻草人，需要有人去审问毒藤女还有制止黑门监狱的暴乱。”

夜翼摊开双手：“你可以直接说你需要我们帮忙，那又不会杀了你。”

红头罩给了他一声冷笑嘲笑夜翼同学的学不乖。

红罗宾从蝙蝠洞发来了通讯：“各位，我在用蝙蝠电脑分析毒气样本，但是这次稻草人在里面加了点新东西，你们需要给我点时间。”

蝙蝠侠嗯了一声算是回复。

超人对蝙蝠侠说道：“B，我和你一起去。”

蝙蝠侠：“不需要，回你的大都会，大都会今天晚上涌入了大量的人，你今晚有的忙。”

超人态度坚决：“我必须跟你一起去，你现在的状态不够好。”

夏洛特用只有氪星人才能捕捉的声音跟超人说：“父亲，我不缺那点流量，你能详细说说为什么吗？”

超人：“……等你三十岁的时候我们才能讨论这个问题。”

291

蝙蝠侠没打算接着和超人交谈，蝙蝠车已经到了楼下，他一跃而下，滑翔翼融入哥谭的夜色，覆盖上恐惧带来的影子。

夏洛特看向自己的老父亲：快上。

超人接到了信号，对着夏洛特微微一下，在天空之中划过一道圆润的弧线，朝着蝙蝠侠那边紧跟而上。

夜翼接过任务：“那我先去找毒藤女，小翅膀你肯定是去监狱了，小鹭你跟着谁？”

夏洛特想了想，自己还是和毒藤女比较熟，于是打算跟夜翼走。

系统：“想都别想，你跟我去红头罩去监狱。”

夏洛特吃惊道：“为什么？”

系统面无表情的吞下一大把降压药，“我怕你中了毒藤女的迷情花粉之后，一分钟就扒光了红头罩骑在他身上。”

夏洛特伤心欲绝不敢置信的看着系统：“姐妹，我在你的心中，是那么弱的人吗？”

系统并不是看不起自己的用户：“就算你接受过蝙蝠侠的意志力训练，但是氪星人的精神力本来就……”

夏洛特觉得自己的尊严受到了挑战：“我在你心中居然需要一分钟才能扒光红头罩吗？”

系统双手在胸前握拳：“仁慈的父，万能的主，请接引我去你所在的天堂。”

292

虽然夏洛特最后还是选择跟红头罩去黑门监狱，但是她严肃的表示，自己根本不怕迷情花粉。

系统：“你骗谁呢。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，你是了解我的，如果我真的中了迷情花粉，那么我也不会对夜翼和红头罩做出什么。”

系统：“你接着编。”

夏洛特：“我会冲到我父亲的面前，命令他和我爸爸现场做爱给我看，那是唯一能满足我欲望的途径。”

系统：“………………你别说，你还真没编。”

293

红罗宾接着说道，“还有一件事情要告诉你们，达米安不在蝙蝠洞里面，他的机车也不见了。”

夏洛特拎起红头罩腾空而起，冲着停在滴水兽喊道“加油！鸟妈妈！”

杰森陶德一只手搂着夏洛特保持平衡一手冲着迪克挥别：“努力！鸟妈妈！”

提姆德雷克坐在蝙蝠电脑前端起自己的马克杯，在掐断通讯之前说：“活下去！鸟妈妈！”

迪克格雷森孤独的站在滴水兽上，咬着后槽牙扭头骂道：“操他的蝙蝠家！”

294

黑门监狱在他们赶到的时候已经大乱，狱警们已经全部都聚集在黑门监狱通往城市的唯一主干路的大门前。

夏洛特微微的皱起眉头，鲜血，硝烟与死亡的味道混合监狱本身所散发出的臭气里面，拧成古怪而诡异的气味，朝着夏洛特挥斥而来，对于拥有超级感官的人，这件事情从来不够友好。

“里面怎么样了？”夏洛特跟其中一名狱警打探。

狱警看上去还很年轻，他们往往对于守护这座城市的蝙蝠拥有最深厚的情感，哥谭的腐朽还没有足够将他们的脑神经腐蚀干净，他们还对蝙蝠这个信号有着憧憬和希冀，在看到夏洛特和杰森陶德身上的蝙蝠标记的时候，眼睛明亮宛如蝙蝠灯照耀在他的瞳孔，“在稻草人宣布要放毒气的时候，监狱里面有几间牢房发生了爆炸，现在死射占领了控制室。”

杰森陶德询问道：“有看到企鹅人吗？”

狱警呆呆地摇了摇头。

夏洛特问：“怎么，你觉得企鹅人也加入了？”

杰森掏出自己的双枪，冲着其中一个冲在最前面的人放了一枪：“我在之前调查黑面具的时候，发现他在和企鹅人的手下接触。”

夏洛特摸出自己的烟雾弹扔向正在朝着狱警们路障发出冲刺的囚犯：“先将前面的乱子给止住，然后我会告诉蝙蝠侠的。”

而就在烟雾的遮掩之下，夜鹭和红头罩进入前线。

295

夏洛特控制着自己的力道，尽管这里关押的都是手捏好几条人命的超级罪犯，她也得时刻记得，只要自己稍微用力，就可能让他们和这个美好的世界说再见。

杰森陶德却并不管那些，尽管如此，他还是选择用了橡胶子弹来对付这群人。

夏洛特看到杰森陶德看了她一眼，然后反身一个后空翻一脚踩上了她旁边倒下的一个囚犯的脸上，几颗碎掉的牙齿和清脆的鼻梁骨断裂声立刻迸发而出。

夏洛特：“嘿，他已经被我打晕了。”

杰森陶德一脚踢飞其中一个人的铁棍，“没有。”

夏洛特将几枚蝙蝠镖扔了出去：“你怎么知道。”

杰森陶德转过脸，又踢了那个囚犯一脚：“晕倒的人不会偷看你的裙底，而且不会起来。”

夏洛特做了一个混合着恶心和难以置信的表情：“这不可能，这个城市所有的罪犯都是蝙性恋（batsexual)”

杰森陶德：“哈，有道理，你应该提议他们写在脸书上。”

296

旁边一个罪犯在挨揍之后冲着那个被踩脸的罪犯啐了一口血痰，“他不是哥谭人。”

夏洛特：“现在这就说得通了。”

罪犯B也跟着踩了一脚那个罪犯：“我们不动蝙蝠侠的女人，你懂吗，菜鸟！”

夏洛特：“……我就想问问这个梗作者想要玩多久。”

297

杰森陶德被十几个罪犯团团围住，看来他们夺过了狱警的枪，手里面端着的枪支正对着红头罩：“我们的武器更多！打死他！”

杰森陶德一耸肩：“你们确定吗？”

他微微蹲下身体，在头罩的掩盖下露出一个笑，高声道：“Dracarys”

夏洛特从他的身后浮空而起，蓝黑色的披风在空中猎猎飞舞，热视线如同火焰一般将那些囚犯手中的枪支熔炼成赤红的铁水：“Drama khaleesi.”

298

系统：“……时至今日，居然还有人玩权游的梗。”

夏洛特一边打架一边和系统聊天，“因为杰森死的时候错过了第八季大结局，然后一直没有空补。”

系统：“你难道不应该阻止他吗？”

夏洛特狞笑道：“哈，我为什么要阻止他，有屎一起吃才是真正的感情。”

系统：“……”

299

在前院的危机解除之后，夏洛特突然想起来一件事情：“等一下，如果杰森是丹妮莉丝，我是雷戈的话。”

系统：“不要再玩小妈文学了，求求你了，真的快要被举报了。”

夏洛特荡漾的捂住脸：“哎呀，那不是在暗示他要骑在我身上。”

系统：“梅林啊！救我脱离苦海。”

300

夏洛特：“梅林没空理你，梅林正在守寡，你只想着梅林救你，谁来救救梅林？”

系统：“……请不要在超蝙的世界捅别的CP的刀！稍微有点基本素质啊你！”


	22. Chapter 22

301

夏洛特和杰森两个人飞上屋顶，干掉了埋伏在上面的三个狙击手，蝙蝠的通讯被接通。

虚拟屏幕上出现了蝙蝠侠的面容，还有站在他身后的超人：“稻草人准备引爆自己的毒气炸弹，范围将会扩散到整个东海岸。”

夜翼紧跟着进入了线路，“红罗宾刚才过来支援我，阿卡姆这边有几个人打算越狱，谜语人已经跑出去了。”

夏洛特：……这个剧情真的似曾相识。

她看向蹲在一旁的红头罩，他正用从狙击手那里抢来的来复枪瞄准下方的囚犯，精准的将子弹刺穿他们的膝盖。

感受到夏洛特投来的目光，杰森陶德一拉枪栓，脑袋上面那个有表情的桶做出了个疑惑的表情“怎么？”

夏洛特在空中挥了挥手，示意他继续，“没事，只是很高兴你在这。”

杰森陶德控制不住的翻了个白眼，“又在说蠢话，不如先考虑考虑接下来怎么办。”

夏洛特小声道：“只要我爸爸没有偷偷背着咱们又领养了一个罗宾然后让他也死了马上他就开着直升飞机带着猫耳黑桶出现的话，那么应该没什么太大的问题。”

杰森陶德：“你在说什么疯话呢？小丑往这边放笑气了？”

夏洛特欲言又止的看向杰森陶德，最后叹了口气将那颗大红枣搂进怀里：“没有。”

超人抢占了蝙蝠侠的通讯器，人间之神颇有威严的看向杰森陶德：“杰森……”蝙蝠侠沉声问他要不要跟上去，超人给了杰森一个你正在被我做成表的眼神，关掉了通讯。

302

系统：“姐妹，阿卡姆骑士的剧情不会发生的。”

夏洛特充满爱怜的摸了摸自己怀里那个红桶，被杰森不耐烦给拨到了一边去。

夏洛特道：“那就好，阿卡姆桶法外者桶都不如我的老婆桶。”

系统：“不要以为我没发现你在里面混入了奇怪的东西。”

夏洛特完全不搭理系统：“虽然阿卡姆桶的狂气和野性当年也让我特别喜欢，但是果然还是现在的二桶最好，啊，这个罪恶的男人，我爱他一辈子。”

系统：“我还有哪个神没求过来着？奥丁，九界统治者？”

夏洛特：“那是隔壁家的神，迪士尼闻风而来律师函警告，我建议你求宙斯，距离比较近。”

系统冷酷无情：“为了这种事情麻烦你爸爸同事的爸爸，我丢不起那个统。”

303

杰森陶德从来复枪的瞄准镜里面看到了一个人影，他放下自己手里的枪，然后又举起来，然后又端起来。

最后带着所剩无几的自欺欺人让夏洛特看，“那是那个恶魔崽子吗？”

夏洛特顺着他指的方向看过去，也自欺欺人的挪开视线：“……我不知道，我眼神不太好，遗传的近视，我父亲就戴眼镜。”

304

现任的罗宾加入了战局，他出来的时候没有带通讯器，可是他监听了他们联络的频道，蝙蝠侠那边他是不会自投罗网，夜翼那边也让他烦的不行，倒不如来黑门监狱，那些人还能让他练练身手。

杰森陶德收起自己的来复枪：“我们下去吗？”

夏洛特：“肯定要下去啊，不然呢？”

杰森陶德突然激动地站起来：“看，恶魔崽子挨揍了！”

夏洛特更激动：“哪呢哪呢，我来看看！”

夏洛特看了一会儿之后觉得自己不能就这么看着。

于是她打开了红罗宾的加密通讯频道，“红罗宾！”

红罗宾正在和狱警们探讨阿卡姆现在的情况，有些烦躁的拧着眉头：“什么事。”

夏洛特现场直播：“快看！罗宾挨揍了！”

红罗宾想起来就激动：“我来了我来了！给我几秒钟我把影像实时传入我电脑里面保存起来。”

阿卡姆的警卫们：？

305

在达米安被打了两拳之后，夏洛特立刻冲下去将达米安给护住，加入了战场。

达米安压低了他的小奶音叫嚣：“我不需要你帮忙，离我远点。”

“我们没打算帮你。”红头罩跟着一跃而下，顺便对其中一个囚犯进行了下落攻击，“这里本来就是我们的场子。”

达米安用刀柄戳中其中一名囚犯的小腹，“那你们之前躲去了什么地方，被这群囚犯给吓破胆了吗？”

夏洛特拎起一名囚犯将其甩飞了出去，“没什么，就是录了你的几个挨揍的表情，做成鬼畜视频等到你将来结婚的时候放给所有到场来宾看？”

红头罩用双枪轰开一条道路，“哈，我真不知道应该先笑哪一个？这个恶魔崽子能结婚？我真怕我活不到那一天，你有没有什么办法……”

夏洛特被缠的烦了，将红头罩和达米安两个拽到她的身后，反手拎起黑门监狱的厚铁皮闸门直接拆下来将围在他们面前的囚犯扇飞。

红头罩看着那扇怎么也有个几吨重的铁门被夏洛特挥舞的像个盾牌，耸了耸肩：“没事，当我没问。”

夏洛特将在场最后一个囚犯击飞后，铁门扔到一边去，回过头来揉自己弟弟的头，顺便将自己手上沾到的血抹到达米安的脑袋上，对杰森陶德怒目而视：“不要这么说，看看我们蝙蝠家的sweet pie，我只担心他十二岁就被人给拐跑了，不，我觉得是拐进来，但是这个无所谓，对吧？”

杰森陶德在听到sweet pie这个名字的时候就已经忍不住了：“哈哈哈哈哈。”

他大笑着也跟着去摸达米安的脸蛋，阴阳怪气的拉长音：“哦，我们的sweet pie。”

达米安耳尖红红咬牙道：“再那么叫我一次，我就让你们两个后悔降生到这个世界上来！”

306

他们进入黑门监狱的内部，有不少的牢房已经空了出来，但是依旧有不少的牢房里面还关着人。

杰森环顾了四周，“看来被放出来的都是黑面具和企鹅人的人。”

黑门监狱的人，年轻，精神正常，涉世未深，从来没有接受过来自夏洛特的亲切问候。

所以在看见三个蝙蝠家的人走进来的时候，无一不表示了热烈的欢迎。

夏洛特：“……”

问他们蝙蝠侠怎么不来让蝙蝠侠快来我要杀了他的也算正常。

问罗宾是不是蝙蝠侠儿子然后叫嚣着要拧断罗宾脖子的，她也就无所谓。

系统：“等一下，这个已经很有所谓了吧！”

夏洛特：“我的重点是这个吗！那些冲着我喊太太我喜欢你啊的到底想干嘛啊！”

307

子弹摩擦空气的声音夹杂在囚徒们困兽之斗的呼号之中，夏洛特反手杰森陶德和达米安护在身后，夺过达米安手中长剑。

金属之间的碰撞之声如鸣佩环，火花迸溅在雪刃之上，砸出炫丽的烟花。

更多更加密集的子弹朝着他们的方向奔过来，夏洛特踏前一步，手中的长刀舞了一个剑花，行云流水的将那些子弹击落在地，叮当之声不绝于耳。

系统：“你知道其实用你的身体直接挡更加方便吧。”

夏洛特不敢相信系统居然这么不懂行情道：“姐妹，实用只是一时的事，帅可是一辈子的事！”

308

夏洛特美滋滋的一边用刀接子弹一边说道：“我跟你说啊，姐妹，我当年还在玩只狼的时候就一直梦想有这么一天。”

系统：“所以呢。”

夏洛特道：“就是，有没有那种，能给我P上特效，就是那种两边有那种特效毛笔字写招式名字的镜头。”

系统：“没问题。”

夏洛特觉得自己的姐妹情谊没有白付：“哦哦哦，来呀来呀！”

她挥出一刀，就见系统在他的视线所及倒映出遒劲有力的毛笔大字：

【鸡之呼吸 壹之型 冲出铁笼】

夏洛特：“……？”

309

夏洛特：“举报了，你不光暗示我是鸡，你还想要让我死。”

系统破罐子破摔：“是，怎么滴吧？”

310

死亡射手出现的时候，夏洛特非常失望，她透视了对方的面具：“姐妹，他居然是原著向的白人。”

系统理所应当的说：“当然，这里又不强求ZZZQ。”

夏洛特摊开双手：“拜托，黑人死射可是威尔史密斯，用他演任何人都不是ZZZQ，人人都爱威尔史密斯。”

系统：“你父亲长得也不像亨利卡维尔，你也没说什么啊。”

夏洛特道：“我当然不会说什么，如果他长得像亨利卡维尔那么大一个甜心，我根本控制不住我自己，我早就跟他在洛丽塔的路上一路狂奔不回头了。”

系统：“拉奥啊！”

系统：“算了，拉奥不管用，看他的信徒就知道这个神不行。”


	23. Chapter 23

311

一轮枪林弹雨稍歇，轮到杰森陶德和达米安两个人回敬过去，夏洛特挥手打开死亡射手新一轮的弹药，将手中长刀重新扔回给达米安：“罗宾，没事吧。”

达米安借助旁边的掩体躲过死亡射手射来的子弹：“不用你管我，我可不会像那个胆小鬼一样躲在你的裙子底下。”

背靠夏洛特站着全拿她当掩体的杰森陶德感受到了冒犯。

夏洛特：“你知道蝙蝠侠也会拿神奇女侠做肉盾的吧。”

达米安：“……”有些东西就碎的很轻易。

312

死亡射手最后一颗子弹射向了杰森陶德，夏洛特下意识的伸手去挡，那颗子弹在她接触到之前在半空之中炸裂开来，绿色的烟雾升腾而起，夏洛特潜意识地向后一翻，从浮空状态跌落了地面。

杰森陶德踏前一步，手中双枪形成一道密集的火力线强压过去，抽空问了一句：“如何？”

“咳，没事。”夏洛特咳嗽了几声，“但是他怎么会有氪石粉，浓度还很高。“

“等我们抓住他就可以仔细问问。”杰森陶德回道。

可惜死亡射手得手之后并不恋战，“任务完成，拜拜，小鸟们。”

达米安紧追而上：“给我站住！”

夏洛特抽出手去抓住达米安的披风：“不行！蝙蝠侠没告诉过你吗，永远不要没准备的去追敌人。”

达米安习惯性的反手用长刀去打开夏洛特的手臂，杰森陶德伸手用自己的制服装甲去挡，长刀却依然划开了夏洛特轻便的制服袖口，留下一道浅薄血痕。

达米安抿着嘴收起了长刀，却也打消了接着去追死亡射手的打算，迎上杰森陶德谴责的目光。

夏洛特对他们两个笑道，“没事，罗宾又不是故意的，咱们等一会儿去屋顶晒一会儿就好了。”

313

夏洛特挥挥手示意达米安过来，达米安不情不愿的走过来，她借着达米安的肩膀站起来。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

夏洛特听到了那个声音，动作一僵，杰森陶德已经走在前面探路，听到后面脚步声停了侧过头，“怎么了？”

系统从刚才开始就没了动静，这说明她的精神被什么东西给强烈扰乱，导致系统无法正确出现。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

声音又一次传递而来，看着刚才混在氪石粉里面冒绿光的东西，不是稻草人的毒气，就是小丑的笑气。

杰森陶德还在看着她，夏洛特冲着杰森陶德拉长音道，“哎，我受伤了，走不动了，杰森你帮帮我嘛。”

达米安嗖的一声缩回了自己扶着夏洛特的手，“不许那么说话，让人恶心。”

滴答，滴答，滴答。

被抛弃的夏洛特半跪在地上，“哎，不要这样啊，sweet pie。”

达米安炸了毛：“不许那么叫我！”

“行了。”杰森陶德走回来，反手将夏洛特扛到肩膀上，“走了。”

……

夏洛特决定回家就给杰森陶德翻译一套晋江言情文学。

但是这个姿势可以摸到杰森的屁股！

夏洛特觉得失去了系统的人生真的是少了很多乐趣，就连杰森的屁股都不……

还是香的，还是要摸得。

314

三个人并排蹲在黑门监狱的楼顶陪着夏洛特晒月光，一边晒一边看着楼下狱警们正忙碌的将他们刚才解决的罪犯们重新送入监狱维护秩序。

夜翼和红罗宾也在这个时候赶了过来。

迪克轻盈的落下，“你们怎么停在这里？有收到布鲁斯的联络吗？”

杰森简单的解释了一下刚才发生的事情，转头去问红罗宾，“小红，你的解药呢？”

提姆从自己的腰带里面摸出来自己的小块氪石和解药的注射器，“蝙蝠电脑还没有解析完成，这只是初步中和剂，但是夏洛特你的体质等到一会儿恢复了之后就会自己将稻草人的毒气代谢出去，所以这应该就足够了。”

注射过中和剂之后，系统的声音终于再一次回到了夏洛特的脑海。

夏洛特：“姐妹，我想死你了！”

系统绝望的如同一只土拨鼠：“我他妈才清净了不到十分钟，啊！！！”

315

他们交换了一下情报，关于有人雇佣了死亡射手这件事情，看上去有点无厘头的莫名其妙，然而现在蝙蝠侠那边没有什么联络，他们也不能轻举妄动。

当谜语人的绿色大问号和大脸出现在哥谭市大大小小的电子屏幕上的时候，他们已经见怪不怪了。

正在晒月光的夏洛特若有所思的看向谜语人还不怎么灵活的胳膊，“姐妹，你有没有发现。”

系统：“什么？”

夏洛特：“哥谭反派的绿色浓度有点太高了啊。”

系统：“……我觉得这个的根源可能是在超人的身上。”

316

谜语人正对着他的直播屏幕，张开了双手，“我谜语人将你们发出挑战。”

“不，蝙蝠侠，我知道你以为我是在对你挑战，但是！夜鹭！”

他的语气急转直下，没有和平时自诩聪明人以来带着的轻浮和愉悦，他几乎是咬牙切齿的说出自己的话：

“没错，我今天就要挑战你这个胸大无脑的草包，让我来看看你那轻浮的外表下面的装满了稻草的大脑到底有能在我，这个世界上第一聪明的人撑过几个回合，我会在智力上完全的击败你，将你这个粗鲁的【哔——】踩在脚下，让你知道什么叫做真正的绝望，让你知道空有力量是多么的无能。”

夏洛特叹为观止，“哇，他真的恨我，对吧。”

提姆用胳膊支着自己的头百无聊赖的盯着谜语人：“他关进阿卡姆只是因为脑子不好，不是说他感情方面也有问题。”

317

就在谜语人滔滔不绝的打算介绍他接下来的安排的时候，突然一只手拍上了他的肩头。

来自大都会的超人面色阴沉的站在他的身后看着他，超人拎起谜语人的衣领，强迫他浮在半空：“先生，我非常不喜欢你的用词，你不能那么说我的……一位女士。”

谜语人的冷汗流淌而下，他没有想到今天晚上蝙蝠侠居然会允许超人参与到哥谭的事务，但是没关系，为了防备夜鹭他已经设置好了陷阱，就算面对超人也是一样的。

他露出一个高深莫测的笑容，偷偷按下了自己的机关按钮。

什么都没有发生。

“如果你在等待你的陷阱启动的话，已经被我拆除了。”藏身在阴影之中的蝙蝠侠缓步而出，不满的看向拎着谜语人的超人，“童子军，你太大意了。”

超人回过头对他笑着说：“有你在，我从来不需要担心那些。

蝙蝠侠轻轻地哼了一声，但却没有出言反驳，反而是默许了超人的耍赖行为。

“至于你，尼格玛，如果再让我听到你用这种粗俗不堪又带有暗示的字句说夜鹭的话，我就捏碎你身上所有的骨头。”

蝙蝠侠没接话，任由超人反手将谜语人的头摁进地面，才缓步走了过去，沉重的腿部盔甲踏上谜语人的脊椎，“离她远点！”他嘶哑的发出恐惧的震慑，看向狼狈的谜语人，然后又补充了一句，“别让我看见你碰她一根手指头。”

夏洛特被自己这对老父亲在直播上全程护崽子行为秀恩爱操作给震惊了。

夏洛特：“提姆，我觉得你的中和剂好像没什么用，我刚才好像看到了什么奇怪的幻象。”

然后她回过头，看到她那三个跟她没有血缘关系的兄弟，非常有默契的同时跟她拉开了三步距离。

夏洛特：“……”

夏洛特忧郁的看着自己的系统：“姐妹，他们太过分了。”

系统：“你不能谴责他人的求生欲。“

318

夏洛特冲着自己亲爱的大哥张开拥抱的双手：“大哥……”

夜翼又快速地向后退了几步，“我去一趟阿卡姆让他们给谜语人准备牢房。”

夏洛特看向杰森。

杰森陶德扭身就走：“我去看看企鹅人和黑面具的动静，小红，你查查是不是他们中谁雇佣了死亡射手。”

夏洛特打算飞扑上提姆的后背。

提姆十分灵敏的躲开：“我回蝙蝠洞看看解药合成的如何了，顺便从监控看看街道上的情况如何。”

夏洛特拉住自己最后的兄弟：”亲爱的罗宾，只有你留下来陪我……“

达米安冲着她哼了一声，连个理由都没给直接就跑了。

夏洛特：总之现在就是受伤，很受伤。

319

夏洛特和系统聊天：“姐妹，难道离开我的那段时间，你就没有一点点想我吗？”

系统一脸轻松的说：“没有，我还和别的系统聊了会天，他们说的对，我不应该迷信宗教。”

夏洛特：“？”

系统握紧拳头：“只有科学才是最坚定的信仰！我预约了一个心理医生。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，有什么话咱们两个不能推心置腹呢？”

系统狞笑道：“晚了，我已经将你的名片交给汉尼拔莱克特医生了。”

夏洛特：“……”

320

夏洛特忧伤的蹲在黑门监狱的楼顶，死亡射手的氪石粉浓度比她想象中的还要高，而由月亮反射过来的黄太阳光让她的恢复过程并不足够快。

就在她考虑自己要不要召唤一下蝙蝠机也跟着回蝙蝠洞的时候，突然剧烈的疼痛从后脑蔓延开来。

天旋地转的晕眩之下，她听到有人在她的耳边甜蜜又尖锐的说道：“哦，亲爱的鹭，我好想你，你的小狗呢？”


	24. Chapter 24

321

夏洛特睁开眼睛，看着面前的景象，最终跟自己的系统说：“姐妹。”

系统：“姐妹，你醒啦。”

夏洛特：“将我面前那张取经四人组凑过来说你醒啦的表情包挪开。”

系统：“这可是你要求的。”

夏洛特面前的表情包离开视线，然后正对上小丑凑过来的大白脸。

夏洛特尖叫：“挪回来！挪回来！我错了！”

322

“你知道，我从来不在意蝙蝠养你们这群小鸟。”身穿紫色西装的恶徒在房间里面滑过轻快的步伐，身后的哈莉奎茵双目迷醉的看着小丑发表他的演讲。

“那些可爱的小鸟总是能让我找到和蝙蝠崽的新游戏。”小丑凑了过来，神色一变，用他细长的手指指着夏洛特：“但是你，你不一样，对吧？”

哈莉奎茵钻入小丑的怀抱，“有吗，J先生？”

小丑搂过哈莉奎茵的腰肢：“哦，亲爱的，当然她不一样，看看蝙蝠看她的样子，我了解蝙蝠，他对你的感情不一样。”

哈莉奎茵嬉笑着用手指头摸上夏洛特的脸，“是爱吗，J先生，就像我爱你一样。”

小丑摇头，“不，甜心，那是更加不一样的感情，你让蝙蝠不那么愤怒，现在的他简直无趣至极，躲在你这个氪星人的身后，这就像是作弊。”

他愤怒的加重了语气，压低了声音，将狂热换成了严苛：“但是没有人！能在我的游戏里面作弊！”小丑说完，又露出了他的笑容，换回了自己尖锐疯狂的声音，轻飘飘地道：“除了我。”

哈莉奎茵甜蜜的叹息：“你说得对，布丁。”

夏洛特：“……哈莉，你知道你现在特别像一个人吗？”

哈莉奎因：“你说什么？”

夏洛特：“抽烟喝酒烫头捧哏。”

哈莉奎茵：“？”

323

“最开始这真的伤到了我，蝙蝠根本不在意我们之间的友情。”小丑装模作样的抹了两把眼泪，“这让我认清了，也许我不应该做一直付出的那一个。”

“也许我应该向前看，这么多年来，我做了那么多的事情让蝙蝠变得更好，但是他从来不会感激对吧。”

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

夏洛特耸了耸肩膀，手上的镣铐发出金属碰撞的声音：“蝙蝠侠终于可以多享受几年假期生活？”

“你就喜欢闲聊对吧，就像第一只小鸟。”小丑不满夏洛特打断了自己的话语，“但是，我不会跟你计较。”

涂着血红颜料的嘴角再一次露出他疯狂的笑意，小丑居高临下的宣布了自己的决定：“因为我发现，如果没有了你，蝙蝠侠会重新变得，不，会更加有趣。”

324

夏洛特下意识的向后弯腰，试图距离小丑更远一些，她被安置在椅子上，手铐的长度只能让她不得不安安分分的坐在上面。

夏洛特苦着脸对系统说：“姐妹，他会不会真把我干掉啊。”

系统胸有成竹：“没事，姐妹，只要我还在线上，玛丽苏的光环就照耀在你的头顶，除非你自己找死……”

夏洛特立刻对小丑叫嚣：“就凭你？”

系统：“……就像这样。”

325

“你知道，我从来没有干掉过一个氪星人，氪星人，只有在那破烂的大都会，那个发臭又令人讨厌的破城市才会有。”说到大都会小丑厌恶地拧着眉头：

“飞在半空中，靠着力量横冲直撞，我真的不明白，为什么蝙蝠会放你这么一个氪星人在身边？”

夏洛特：“emm……”

小丑自顾自打断了夏洛特的话，哈哈笑了起来：“哦，等一下，HAHA，因为我发现我根本不想知道答案。”

夏洛特：“……你知道一般大家管这个叫做自欺欺人对吧？”

小丑：“……”

326

小丑将黑色的遥控器放在桌面上，“但是，我认识某个好心的朋友，他给了我一点点小小的建议。”

他指向了房间正中央的红太阳灯，“谁能料到，这么一个小小的装置，就能让你束手就擒呢？”

夏洛特：“……你说的那个朋友，是不是个秃子。”

小丑：“……”

夏洛特咳嗽了一声：“哎，秃子配丑，天长地久，我就知道。”

哈莉奎茵怒道：“J先生是我的。”

夏洛特怜悯的跟哈莉奎茵说道，“得了吧，哈莉，别不承认了，你看看小丑那个发际线，他很快就可以和卢瑟梳情侣发型了。”

327

小丑退后了几步，做了一个做作的绅士礼，示意夏洛特去看她面前的东西：“为了我和蝙蝠侠的友情即将做出牺牲的小鸟，我不在意给你一个华丽的谢幕。”

“盛装出席的夜鹭。”

“盛装出席的我，还有我的甜心。”

“完美的灯光。”

“还有那些可爱的小工具。”

“我们怎么能缺少这个呢。”他用手掌抚过正对着夏洛特的镜头。

夏洛特：“……你知道你已经让这个对话正式的变得诡异又变态了起来吗？“

328

他吹着一首欢快的口哨，轻快的走向了夏洛特。

小丑的手指冰冷的如同死亡的僵尸，惨白的皮肤上透露出死亡的腐臭，他站在夏洛特的身后，将夏洛特的头掰向已经开始工作的摄像机，动作轻柔的伸出手指，强迫的替夏洛特扯动了嘴角：

“看，蝙蝠侠和他的小鸟们在看着呢？”

“给他们个告别的微笑吧，夜鹭。”

329

“先生们女士们，让我为你们带来夜鹭的死亡直播。”

小丑拎起放在桌面上的撬棍，猛地反手挥向夏洛特的额头。

温热的鲜血顺着额角的破损留下来。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

稻草人的毒气在血流的加速和大脑接受的冲击之下再一次叫嚣鼓动起来。

夏洛特忍着鲜血流入眼睛的刺痛，睁开眼睛，她的耳边正在回荡着那个声音。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

系统下线了。

330

“我找不到她。”超人急躁的在空中飘荡，他已经用自己所有的听力去听，可是没有听到半点的声音，空气之中的嘈杂让他的心烦意乱：“布鲁斯，我和闪电侠一起去找她，总是能找到的。”

蝙蝠侠站在黑门监狱的楼顶，夏洛特就是在这里失踪的，“你打算怎么找，将这个地球的每一寸角落都翻过来吗，别犯傻了，克拉克。”

“但是！”

“如果你听不到她的声音，那么就说明她在的地方有铅镀层，从里面的摆设看来那是个仓库。”蝙蝠侠看向哥谭街头的屏幕，小丑疯狂的笑声和撬棍击打的闷声传播在哥谭的每一个大街小巷。

“小丑在很久之前就已经开始策划这件事情。”蝙蝠侠强迫自己忽略那些声音，他从不压抑自己愤怒，那些愤怒只会让他变得更加的思路清晰。

但是克拉克不一样。

他伸出手拉住超人，“但是就算这样，他也不能那么快就拿到红太阳灯，有人帮了他。”

超人反应过来：“你是说卢瑟？”

莱克斯集团所有的仓库，装甲车，大楼都有铅镀层，这是一个公开的秘密。

“她可能在大都会，我们会找到她，克拉克。”蝙蝠侠听上去坚定而有力，但是超人看向他，他太了解蝙蝠侠的心跳，他知道平时的蝙蝠侠心跳应该是什么样的。

他的心现在跳的那么剧烈，那么聒噪，超人几乎马上就明白，布鲁斯在害怕，他也在不安，甚至连他自己都对自己的话没有信心。

他需要自己的肯定，他在希望超人能肯定他渺茫而又不确定的希望。

超人忍下所有的怒火，对蝙蝠侠点点头，“是的，布鲁斯，我们会找到她。”

蝙蝠侠寒声道：“而且，我们让小丑付出代价。”

331

“我累了。”小丑随手将手里的撬棍扔到了地上，在自己衣袖上轻掸几下，“你真无聊，夜鹭。”

“没有尖叫？没有哭泣？没有蝙蝠侠救救我？”他张开自己的双臂，“你们小鸟总是这么无聊。”

“你也……很无聊……”夏洛特吞下一口鲜血，让自己的声音听上去顺滑了些许，劣质的木椅因为刚才小丑的捶打已经击成碎片，木料的毛刺有几根扎入她的手腕，但是她总算能够获得些许的自由，她摔入地面，试图躲避镜头的追捕，但是哈莉奎茵正在追踪她的的动作。

“这么久过去了，还是只会用这种东西，真是文艺复兴。”

滴答，滴答，滴答。

“你比你想象中的无聊好多，小丑。”

332

夜翼打开了毒藤女的牢房。

毒藤女坐在牢房的中央，“怎么了，夜翼，这么快就想我了吗？”

蓝黑色的英雄抽出自己的武器，“告诉我哈莉奎茵告诉过你什么。”

毒藤女风情万种的耸了耸肩膀，“我怎么会知道……”

冰冷的铁棍抵上她的的喉咙，夜翼冷声道：“我们都知道哈莉奎因不是那种会保守秘密的类型，现在告诉我，不然的话……”

“不然的话怎么样？”

“我会当着你的面烧光哥谭所有的植物。”

333

“让我们换个游戏，夜鹭。”

小丑拎起了一把左轮手枪，“你看，问我询问我那位友好的朋友的时候，他给了我一点小小的，可爱的，绿色宝石。”

他上前一步，抓起夏洛特的长发，用冰冷的枪口顶上她的额头，“微笑，宝贝，微笑。”

“现在，我有一个新主意。”

“这把手枪里面其中一枚子弹，就是由那不可思议的小石头做成的，迷人，对吧？”

“现在让我来介绍一下这个游戏的规则，不要走开，各位观众们。”

334

杰森走进蝙蝠洞：“你最好是有正经事情要我回来，我还要去找黑面具。”

提姆坐在电脑面前，双手在键盘上连续的敲打几乎要化作残影，屏幕上面繁琐跃动的代码闪烁着绿色的光芒，“我正在定位小丑直播的信号源。”

“如何？”杰森连忙凑过去。

提姆摇了摇头，“我在加密技术里面发现了谜语人和卢瑟的痕迹，他们的手段很复杂，我还需要一段时间才能破解，大红！你要去哪里？”

杰森戴回自己自己的头盔，“我去找卢瑟。”

“别说傻话，你以为卢瑟现在会毫无准备吗？”提姆说话时候没有停下自己敲击键盘的手，“格雷森去找了毒藤女，但是我不确定他能不能带回来消息。”

“我需要你帮我去查看黑门监狱附近的监控，虽然监狱本身的监控已经被屏蔽了，但是哥谭市马路上的摄像头里面有线索。”

杰森陶德烦躁的一拳砸向桌子，就在提姆以为他真的会去大都会找卢瑟的时候，他迈开大步走向了另一张椅子，看向监控录像，“这些太多了，还有谁能帮我，恶魔崽子呢？”

“达米安少爷的话，刚才回了蝙蝠洞，带上他的装备离开了。”阿尔弗雷德坐到了杰森陶德的旁边，神情肃穆：“请允许我来帮你们找到小丑那个混蛋。”

335

“新规则，我会允许你挑选一位属于你自己的骑士，我总是如此好心。”冰冷的枪管轻击着夏洛特的太阳穴。

“我知道你和四只小鸟的关系都很好，你们天天腻腻乎乎的一起巡逻，真是看得我心都化了，夜鹭。”

“为什么你不在那里面挑选一个属于你的骑士呢，我会偷偷的告诉你的骑士坐标，让他冲破一切阻碍过来救你。”

哈莉奎茵的声音颤抖的传来，“哦，听上去好浪漫啊，亲爱的J先生。”

“当然，我亲爱的，没办法，现在的观众们就喜欢这种浪漫的走向，不是吗？”

他抓起夏洛特的头发，让她靠过来直视他疯狂的眼睛，“来吧，做出选择，谁会是你的骑士。”

夏洛特挪开眼睛，呼出一口带着血腥气味的呼吸：“你在玩什么，恋与知更鸟吗？”

336

砰！

在声音过后的几秒，剧烈的疼痛顺着小腿肿胀的蔓延开来，烧灼感焚烧进骨骼里面，滴答声音混合着耳鸣让夏洛特头晕眼花。

“wrong answer。”小丑摊开了手，手中的左轮手枪还带着一缕青烟，硝烟的浓烈味道在空气里面散开。

他看了看伤口，“哦，有些小鸟就是走运，看来这颗是普通子弹呢。”

“来，做出你的回答，你选择谁？”

337

“是那个最大的那个吗，那位漂亮的如同诗意的男孩，让人心动不是吗？”小丑将还滚烫的枪管压向夏洛特的手臂，蛋白质烧灼的气味让空气变得更加浑浊。

夏洛特觉得有些难以呼吸，她死死地咬住自己的下唇，任由鲜血淋漓。

绝对，不能让他们听见自己的痛呼。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

“还是第二个，你应该选择第二个，你知道，蝙蝠侠根本不在意他，在他死后那么快就找了一个新搭档，现在他只能继承我的名字，当我的冒牌货，你应该给他的机会做出一点贡献？”

夏洛特怒道：“不要听他胡说！红头罩！蝙蝠侠很在意你，他一直都责怪自己……”

砰！

“我说过了，我不喜欢错误答案。”小丑冷冷地说道，“你就是学不乖，不是吗？”

他扔下夏洛特，站起身来，居高临下的用那双疯狂的眼睛看着她，“但是，这一次，你还是很幸运。”

338

哈莉奎茵怜惜的擦掉夏洛特脸上的血痕，“哦，我亲爱的鹭，你不应该惹J先生生气的。”

她很快用自己欢快的语气说道，“你可以选择那个最小的嘛，他来的时间又不长，我相信Bman很快就不会因为他死掉而生你的气。”

她说到一半，猛然想起来自己不应该这么说，捂住了自己的嘴，“哦，抱歉，鹭，你不应该听到这个的。”

夏洛特甩开哈莉奎茵的手，“哈莉……”

砰！砰！

小丑道：“哈莉可不在你的名单上，小鸟。”

他走过来将哈莉奎茵扯了回来，手枪却抵上了哈莉的胸口，“但是，我亲爱的，如果小鸟选择了你，你愿意为了我去参加游戏吗？”

哈莉奎茵近乎迷醉的看着小丑：“当然，J先生，我愿意为你做任何事情。”

小丑松开了哈莉奎茵，“但是看看，这就剩最后一颗子弹了，看来我们小鸟的好运气已经到头了。来吧！夜鹭，别让我失望，做出你的选择。”

339

提姆德雷克停下了自己的手。

杰森陶德转过头去，他已经定位了一辆可疑的车辆，然而对方现在对于反侦察有自己的一套，所以他正在筛选摄像镜头。

“怎么了，小红？”

提姆没有回应他，杰森陶德站起身来，“德雷克，给我说话。”

“我……破解了小丑的广播。”他的声音听起来像是被沙漠热风吹过的风滚草，一团凌乱的飘忽不定。

“告诉我他在哪？”杰森陶德感觉有些不妙，他钳住提姆的肩膀：“德雷克？”

提姆颓然的回答：“这不是直播信号，陶德，这是延时放送。”

“我们迟到了三十分钟。”

340

她的四肢都中了枪，加载过多的疼痛让超载的神经无法传导出任何的直觉，夏洛特感觉到的只有麻木。

夏洛特转动自己的眼球，迎面对上小丑的眼睛，“他们几个，可都还不足以称为骑士。”

“最后机会。”小丑对于夏洛特的冥顽不灵惋惜的撇了撇嘴，举起了自己的手枪，对准夏洛特的额头：

“你又错了。”

砰！

直播屏幕黑暗下去，戛然而止。


	25. Chapter 25

341

想象中的死亡并没有到来。

蓝弧的电流在小丑击碎的摄像机发出最后的舞蹈，伴随着几点火花消失不见。

小丑将一口气轻飘飘的吹响枪口，吹散了那袅袅青烟，“我突然想起来，我忘记将氪石子弹给装进去了。”

“How silly of me.”

342

他看向夏洛特，冲着她发出癫狂的笑容：“你害怕了吗，小鸟？”

343

小丑从自己的口袋里面拿出了那颗小小的，绿色的子弹，不紧不慢的将它填入左轮手枪的弹巢，“告诉我，你刚才害怕了吗，小鸟？”

心脏正在擂鼓一般在她的胸口狂躁的舞动，徒劳无功的提醒自己的主人机体内的血液正在流失，所有的细胞都鸣响了最后的警报。

夏洛特咽下一血沫，努力让自己的咽鼓管活动一下，得以换来片刻的安宁，“该害怕的……应该是你……”

她冲着小丑笑，嘴角的伤口被扯开，“秃子没跟你说……。”她努力的呼吸一口气，让自己的话听上去不再断断续续，“氪石对人类也有辐射，你把它藏在那里，容易性功能障碍。”

小丑沉下来脸色，“你以为这很好笑吗？”

夏洛特咯咯地笑了起来，“当然，而且你看哈莉……”笑声引起的胸腔震荡当呼吸再一次不够顺畅，她只能停下来片刻，才接着说道，“她根本不担心，说明你，平时也……”

344

小丑突然也跟着笑了起来，他的声音笑的愈加放肆，愈加嚣张，疯狂的在充满了血腥和硝烟的憋仄空间里面回荡开来，带出回音。

“你很有趣，夜鹭，我突然有了一个新主意。”他将自己的手枪朝着身后扔去，哈莉奎茵连忙伸手接过手枪，“J先生，你不想杀她了吗？”

“是的，甜心。”小丑回答道，“我突然想起来。”

“如果蝙蝠有那么一个小鸟队伍，我应该应该扩充一下自己的队伍。”

“如何，夜鹭？加入我的小队怎么样？”

345

哈莉奎茵慌乱的看向小丑，“但是，但是，J先生，那我……”

“别担心，哈莉宝贝。”小丑回答道，“你将会引领这支队伍，亲爱的。”

哈莉奎茵的脸色从慌乱再一次变得幸福，她快乐的拍手，“真的，J先生，太好了，你听到了吗，鹭。”

她凑过去，拉起夜鹭的双手，完全不顾夏洛特的闷声痛呼，充满感动的说道，“你以后可以跟我们在一起，我一直很喜欢你。”

346

哈莉奎茵的动作让夏洛特肩胛上的枪伤被硬生生的拉扯着。

但是她的动作没有丝毫的犹豫，哈莉奎茵兴奋地接着说道，“你和我，我知道了，我们可以叫H小队。”

“我喜欢它。”小丑在哈莉奎茵的背后说道，“有什么队徽吗？”

哈莉奎茵吃吃的笑道，“对！我们可以做一个一样的纹身！你会喜欢的，鹭。”

小丑从桌子上递过一把尖锐的匕首，“我是个急性子的人，让我们现在就看看成果怎么样？”

347

哈莉奎茵接过匕首，对上夏洛特的脸颊，她专注的看着夏洛特的五官，“但是画在哪里比较好呢。”

她犹豫着，没防备，被夏洛特一个头槌击中了额头。

哈莉奎茵痛呼着向后方跌过去，“嘿！”

348

“看来我们的小鸟不愿意加入我们的队伍呢。”小丑没有管坐在地上的哈莉奎茵。

他弯下腰，俯视着夏洛特“如果蝙蝠侠认为你死了，我们将会有很多的时间，好好相处。”

349

杰森陶德坐了回去，调动监控录像，目光专注的分析着车辆的行动路线，“小红，跟我来追踪这辆车。”

“大红……”提姆德雷克站了起来，他垂下视线，“这么做还有意义吗？”

“如果你想放弃，就给我滚出去。”杰森陶德头也不回地说，他追踪着微薄的线索，他看到那辆车出了哥谭市，朝着大都会那个城市奔驰，“阿尔弗雷德，大都会的监控调出来。”

阿尔弗雷德没有犹豫，但是声音有一丝的颤抖，“好的，杰森少爷。”

提姆德雷克还站在他的身后，“那是三十分钟前的影像，我没跟你说过吗，成熟一点，陶德！”

他想象中杰森陶德会推翻椅子给他一拳，让他清醒过来，告诉提姆他们还有希望。

而杰森陶德只是将自己埋入更多的监控影像之中，冷声回道，“我不会让她也被放弃。”

350

“看，我们可以从最简单的开始，增进一下信任感情。”小丑这么说道。

“不如我们就从，谁是蝙蝠侠这个问题开始吧？”

351

“布鲁斯，我刚才问了毒藤女。”夜翼走出阿卡姆，接通了与蝙蝠侠的连线，“毒藤女说哈莉跟她说过，小丑带她去了大都会，在他们驻扎的地方，能够看到大都会警局的标志。”

“收到，夜翼，我和超人在大都会，这样范围缩小了很多。”蝙蝠侠回道。

夜翼连忙说道，“我也去大都会，我可以帮你们。”

“不，你留在哥谭，戈登那边还有很多麻烦需要处理，刚才红罗宾说他们在监控中发现了可疑车辆，结合你的讯息，基本已经可以确定位置。”

夜翼咬咬牙，他也想要去帮忙，但是就算现在他赶过去，大概也来不及，他吞下了所有的紧张，“知道了，布鲁斯。”

他停顿了一息，布鲁斯那边的通讯还没有挂断，“你会带她回来，对吧？”

“我会。”

352

“谁——是——蝙——蝠——侠——”

他拉过夏洛特的长发，将温热恼人的呼吸喷到夏洛特的耳边，“你知道的，蝙蝠侠很快就会找到新的替代品，到时候另一只小小鸟也会叫做夜鹭跟你一样叽叽喳喳。”

“没人会在乎你，没人会来找你，到时候我会将新小鸟的照片作为你的奖励海报贴到你的新房间里。”

“现在，告诉我，谁是蝙蝠侠？”

353

她感觉到身上的力气正在流失，血液的流逝让身体内的氧气再也无法供应自己的机能，露出的肌肤正在阵阵发冷，但是意识却前所未有的清晰。

“开什么玩笑……”

“你根本……不想知道……”

小丑从来都不会在意到底谁是蝙蝠侠，他只不过想要摧毁蝙蝠侠，至于面具之下是什么人，什么样的身份，小丑从来都不会在意。

354

小丑松开了她的头发，任由夏洛特跌落地面。

“你看，我们已经有了一个不错的开始，看得出来你很了解我。”

“你也很聪明。”

他脸上的笑容突然收敛起来，“但是，我讨厌聪明人，他们通常，让事情少了很多的乐趣，很多的！”

他从哈莉奎茵那里拿回装有氪石子弹的手枪，对准了夏洛特的心脏，“你真的应该挑一个小鸟当你的守护骑士，夜鹭，至少我能有更多的乐子。”

355

“我告诉过你，他们都不足以……做骑士……”

这个城市只需要一个骑士，黑暗骑士。

那是照耀哥谭夜晚的月光，那是指引人们归途的灯塔，他带来的不会是希望，可他带来的是秩序，他是这座城市唯一深爱的愿意赋予骑士头衔的人。

其他的，无论是阿卡姆骑士，还是别的什么，都不应该存在，从来不应该。

356

她听到了子弹出膛的声音，本来巨大的声音在她的意识之中正在无限的飘远。

357

铛！

358

火花四射，金属白刃与高速的子弹碰撞出悦耳之音。

夏洛特无措地抬起头。

身着披风的少年手持利刃立于她的身前，他侧过头来，被兜帽隐去大半的脸上冲着她做出一个不悦的表情。

359

“氪星人。”

“你在小瞧谁呢？”


	26. Chapter 26

360

哈莉奎茵举起棒球棍冲着达米安冲来。

达米安侧滑躲过攻击，举刀侧架，长刀在棒球棒上砍出一道白痕。

他并不追击，而是踮脚扭腰卸力，左手扔出一枚飞镖，正中小丑扔在桌子上面的遥控器。

遥控器被击中之后电路元件发生短路爆炸，连带着房间中的红太阳装置也一起发生了短路，红色的光芒终于消散不见。

月光顺着仓库顶端达米安进入时候打开的天窗倾洒下来，夏洛特感觉力量正在缓慢的恢复。

达米安下蹲躲过小丑的强酸胸花，披风扬起当做掩饰吸引了哈莉奎茵的注意力，蹬墙后空翻双飞燕踢中两个人，“别死了。”

361

这个游戏到了这里就已经落幕。

小丑趁着哈莉奎茵和达米安对上的时候，借机向着仓库的大门走去。

“你给我等一下！”达米安扔出飞石索，却被小丑躲过去了，“很遗憾，小鸟，你可不行。”

“那我呢！”一道劲风伴随着红蓝色的身影将仓库大门整个推飞，重重一拳将小丑直接打飞出去，摔落到仓库最里层的货架上。

哈莉奎茵大喊了一声：“J先生！”

她冲过去朝着超人挥了一棍，棒球棍在超人的身上碎裂开来，超人冷冷的瞥了她一眼，拎起她的衣领，直接将她甩飞出去。

362

蝙蝠侠踏着沉重的脚步走进仓库里，他拎起小丑的衣领，冲着他挥舞自己的拳头，那都是最简单的直拳，一拳一拳打在小丑的门面上，毫不留情。

小丑的几颗牙齿顺着鲜血一起掉落在地板上，断裂的鼻梁骨从皮肤里露出苍白的骨茬，他癫狂的大笑，“来啊！蝙蝠！杀了我！”

在那么一刻，蝙蝠侠的不杀之心几乎要被动摇，小丑险些两次夺走他的家人。

他愤怒，他痛恨，他什么都不想要，只想要让小丑彻底消失在这个世界上。

有人拉住了他。

超人站在他的身后，握住了他的手，隔着染血厚重的战术手套，克拉克的温暖正在传来，“别这么做。”

“……我不会。”蝙蝠侠变声器里传来嘶哑低沉的声音，但是他的手摁住小丑的手臂，扭断了他的手骨。

超人是他在这个世界上的锚。

363

夏洛特看到蝙蝠侠来到了她的面前。

他用对小丑时候截然不同的温柔态度将她搂在怀里。

熟悉的战甲的皮革与金属的味道将她完整的环绕起来，夏洛特抬起头看见蝙蝠侠的脸，突然所有的疼痛都席卷而来。

她鼻子一酸终于落下来眼泪，委屈的将头埋进蝙蝠侠怀里，喊道：“爸爸。”

364

夏洛特醒来的时候，她在韦恩大宅的玻璃房里面。

穿着居家衬衫的克拉克正坐在她的床边，专注着敲击着自己手里面的笔记本电脑，看到夏洛特醒了，他连忙放下了笔记本，“夏洛特，你感觉如何？”

克拉克道：“我之前将你送进了氪星的医疗舱，但是布鲁斯觉得你应该会更喜欢这里，所以治疗结束之后我就又将你带回来了。”

夏洛特点了点头，黄太阳光暖暖的笼罩在她的身上，“感觉好多了。”

夏洛特突然发现布鲁斯不在这里，惊道，“爸爸也受伤了吗？”

克拉克给了她一个笑容，“没有，布鲁斯被我赶去休息了，他守了你很长时间。”

夏洛特松了口气，立刻笑靥如花的道，“那就好啦，让他再睡一会儿吧。”

克拉克站起身给她倒了一杯水，然后道，“我去告诉阿尔弗雷德一声，他给你准备了好多东西。”

365

在临走之前，克拉克突然想起来另一件事情：“对了，我用孤独堡垒的氪星技术给你做了一件新制服，虽然没有布鲁斯的那么多功能，但是氪星科技刀枪不入。”

夏洛特：“……父亲，我不要红蓝色的。”

品味被质疑的克拉克打开衣柜：“……没有，你看和你原来的一模一样。”

夏洛特打量了一下，的确是和她原来的制服一模一样，只是：“父亲，我的制服是裙子，不是裤子。”

克拉克露出老父亲的和善微笑：“氪星没有超短裙。”

夏洛特：……………卡拉有话要说。

366

系统：“姐妹！我重新上线了！”

夏洛特：“姐妹！我想死你了！”

系统犹豫了一下：“要不我们的感情联络就到此为止吧，我觉得再说多我就倦了。”

367

对于没能保护好自家客户的玛丽苏光环，系统觉得自己的问题很大：“姐妹，我觉得DC世界太危险了，要不然咱们换一个世界吧。”

夏洛特对此态度很坚定：“姐妹，我是不会因为小小的受伤就放弃的。”

系统：“不不不，姐妹，你身上被开了四个洞还被打得脑震荡外加软组织多处挫伤断了好几根骨头，这不是小小的受伤好吗？”

夏洛特露出落寞的笑容：“姐妹，从一开始我就知道，加入蝙蝠家是一家很危险的事情。”

“它并不只是每天都在布鲁斯的宠爱下享受富家小姐的生活，也不是每天都愉快的和罗宾们度过每日的日常，它伴随着危险，伴随着死亡，伴随着苦难，这些都是无可避免的。”

系统：“……姐妹……”

夏洛特握紧双拳，坚定的说：“如果这就是每天能欣赏奶子和屁股的代价，那么就让它来得更猛烈些吧！”

系统：“稻草人呢！稻草人呢！”

368

夏洛特说：“没事，姐妹，没被小丑暴揍过，还能叫进过哥谭？”

系统：“……不愧是民风淳朴哥谭市。”

夏洛特娇弱的捧起她的脸颊，面带红晕的说：“哎呀，人家还差点走了阿卡姆骑士线路呢，姐妹，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

系统：“我不想知道。”

夏洛特：“说明小丑觉得我和杰森是天生一对！性向合拍！”

系统：“小丑没吃药，你也没吃药？”

369

系统：“姐妹刚刚苏醒就开始幻想这种事情，不愧是我做系统这么多年来，碰到叫声最嘹亮的一只鸡。”

夏洛特：“……”

系统深情款款地说：“姐妹实乃鸡中霸王。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，你变了。”

系统：“我没有，你看，我连你的简称都不会说。”

370

夏洛特淡定的端起来克拉克留下来的水杯，喝了一口润了润喉咙：“没错，那么你就是鸡中霸王的小姐妹。”

系统：“……”

夏洛特美滋滋的接着说：“而杰森陶德是我鸡中霸王的大老婆。”

系统：“？”

夏洛特：“所以他的简称就是鸡霸大，你的就是鸡霸……”

系统：“行了，再说下去发出来会被屏蔽的。”

371

阿尔弗雷德端着托盘走了上来，气味香浓的鸡汤勾起了夏洛特的食欲，阿尔弗雷德贴心的将托盘放到床上，“夏洛特小姐。”

夏洛特端起勺子，笑嘻嘻的对他说道，“谢谢，阿福。”

阿尔弗雷德看着夏洛特，感叹万千，最后笑着说道，“很高兴你能回来，夏洛特小姐。”

夏洛特趁着机会要求更多好处，她含着勺子道：“嗯，那一会儿能给我一碟小甜饼吗？”

阿尔弗雷德毫不动摇：“我相信这是你恢复健康之后才应该讨论的问题。”

夏洛特：QAQ

372

阿尔弗雷德将盘子端下去之后，布鲁斯走了进来。

他看上去刚刚睡醒，头发凌乱，然而眼袋下得浅淡的青色却没有半点消除，看来就算被超人强迫睡眠，也一样睡得不足够踏实。

跟在布鲁斯身后的是克拉克，他对阿尔弗雷德点了点头，阿尔弗雷德也微微颔首回应。

布鲁斯坐到夏洛特的床边，伸手为她掖了一下被角，“感觉如何？”

夏洛特连忙道，“已经完全好啦，黄太阳下我恢复得很快的。”

她小声的跟布鲁斯咬耳朵，“爸爸，我还有点饿。”

克拉克自然也捕捉到了这声音，他笑了起来，冲着夏洛特做了一个噤声的手势，将房门关上，让阿尔弗雷德听不到他们的声音，“想吃什么？”

夏洛特举起自己的手，“我想吃虾饺，要一直都喜欢去的那家的。”

克拉克看向布鲁斯，用目光询问他夏洛特到底说的是哪家。

布鲁斯无奈的摇摇头，给克拉克说了一个中国的地址，“看来需要超人出马才行。”

克拉克脱下自己外面那层衬衫，露出里面蓝红色的制服，假装严厉的对夏洛特说道：“只此一次，young lady。”

373

房间里面只剩下布鲁斯和夏洛特，夏洛特往旁边挪了挪，示意布鲁斯也上床坐着。

布鲁斯迟疑了一下，最终还是没坚持，坐了过去。

夏洛特靠进布鲁斯的怀里，她所熟悉的属于布鲁斯韦恩的须后水味道阵阵传来，还有那熟悉的，温暖的心跳。

夏洛特道：“爸爸，这是我一个人的错。”

“是我不小心被抓住了，跟爸爸完全没有关系，你没有做错任何的事情，并不是发生什么都需要你来负责的。”

“不如说是我的错，明明身为氪星人，却什么都做不到，爸爸你不会嫌弃我没用吧。”

374

“你就是没用。”

达米安不知道什么时候翻身上来，冷声说道，“但是，命倒是很硬。”

他看向布鲁斯韦恩，他对于自己的父亲有很多的不解。

他知道布鲁斯一向对于那个氪星人的宠爱，那毕竟是他从小养大的孩子，但是——

在小丑做了那些事情之后，父亲居然还愿意饶他一命。

他不懂。

明明永绝后患才是最正确的。

他愿意在这样的情况下还保持自己的信仰，达米安承认他的父亲有着坚定的信念，也许他应该了解更多。

375

夏洛特对达米安笑道：“这不是我们的小骑士吗？”

达米安扭过头：“不许那么叫我，我只是顺手救你。”

376

夏洛特对系统说道：“你看我弟弟多可爱啊，米总牛逼！米傲天最帅！”

系统大惊失色：“骨科路线走不得！弟弟容易死的啊！”

夏洛特接着说道：“让人更想要欺负他了。”

系统：“不愧是你，果然是亲姐弟。”

377

于是夏洛特躲在布鲁斯的怀里，接着挑衅：“那应该叫你什么，sweet pie？”

达米安韦恩感觉自己的理智摇摇欲坠，他低声咬着牙看向自己的父亲，在看到布鲁斯面色如常的时候才松了一口气，之后才冲着夏洛特说道：“也不许那么叫我。”

378

就在达米安快要冲上床来直接过来打一架的时候。

布鲁斯终于身手阻止了他们姐弟两个的互呛：“好了，夏洛特。”

夏洛特冲着达米安吐了吐舌头，做了个鬼脸。

布鲁斯看向了达米安，他的唇边荡出一丝笑意，他用拳挡住上扬的嘴角，轻咳了一声，“你也一样。”

“Sweet pie.”

379

刚从东方国度回来的超人趁着阿尔弗雷德不注意降落在韦恩大宅里。

看到超人怀里面抱着的外卖袋子，夏洛特欢呼了一声。

超人将另一个袋子递给了布鲁斯，示意他也跟着一起吃。

然后他看向还气得满脸通红的达米安，他一向喜欢小孩子，虽然和达米安没怎么打过交道，但是这是布鲁斯的孩子，他愿意和他们友好相处。

他冲着达米安伸出手，递过一个袋子：“你要尝尝吗……”

他有点卡壳，他不知道应该叫他什么，叫达米安或者罗宾好像都有点太过正式，和房间里面温馨的气氛不符，于是他也用上了刚才在飞行过程中听到的名字：

“Sweet pie？”

380

达米安：我要离家出走！现在！马上！


	27. Chapter 27

381

迪克格雷森来探病走得是琼瑶路线。

蝙蝠家的拥抱狂魔翻窗进来，将手里面带来的一大捧虎皮百合往旁边的桌子上面一扔，然后扑过来就给了夏洛特一个拥抱，“Char！”

夏洛特也特别配合，坐在床上接受了拥抱，从善如流的将手搭上迪克格雷森圆又翘的屁股，十分感动：“屁……Dicky！”

382

夏洛特感动的说：“姐妹，你看！我的手，握住了DC的魂！”

系统：“姐妹，我有一件事情瞒你很久了，必须要告诉你。”

夏洛特：“怎么了？”

系统真挚地说：“其实我是夜魔侠，所以我什么都看不见。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，那是隔壁的。”

系统：“都是你爸爸演的，所以没事。”

383

夜翼，一个万花丛中过，片叶不沾身的哥谭人形自走炮，凭借丰富的经验觉得屁股被摸了。

然后他看了看正一脸温良恭顺检的夏洛特，觉得，大概是想多了吧。

看看这和超人一般无辜的纯良的正直的表情！

怎么会呢？

384

迪克给夏洛特带了一大堆的零食，抓了一网兜，然后偷偷的往房间里面到处藏，“不要被阿福发现了。”

夏洛特打开一包多力多滋两个人一起吃，“别忘了分散点藏。”

蝙蝠侠亲自教授的藏匿物品功夫，在此刻发挥到了极致。

385

迪克格雷森钻进被窝里，开始和夏洛特聊天。

两个人从小丑其实那方面有功能障碍聊到哈莉奎茵最近和毒藤女关系特别近。

从布鲁德海文小警察最近新接的棘手案子聊到最近迪克又接触到了几个漂亮姑娘。

从提宝在少年泰坦好像越来越好了他们要搞什么大事情聊到达米安这两天好像乖了一点。

最后是克拉克一手拎着平底锅一手拎着钻进女儿被窝里面的小伙子，客气的将迪克格雷森请了回去。

386

夏洛特感叹：“啊，我和迪克从诗词歌赋聊到了人生哲学，好开心。”

系统：“……你们聊天的内容哪里有诗词歌赋人生哲学？”

系统：“我感觉你们两个就是两个居委会大妈在聊八卦。”

夏洛特严肃道：“聊天有没有诗词歌赋和人生哲学这部分从来都不是靠聊天内容决定的，而是靠长相决定的好吗？“

“迪克在那里一站，那就是诗词歌赋人生哲学。”

387

提姆德雷克来探病的时候，走的是青春剧路线。

提姆来看她的时候，给她抗了一台PS4上来，顺手还塞了一台NS过去。

于是两个人一起蹲在被窝里面拿着手柄打胡闹厨房。

打到一半提姆怒了：“你怎么能这么苯？”

夏洛特也摔了手柄：“就你还世界上最伟大的黑客？你连carry全场都做不到？”

两个人开始上演真人乱打。

最后是克拉克一手拎着打蛋器一手拎着差点将女儿床给拆了的小伙子，不太客气的将提姆德雷克请了回去。

388

克拉克最近这两天都住在韦恩大宅里面。

夏洛特一只手揽着克拉克的胳膊，一只手拽着布鲁斯的手，“爸爸，你让父亲在这里陪我两天嘛。”

布鲁斯从报纸里抬起头，瞄了一眼讪笑着的克拉克和满怀期待的夏洛特：“可以。”

布鲁斯接着说道：“克拉克你就住在客……”

平地突然一阵风席卷而来。

阿尔弗雷德整理了一下被夏洛特带起来的风吹乱了的头发，彬彬有礼的说道，“布鲁斯老爷，我恐怕所有的客房现在已经不能住了。”

布鲁斯：“……”

我看你精神得很，根本用不着陪护。

389

总而言之。

这两天晚上，克拉克很开心。

有超级听力的夏洛特也很开心。

布鲁斯开不开心她不知道，因为晚上还能听到有哭声，但是反正大家肯定也都很开心。

390

养病两天之后，夏洛特忧郁的看向窗外：“姐妹，我的大老婆呢。”

系统：“……你这都分上大小老婆了？”

夏洛特回应道：“是的，杰森是朕的皇后，朕与他伉俪情深，迪克是朕的贵妃，从潜邸就和朕在一起，提姆是朕的贤妃，蕙质兰心，闪闪是朕的昭仪，活泼可爱……”

系统厉声道：“皇上，醒一醒！大清亡了！”

夏洛特翻了个白眼：“有没有文化，都说了昭仪了，那是唐朝的好吗？”

系统：“那个重要吗？”

夏洛特：“重要啊，不然哪个朝代会有两百磅的皇后？”

系统：“……”

不要在这种梦境里面追求严谨！

391

夏洛特觉得既然山不来就我，我就去就山。

既然杰森不来找她，那么她就应该主动出击，看看杰森有没有什么需要她的地方。

万一杰森陶德没有来探病是因为他自己也生病了呢？

系统感叹：“第一次看到有人将厚脸皮说得这么清新脱俗。”

392

夏洛特找到杰森陶德的时候，他正坐在一个建筑工地的吊车上。

吊车的吊臂如同孤独而怪异的独臂巨人的手臂，杰森陶德屈起一条腿坐在钢铁的边缘，遥望着哥谭的夜景。

夏洛特从后面飞过去，将自己的变声器调成迪克格雷森的声音，伸手蒙住红头罩的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁呀，小翅膀~”

393

系统冷静的指出来一点：“如果杰森陶德说，还能是谁啊，当然是我们亲爱的，那你不就双股都崩了？”

夏洛特也发现了这是个问题：“那就三……”

系统：“没有那种东西！”

夏洛特：“那红头罩单人就可以吗？”

系统：“不要浑水摸鱼，那个也没有！”

394

杰森陶德直接往后放了一枪，子弹弹在夏洛特的钢铁之躯上，直接掉落地面。

杰森不在意的挥了挥手：“我知道是你。”

夏洛特在杰森陶德旁边坐下来：“万一真的是夜翼怎么办？”

杰森陶德道：“那他也能躲得开，躲不开就算我走运了。”

夏洛特觉得杰森陶德对于家族感情还是有一点问题。

395

夏洛特陪着杰森陶德一起吹风，哥谭的夜风有些凉薄，夏洛特看向坐在她旁边的杰森陶德。

红头罩的面具并不能阻挡她的视线，但是她决定不去开透视眼，而是又将目光放远。

夏洛特抱住自己的双膝，“提宝他，其实是个很特别的孩子。”

杰森陶德回过头：“什么？”

夏洛特道：“提宝他看上去很乖巧，但是和Dicky当年那种和谁都合得来的高情商不一样，他自己有主意的话，就会一条路走到黑。”

杰森陶德转过身去：“我对他没有兴趣。”

夏洛特却接着说道：“虽然看上去仿佛是咱们中最不露锋芒的一个，但是其实我觉得他是最像爸爸的那一个，如果要我来选的话，提宝绝对是最合适的蝙蝠侠继承人。”

“就是拳脚上不太行就是了。”

杰森陶德叹息了一声，这家伙和那个迪克头一样，自说自话的要命，“你到底是什么意思？”

夏洛特说：“我想说，提宝不是你的替代品，就好像你也不是Dicky的替代品一样。”

“……”

396

小丑的话，说给了夏洛特，也说给了杰森陶德，他听到小丑一次又一次的提起来，一旦他们中的任何一个死去，蝙蝠侠就会有新的替代罗宾。

他也听到小丑说蝙蝠侠根本对他并不在意，他现在成了小丑的继任者。

他知道不是这样，成为红头罩是他自己选择的一部分，但是当小丑那么说的时候，他本来已经压抑下去的愤怒，再一起升腾而起。

布鲁斯从来都没有在意过他。

他从一开始也不过是迪克格雷森的替代品，只是因为他成为了夜翼，而自己恰好在那个时间段碰上了蝙蝠侠。

可他却取代不了夜翼。

夏洛特韦恩抓住了他的手，目光灼灼的看着他：“杰森，你就是你，你是第二任的罗宾，无论以后会有第五任，第六任，第七任，甚至无论多少的罗宾，第二任的罗宾，有且只有你一个。”

“也许别人觉得罗宾只是一个代代传递的代号，但是每一个罗宾代号下面的人都是不一样的，你不可取代，你独一无二。”

夏洛特看着他，笑的就跟隔壁大都会那个氪星人一样傻兮兮的：“你是杰森陶德，你是红头罩，你是我的朋友，你不是任何人的替代品，也没有人能替代你。”

397

系统抹了抹眼泪：“姐妹，你长大了。”

夏洛特抹了抹眼泪：“当然，每一个罗宾都是独一无二的，大少的臀，二桶的胸，三少的乖巧顶呱呱。”

系统：“……”我为什么要对你抱有期待呢？

系统：“等一下，你弟弟呢？”

夏洛特心虚的挪开视线：“……嗯，他的话，是血缘吧。”

系统：“对弟弟好一点啊！”

398

杰森陶德没有说话。

他看向夏洛特，夏洛特正目露期待的看着他。

最终，他抽出自己的手，掐住夏洛特的脸，“烦死了，突然来跟我说一堆傻话。”

夏洛特道：“还不是因为你没有去探病，就让Dicky带来一大堆花算什么。”

杰森道：“格雷森说是我送的？”

夏洛特耸了耸肩膀：“没有，但是，用脚趾头想Dicky永远都只会送玫瑰，会送虎皮百合的只有你。”

399

哥谭的大钟敲响了午夜十二点的钟声，夏洛特道：“啊，十二点了。”

夏洛特笑着对他说道：“生日快乐，杰森，终于不是今年十七岁，而是正式步入十七岁了。”

杰森陶德点了点头。

夏洛特伸手拍了拍杰森的脑袋：“弟弟，想要什么啊。”

杰森一把拍开她的手：“就比我大十几天，有什么好得意的。”

400

夏洛特：“生日礼物的话，我现在回家给你撬个蝙蝠车的轮胎吧？”

杰森：“……滚！”


	28. Chapter 28

401

蝙蝠侠开始觉得有什么事情不对劲。

哥谭今晚的治安好的让人怀疑是不是他某天在做梦的时候不小心穿越到了什么古怪的平行世界。

但是蝙蝠侠很快就排除了这种想法。

首先，蝙蝠侠不可能在睡眠之中被人挪入平行世界他一定会察觉并且在对方下手之前就用蝙蝠镖插爆对方的头。

别问，问就是因为他是蝙蝠侠。

402

其次，克拉克肯特和他睡在一起。

除了这个操蛋的世界里，他怀疑是否还会有蝙蝠侠愿意和克拉克肯特那个不成熟又自大的混蛋一起睡。

如果他们两个一起被传送了，那么至少超人能够动用点他的超级大脑，告诉他出了问题。

403

直到他发现从韦恩大宅说要去平流层外阻止小行星坠落的超人先生，在他发现了毒贩交易之前，就冲下去将那群毒贩子给直接送进了GCPD，然后又重新跑回云层之后，偷偷观察。

布鲁斯打开了联络器：“我以为你有几颗小行星需要处理。”

超人：“被你发现了？”

布鲁斯：“你觉得呢？”

超人从云层之后降落而下，红色的披风在风中划过一道波浪，他小心翼翼的坐在蝙蝠侠旁边的另一头滴水兽上。

蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，那不是他最喜欢的一头，而且所以他暂时可以忍受这个。

得到了蝙蝠侠默许之后的超人坐的更加的放松了一点，当然他也没有放松道会将滴水兽坐成碎片的程度：“我只是想要来帮帮你，如果你不喜欢的话……”

蝙蝠侠突然知道自己在烦躁些什么，他打断了超人的话，“你不需要这样。”

“什么？”

他和克拉克的关系不应该是这样的，他和超人的关系，应该更加的自在一些，超人会用一些他无聊又冒犯的玩笑话，强硬的跑到哥谭来，或者是在被他赶出去之后，怒气冲冲的回去，然后在他不得不求助的时候，第一时间赶来。

他会说一些惹他生气的话，无论别人怎么说蝙蝠侠都无所谓，但是那些超人的无礼却让能够轻而易举的让他生气，而他则会失去冷静的开口嘲讽回去，哪怕在工作中也是一样。

超人对他，从来不应该是这样，讨好的，忍让的，温柔的，他们之间应该有争执，应该有扶持，应该是可以针锋相对而不是无条件的包容，更不是超人将蝙蝠侠护在身后。

蝙蝠侠不需要。

布鲁斯站起身来，“超人，你最近很奇怪。”

“布鲁斯……”

“别那么叫我，我们在工作中。”

蝙蝠侠目不斜视的说道：“我说过，夏洛特的存在，不应该影响你和我的工作关系。”

超人连忙说道：“但是，我做这些并不是因为夏洛特，我只是，因为你是布鲁斯。”

他有些泄气的撸了一把自己的额发，垂在额前的那一缕小卷毛被他揉的有点凌乱，“我喜欢你，布鲁斯。”

蝙蝠侠讥讽道：“我作为蝙蝠侠认识你将近十年，超人也没有说过关照我，但是我作为布鲁斯韦恩跟你上了几次床，突然超人就要成为哥谭的守护神了吗？”

404

夏洛特运用自己的超级听力全程收听，对着系统摇了摇头：“姐妹，这个剧情的走向，很狗血啊。”

系统：“你在干嘛呢？”

夏洛特：“这还要问吗？我在记录他们的话用来写文啊，他妈的超蝙不能输给蝙布，老子要当镇圈太太！”

系统：“……你这种读文学书五分钟就睡着的渣渣？”

夏洛特：“我负责记录，杰森负责润色。”

系统震惊了：“杰森陶德居然给你干这个？”

夏洛特：“他要是不干，我就硬起来。”

系统惶恐：“我记得氪星女性没有那种部件。”

夏洛特挥了挥手：“哦，我说的是我拳头硬起来。”

夏洛特摇着头：“世风日下，人心不古，我怎么会有你这么肮脏又龌龊的系统，都将纯洁的我给带坏了。”

系统：“……”

405

“我不是想要接管你的哥谭，布鲁斯。”超人思索了片刻之后，迎上了蝙蝠侠的目光。

“正是因为我作为超人认识了蝙蝠侠那么多年，所以我知道你的工作多么让人敬佩。”

“我也从来没想过给你的工作带来困扰。”

他的声音越说越发的坚定，每一个字都带着力量和期许，他看向蝙蝠侠，对那个躲在阴影里面的人，投去一道光芒：

“布鲁斯，我认识的你从来都没有分成蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯，我觉得那是一体的，我喜欢的从来都只有那个布鲁斯韦恩。”

“布鲁斯韦恩并不存在。”他只是蝙蝠侠的一个代号，一个伪装，一个光鲜亮丽的纨绔，布鲁斯韦恩斯在八岁那年的犯罪小巷就已经死去，如同那串散落的珍珠，片片碎裂，消失在哥谭的罪恶里。

“不对！”超人拉住了他的手腕，“你是布鲁斯，是且仅是布鲁斯，我在当年认识的那个人。”

“你一直以来给我展示的，只有作为蝙蝠侠的一面，或者作为布鲁斯的一面，所以你不能责怪我爱的是二十岁那年碰见的完整的你。”

布鲁斯看向超人，他已经浮空而起，红披风在半空中猎猎飞舞，他的光芒如同万丈太阳之光，让哥谭的黑夜都染上了恼人的光芒。

就像是他们那年一起在雪山上面看过的日出，光芒万丈，能够将所有的严寒瞬间驱散。

“我承认我最近的行为是不太对劲。”超人的目光心虚地挪开了一瞬，但是很快，他又下定了决心，握住了蝙蝠侠的手腕，直视着布鲁斯。

蝙蝠侠知道自己的面具有铅层，可是他还是觉得克拉克的眼睛透过了面具，直视着他的脸。

“我擅自用夏洛特当借口住进韦恩大宅里面，我将工作重心挪到了哥谭市，我还总是在夜巡看着你，但是我只是想要看到你再一次愿意跟我展示原来的你，完整的，那个你，布鲁斯。”

他从来没想过将蝙蝠侠的冷峻和布鲁斯的轻浮联系在一起，他们分割的太过厉害，就连超级大脑也无法将他们联系在一起，所以他贪心的想要更进一步，再进一步，他想要看到那个他爱着的布鲁斯韦恩。

孤独，强大，决绝，有着吸引所有人的性感面容和优雅风度，却也有着拒人千里之外的孤僻脾性和坚定意志，他们一起挑战过极限，寻找过自我，一路坎坷之旅的相依为命，布鲁斯曾经笑着分享给他偷来的苹果，看着他心惊胆战的吃下去，他们住在破旧小木屋里面，在克拉克打过零工回来后布鲁斯含笑扭过头看他进门的目光，还有布鲁斯自己寻找训练师浑身酸痛的回家瘫在他身上，却又在他劝说时候坚定地说决不放弃得时候，布鲁斯曾经给他的热情和爱恋，那些，他都想要找回。

“这和夏洛特没有关系，和哥谭或者大都会也没有关系，这只关系到，你和我。”

这次挪开了视线的反而是布鲁斯，他沉默了很久，最终突然说到：“我饿了。”

克拉克一愣，但是很快说道，“那我去给你买东西，很快就回来。”

布鲁斯韦恩矜持的抬起头：“你去给我偷两个苹果回来。”

克拉克从善如流的接了下去：“在哥谭？如果我被蝙蝠侠抓到了怎么办？”

布鲁斯对着克拉克勾起了嘴角，“那你可就要被他关一辈子了，小记者。”

406

戈登站在警察局里面指挥着手下将刚抓回来几个囚犯关进去。

黑门监狱的暴乱虽然当时被阻止了，但是在那之前就有人已经逃了出去，现在警局还忙着收拾烂摊子。

戈登看向送囚犯过来的夏洛特，下意识的问了一句：“你已经好了？”

夏洛特摊开了双手，在原地转了一圈，“谢谢，戈登局长，我已经完全好了。”

戈登回想起来小丑说过她是个氪星人，他倒是从来没想过这个，毕竟他从来没看过夜鹭也和隔壁大都会的超人一样飞来飞去。

是的，她是也经常突然消失不见，但是那可是跟着蝙蝠侠的人。

他下意识的打量了她一下，但是他并不关心那些，“蝙蝠侠呢？”

夏洛特道：“他有点忙，所以今天晚上都要我一个人来夜巡。”

戈登点了点头，抛出了另一个问题：“我刚才看到超人来了。”

夏洛特道：“嗯，那就是为什么蝙蝠侠在忙。”

407

系统：“你不能那么对戈登。”

夏洛特：“姐妹，我是有原则的人，我对戈登警长一直抱有对父辈的尊重态度，除非他变成电视剧里面那样。”

系统：“……”

你的原则也太他妈容易动摇了。

408

系统：“我的意思是，你那么说，你看到戈登警长的表情了吗，他都快要担心今天晚上要上演超人大战蝙蝠侠了。”

夏洛特回答的理所应当：“对啊，难道不是吗，超人大♂战蝙蝠侠。”

409

夜巡到一半的时候，夏洛特看到了偷跑出来的达米安，她走过去干脆的将达米安拎了起来，看着达米安蹬着腿怒吼让她将他给放下来。

夏洛特最近还是给他放下来了，免得达米安自己把披风给切断跳下来。

夏洛特道：“弟弟，不是说了让你在家做作业吗？”

达米安没好气的说：“我不需要做那些愚蠢的作业，我也不需要你来管我，我有自己的事情要做。”

夏洛特讨好的跟着他的身后，顺手将一个囚犯的脑袋摁在墙里面，“你不会是要去找蝙蝠侠吧。”

达米安道：“走开，我是不会像父亲一样被你们这群氪星人哄骗的。”

夏洛特摇摇头，一只手掐住另一个囚犯的脖子，另一只手慈爱的摸了摸达米安的头：“弟弟，你总有一天会知道氪星人真香的。”

达米安：“你在说什么胡话，小丑将你的脑子打坏了吗，氪星人？”

410

夏洛特：“姐妹，是时候开展平行世界业务了！”

系统：“姐妹，你要干什么？”

夏洛特：“姐妹，我要去别的世界给我弟弟抢一个童养媳！”

系统：“该理由可以申报。”

夏洛特：“还要去打爆不义超的头！”

系统：“不予通过！拒绝宿主的找死行为！”

411

异世界通道申请按照系统所说的还需要过两天。

夏洛特是被阿尔弗雷德叫起来。

阿尔弗雷德一起带来的还有一件红色的晚礼服：“夏洛特小姐，虽然我很抱歉，但是我恐怕今天下午的宴会必须有一位韦恩家的人出席。”

夏洛特从被窝里面探出半个脑袋，“爸爸呢？”

阿尔弗雷德道：“布鲁斯老爷现在还在赖床。”

夏洛特钻出来打了个呵欠：“我知道，我去。”

阿尔弗雷德道：“我知道和布鲁斯老爷相比，你是比较成熟的那位，夏洛特小姐。”

夏洛特道：“才不是，我只是挑战难度比较小的那个，阿福。”

阿尔弗雷德：“你不能苛责一位老人拒绝挑战。”

“哦，阿福，你一点都不老。”夏洛特拎起晚礼服，钻进洗漱间。

阿尔弗雷德：“是啊，我还期待能照顾韦恩家的下一代。”

夏洛特：“……”催婚这么早的吗？

412

夏洛特：“姐妹，你忍心辜负阿尔弗雷德的期待吗？”

系统：“我不忍心。”

夏洛特：“所以我和红头罩……”

系统：“所以我可以给你抢回来的乔纳森安装氪星生育宝典。”

夏洛特：……

生育宝典是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬？

413

夏洛特：“等一下，就算那样，时间也太长了。”

系统：“姐妹，漫画世界，我想催熟就催熟，只要有个垃圾公司计划，什么超凡双子，分分钟散开来。”

夏洛特：“……扎心了，老铁。”

414

夏洛特在晚宴上看到了不太想看到的人。

夏洛特颤抖着：“姐妹，那个耀眼的人难道是……”

系统也颤抖道：“姐妹，这种耀眼的光芒，除了那个人还有谁。”

莱克斯卢瑟站在聚光灯下，头顶反射光环款款而来。

415

莱克斯卢瑟本来是想要和布鲁斯韦恩谈谈。

虽然布鲁斯韦恩本身腹中空无一物，但是这样正好，他能够在他们合作的项目之中利用他们公司的科研力量。

尽管莱克斯集团的科研力量也很优秀，但是优秀人才谁都不会嫌多。

只不过前一段时间开始，布鲁斯韦恩开始拒绝和他合作，就算他盛情邀请，他也推三阻四，兴致缺缺，给的理由却是，最近不想管公司的事情。

所以他想要借着这次晚宴的机会，抓紧机会继续和布鲁斯韦恩合作。

结果，来的却是布鲁斯韦恩的女儿。

416

他和布鲁斯韦恩的女儿并没有正式打过交道，但是，只要看着布鲁斯韦恩就能知道他女儿应该是个什么样的人。

一个优雅的，漂亮的，完美的——绣花枕头。

只要哄骗两句——

他走上前去，亲切的笑道：“真是没想到今天来的会是韦恩小姐。”

夏洛特勉力的回了一个微笑：“你好，请问你是……”

真是个草包，居然连他都不认识，卢瑟眉头跳了跳，却依然保持微笑：“我是莱克斯卢瑟，我和布鲁斯是朋友。”

夏洛特做了一个恍然大悟的表情：“原来是卢瑟先生，我知道你。”

417

夏洛特：“姐妹，我太难了。”

系统：“姐妹，我可以给你升个级。”

夏洛特：“比如把他的脸变成杰西艾森伯格吗？”

系统：“那么高难度的还不太行，但是我可以帮你打上马赛克。”

夏洛特：“……本来这个头就只有肉色，你再打上马赛克，也太十八禁了吧。”

系统：“……是我的失算。”

418

卢瑟耐着性子继续和她周旋了几句之后，最后绕到了点子上：“贵公司最近……”

夏洛特笑嘻嘻的回应：“那我真不知道呢，这件事情你要问问卢修斯。”

夏洛特转身就想跑，结果耳边传来了来自提姆的通讯：“夜鹭。”

夏洛特小声回复：“怎么啦，提宝？”

提姆道：“我听阿福说，你今天参加晚宴，有没有看到卢瑟。”

夏洛特欲言又止：“那么大那么亮，我能看不到吗？”

提姆：“……”

提姆：“你帮我尽量拖住他，泰坦在莱克斯集团里面有事情要办。”

夏洛特：“……”

419

卢瑟已经转过身去，晚宴现在对于他已经可有可无，继续和韦恩家的草包纠葛已经没有意义。

夏洛特连忙绕过去，“卢瑟先生！”

卢瑟有点被突然冲过来的夏洛特吓到，“你还有什么事情吗，韦恩小姐。”

夏洛特：“嗯……其实我……特别……”

那一瞬间，夏洛特的超级大脑里面，浮现了无数类似：‘其实我听说你暗恋超人’‘听说蝙蝠侠和超人要结婚了你有什么想法没有’‘听说你是超人粉丝团的第一号成员’‘作为大都会粉头你和阿卡姆粉丝团团长有没有什么超越友谊的关系’‘你他妈的为什么要和小丑一起阴我，你们秃子配丑天长地久’‘小丑真的那方面有障碍吗’的句子。

最终本着蝙蝠家为了任务一切都能牺牲的感情，她冲着卢瑟眨了眨眼睛：“特别仰慕你，你不给我一个机会多了解了解你吗？”

420

混在记者堆里面的老父亲表示：

硬了。

拳头硬了。


	29. Chapter 29

因为泰坦成员变更还蛮多的，然后各个时期人员都不一样，所以本文设定泰坦成员有神奇女孩，超级小子，罗宾，野兽小子，渡鸦，闪电小子，渡鸦此刻暂离状态，之后其他成员有可能添加或者改变。

没有星火是因为星火组成法外者成员，而钢骨进入正义联盟。

421

晚宴结束之前，提姆终于来了新通讯。

提姆：“夏洛特，我们这边已经安全撤离，你那边怎么样？”

夏洛特冷漠脸：“挺好的。”

“除了莱克斯卢瑟觉得我要泡他之外。”

提姆：“……”

422

提姆很严肃的对夏洛特说，这是我们泰坦内部的问题。

夏洛特：“那你让我去看看。”

提姆：“泰坦不欢迎任何不属于泰坦的人，这是我们内部的事情，我们自己能解决。”

夏洛特冷漠：“你让我泡莱克斯卢瑟的时候，你怎么不自己上呢？”

提姆：“……”

423

提姆正在做最后的挣扎，他表示这一次真的是正经的事情，夏洛特真的不能来。

夏洛特说：“所以什么是不正经的事情？你将蝙蝠车偷开到泰坦塔，还让蝙蝠车撞翻了，最后哭着跑回来让我给你打掩护？”

提姆：“我没有哭！”

424

提姆最后表示：“既然如此，那你就过来一趟好了，正好我有事情要跟你说。”

夏洛特对系统说：“姐妹，是不是我亲爱的小弟弟，终于要嫁人了。”

系统深情的说：“看你们两谁比较先？”

夏洛特：“……”

425

夏洛特到达泰坦塔的时候，提姆正和其他泰坦成员一起坐在泰坦塔的大厅，他们表情严肃的互相交换着意见。

夏洛特猛地一个飞扑过去，从背后扑到提姆的身上：“亲爱的提宝~”

提姆：“……”

他看到其他泰坦成员已经在偷笑了，而加菲尔德已经笑出声了，至于巴特，他不要以为他用了神速力他就不知道他也在笑。

提姆单手捂住自己的脸：“快点下去，夏洛特。”

夏洛特将提姆的脖子楼得更紧，用力的在提姆脸上亲了一口：“亲爱的提宝，你好久没回哥谭了，你不想姐姐吗？”

提姆惊了：“夏洛特！”

426

蝙蝠家的两个崽子独自进了提姆的房间，开始进行密谈：

提姆咬牙切齿：“你不能在泰坦成员面前让我难堪。”

夏洛特冷面无情：“莱克斯卢瑟觉得我要泡他。”

提姆据理力争：“我们是为了正事，你不能伺机报复。”

夏洛特冷面无情：“莱克斯卢瑟觉得我要泡他。”

提姆开始心虚：“好吧，我承认我们当时是临时起意，但是。”

夏洛特冷面无情：“莱克斯卢瑟觉得我要泡他。”

提姆：“……谢谢，夏洛特。”

夏洛特慈爱的摸了摸提姆的脑袋瓜，松开了自己的手。

427

提姆其实对于这件事情表示也很震惊：“为什么卢瑟居然会觉得你会泡他？”

夏洛特端起提姆的咖啡杯，“可能他觉得男人最性感的部分是大脑吧。”

十分在意自己智商这部分的提姆问：“……不是吗？”

夏洛特又将空空的咖啡杯递回给了提姆：“性感男人的聪明大脑才是最性感的部分，不性感的男人脑子什么样都那德行吧。”

428

提姆接过咖啡杯，一边熟练地将杯子放到咖啡杯下，一边开口询问：“所以最后你怎么脱身的？”

夏洛特闻着空气里的咖啡香：“为了贯彻我的人设，我最后将一张房卡塞到了卢瑟口袋里。”

提姆：“我觉得他不会去的，你不是他喜欢的类型。”

夏洛特接过提姆递过来的咖啡杯：“那可真是他的遗憾，因为房间里面等着他的绝对是他最喜欢的类型。”

提姆：“蝙蝠侠的调查已经连卢瑟喜欢的类型都覆盖了？布鲁斯做到这一步就有点太诡异了。”

夏洛特满足的叹了一口长气，泰坦在提姆的带领下，果然咖啡机是最完美的：“不，只是满怀怒火的超人。”

429

提姆跟着出门之后，巴特冲着他往脸上指了指，提姆反手一抹，手上多了一道红色的口红印：“现在我百分百确定你是故意的了。”

夏洛特回身道：“不，大侦探，我刚才一个晚宴回来，你总不能指望我这么快就把晚宴的妆给卸掉了。”

神奇女孩看向红罗宾的脸色，最终开了口：“提姆，你不应该给我们介绍一下吗？”

提姆简单地说：“夜鹭，夏洛特韦恩，她为蝙蝠侠工作。”

夏洛特从善如流的和神奇女孩笑：“你好啊，我可以叫你卡西吗？”

卡西：“你知道我？”

夏洛特勾起嘴角：“我为蝙蝠侠工作。”

430

夏洛特道：“姐妹，够不够苏，有没有内味儿？”

系统：“闭嘴，你熏到我了。”

431

提姆倒是没说自己到底有什么事情，夏洛特也不催他，而是扭过头去和神奇女孩就这现今愚蠢的高等中学教育开展了热烈的聊天，并且很快和神奇女孩达成了一致。

提姆是还没有想好怎么商量今天说的那件事情，他本来希望夏洛特能问，但是现在看来显而易见。

蝙蝠侠教会了他们如何让别人开口说话，而自己缄默不言。

野兽小子加菲尔德一如既往开着玩笑，“提姆，你应该多带你姐姐过来。”

提姆：“夏洛特其实不算我姐姐，而且她不是泰坦成员。”

加菲尔德道：“但是她为蝙蝠侠工作，而且她很漂亮，泰坦永远欢迎漂亮姑娘，为什么蝙蝠侠把你送来了，而不是她？”

提姆没搭理他。

加菲尔德挤到提姆德雷克的身边，小声道：“她还单身，对吧？”

提姆淡定的说：“是的。”

“但是她父亲是超人。”

加菲尔德：……告辞。

432

闪电小子巴特觉得这个逻辑好像有什么地方不能自洽，“为什么超人的女儿要给蝙蝠侠工作。”

提姆看向单纯无辜又年轻的巴特，觉得自己承受了不符合自己年龄的沉重真相。

于是他长长的叹了口气，用自己所能对巴特做出的最温和地声音说：“这是一个关于氪星生育宝典的复杂故事，你不用知道，闪电小子。”

巴特：？

433

“但是我需要知道。”

“为什么她要给蝙蝠侠工作？”

夏洛特抬起头，看着从房间里面飘出来的康纳。

现在正式名字还不叫康纳肯特的超级小子从房间里面大跨步走了出来，他走得很急，说明他已经偷听这段对话一定时间，甚至走到了最后直接飞到了夏洛特的面前。

他的基因来自这个世界上最伟大的英雄超人，他知道自己不是自然孕育出来的。

可是，这不妨碍他想要追随超人英雄的脚步。

当他听到还有另外一个人，跟他一样享有超人基因，却选择并不追随超人的时候，他按捺不住自己，无视了泰坦成员们说好的让他先等在屋子里面的话，直接出来。

434

夏洛特看向康纳肯特，和系统说道：“哇，姐妹，康纳真的……比我想象中的更像超人。”

夏洛特：“除了某些地方。”

系统：“姐妹，别说了，我都懂，别盯发际线了，他急了他急了他急了。”

435

提姆挡在夏洛特和超级小子中间，“我说过了你不应该现在出来。”

康纳肯特道：“但是，红罗宾，你要我等到什么时候？”

提姆头疼的回看过去，“如果你想要留下，你应该听我的指示。”

神奇女孩看着两个人想要上去拉架，被夏洛特给拉住了，“别理他们，卡西。”

卡西道：“你认为他们真的没有问题吗，看上去他们就要打起来了。”

夏洛特拍了拍卡西的肩膀：“你会习惯的，你喜欢墨镜吗？”

436

提姆最后为了避免康纳肯特的纠缠，直接对夏洛特伸出手，“我们去安全的地方谈一谈。”

夏洛特从善如流拎过提姆的手，“那就走。”

康纳肯特看着夏洛特直接飞走，想要跟上去，夏洛特回头看了他一眼，直接加速起飞，音爆声喧嚣的在半空中炸裂开来，让康纳肯特想追都追不上。

437

到了安全的地方之后，提姆将关于康纳的事情简略的挑着大概的重点和夏洛特说了一遍。

说完了之后，提姆说道：“你看上去对于卢瑟克隆了超人这件事情完全不惊讶。”

夏洛特：“他的出生还能比我更离奇吗？我可是氪星生育宝典搞出来的孩子。”

提姆：……也对，那是你牛逼一点。

夏洛特接着补充道：“你还记得上一次秃子抓住我想要让我给他生孩子吗，我怀疑那个时候他就在搞这个项目了。”

提姆觉得自己的手都哆嗦了：“如果那个时候他成功了……”

夏洛特：“……那你就是他的叔叔，开心吗，Uncle Tim。”

夏洛特突然想起来对系统说：“突然觉得这个叫法还挺带感的。”

系统：“在哪个部分带感？”

夏洛特：“在床上啊。”

系统：“……”

438

夏洛特表示，所以你到底来找我要干什么？

提姆犹豫了一下，最后说道：“我们想要告诉超人关于他的事情。”

夏洛特道：“那你就去告诉他，你又不是不知道，父亲他现在就住在韦恩大宅。”

提姆叹了口气：“夏洛特，你懂我的意思，超人不可能那么轻易就接受他的，虽然我们今天才认识，但是我看得出来，他很在意超人关于他的看法，而如果是我的话。”

“一个死对头，突然拿我的基因克隆出来一个人，没有人能够接受。”

“但是我觉得他值得一个机会，去跟超人学习。”

夏洛特道：“所以，就是这么一回事？你觉得如果是我去说的话，就算克拉克不愿意，他也会勉强自己去看那个克隆的超人小子？”

提姆一言不发的默认了这件事情。

他知道自己这么做很过分，他知道超人对于夏洛特这个女儿的感情，超人一直觉得他对夏洛特有所亏欠，急需弥补，所以夏洛特提出来的任何要求，哪怕超人心里并不愿意，他也会努力的做到最好。

但是这样，却是在用夏洛特和超人之间的感情做跳板，再过深厚的感情也会在任性和一方的无底线之下崩塌，哪怕超人再喜欢夏洛特也是一样。

所以，他也做好了夏洛特不答应的心理准备，他甚至做好了夏洛特会发火的预备。

然而夏洛特只是又一次笑嘻嘻的扑到他后背上，用揶揄的口气道：“没问题啊，我去跟父亲说，但是提宝，你这么为人家着想，你是不是看上人家了啊！”

439

提姆怒道：“什么？我可是一个直男！我根本不喜欢男人！”

夏洛特：“哈，直男。”

夏洛特看向刚刚下班回来走进安全屋里面的迪克格雷森，“Dicky，你知道最近夜翼和红头罩还有红罗宾的同人文多了好多吗？”

迪克已经习惯了时不时就会出现在他安全屋里面的弟弟妹妹，而他现在只想要好好趴在沙发上睡一觉，完全不想考虑别的：“现在我知道了，所以我这次是攻是受？”

440

夏洛特看向提姆：“看懂了吗，那个才叫直男。”

提姆：“……我怎么没看出来”

夏洛特：“只有基佬才会反驳，直男只在意做攻。”

提姆：操。


	30. Chapter 30

441

夏洛特觉得这个话不适合在家里面说。

最近这是一件家族内部的问题，但是既然已经牵连上了少年泰坦，还有莱克斯卢瑟，那么这件事情已经不能是他们喝着下午茶吃着小蛋糕就能解决的问题。

所以夏洛特决定将这件事情汇报给作为联盟主席的超人。

442

系统：“你就是想上瞭望塔。”

夏洛特：“是的，我就是馋瞭望塔的身子，我下贱。”

系统：“……”你回答的太干脆了我居然没办法进一步谴责你。

443

结果上了瞭望塔，还没看到超人，就看到绿灯侠用灯戒变出来一只手，替他举着爆米花，他则一边吃着一边看监控。

看见夏洛特进来了，绿灯侠在躺椅上翻了个身，趴着跟她挥了挥手，“老蝙蝠终于同意你加入正义联盟了？”

夏洛特摇头：“没有，我没有加入正义联盟。”

绿灯侠将爆米花送了过来，夏洛特微笑着摇了摇头拒绝了绿灯侠的好意，于是哈尔又将爆米花拿了回去，“那你是怎么上来的，没有联盟身份我记得瞭望塔不会让你上来的。”

夏洛特看向哈尔乔丹，用最大的努力放缓自己的声音，让自己听上去不太像个高不可攀的混蛋：“灯侠。”

哈尔乔丹浑然不觉的继续啃爆米花：“什么？”

夏洛特觉得自己还是失败了：“这是我家的卫星。”

444

当夏洛特离开散发着‘委屈的像个两百斤的绿色皮卡丘’气息的绿灯侠的时候，她又十分好心的指出了另外一点：

“绿灯侠，如果我是你，我就不会在这里吃东西。”

“因为就我看到的地方而言，蝙蝠侠至少装了三个监控能全程无视角的看着你在监控屏前吃东西。”

现在绿灯侠像个两百斤的漏气绿色皮卡丘。

445

系统：“你对皮卡丘有什么执念？”

夏洛特：“懂的人自然懂。“

446

夏洛特是在瞭望塔的休息室里面找到超人的：“父亲，我找你有事请。”

超人看到她非常高兴，语气里面有点兴奋：“夏洛特，我刚好要找你。”

超人一兴奋起来说话的时候会带上堪萨斯的口音，鬼知道他的小记者马甲怎么能披的那么稳，“我希望你这个周末能跟我去见见玛莎，我跟她说了你的事情，她一直都想要见见你——”

夏洛特被超人满含期待的狗狗眼震撼的退了一步，她对系统说：“姐妹，这样不行，我怎么能面对这样的眼睛说，我这周末想让他去看看康纳？”

系统胸有成竹的指点江山：“姐妹，超家祖传狗狗眼对轰的时刻到了。”

447

无辜路过想要打个冰淇淋吃的神奇女侠看到父女两在那里深情对望一幕，英勇无畏的女战士打了个趔趄，直接回去了。

“赫拉啊。”神奇女侠感叹道。

无辜路过的海王也跟着退了出去，嘀咕道：“为啥他们两个不用这样的眼神去征服世界，没人会对他们说不。”

448

最后败下阵来的是克拉克，毕竟夏洛特的眼睛，有布鲁斯加成。

于是克拉克决定让夏洛特先说，于是夏洛特说：“其实，是关于一个男孩……”

刚才还面带柔情的小记者表情立刻收敛成了威严的超人：“我希望不是我想的那个意思。”

“你知道我父亲是超人这句话能够吓退99%的追求者的对吧。”夏洛特也很严肃的回答。

克拉克有点不好意思的笑了起来，又假装板起脸说：“很好，但是剩下那百分之一是怎么回事。”

夏洛特表情郁卒：“就算能剩下百分之一不怕死的，也会被蝙蝠侠给吓退的。”

（原梗出自亨利卡维尔，如果你懂，你就懂了X）

449

夏洛特震惊：“等等！我突然发现，JOJO，难道这也在你的算计之中吗？！”

系统骄傲的叉腰JOJO立：“没想到吧！Dio！”

450

就在夏洛特打算说康纳这件事情的时候，瞭望塔的警报响了起来。

钢骨的声音顺着瞭望塔中心的广播传入每一个通讯频道：“检测到大规模的外星入侵行为，入侵地点分布世界各地，请联盟各成员准备作战。”

夏洛特跟着一起超人一起飞出去，接上蝙蝠侠的通讯频道。

蝙蝠侠冷静的指挥：“入侵最中心的地点位于大都会，超人，你和绿灯侠先去大都会，看看绿灯侠是否知道入侵的是什么星球的人，其他人听从我的指挥，能够远距离飞行的英雄率先支援其他大洲的入侵地点，钢骨，启用AI34号预案，超人，等等我们在大都会汇合。”

451

铺天盖地的机械从大都会的天空簌簌而下，入侵的生物浑身如同批复液体的银白金属，站起来有一人半高，看似僵硬笨拙，但是关节流转时候，可以看到里面的金属在瞬间液化重构，能够让他们如同人类的关节一般流畅的运动。

入侵的外星人看起来没有脸，只在正面类似头部的地方生有黑色的单片镜头物体，虽然固定在一端，但是头颅可以自由选择三百六十度为他们的视野带来极高的便利。

无所不知的灯戒在这个时候立刻上线，绿灯侠给他们解说道，“那是利发拉星球的金属士兵，那个星球是硅基生命体，所有的金属士兵都被洗脑成只知道战斗，而且生存下来的士兵会变的越来越强。”

超人用热视线烧穿了三个金属士兵的头，“但是他们为什么要来这边？”

“他们星球人就是喜欢入侵别的星球，这个种族所有的观念就只有消灭其他种族，没人知道为什么他们要那么做。”绿灯侠甩开一个扑上来的金属士兵，回答道。

夏洛特点头：“懂了，就像神秘博士里面的戴立克。”

452

绿灯侠懊恼的抓了抓自己后脑勺的头发：“戴立克，我怎么会没想到这么简单的解释。”

453

蝙蝠侠和闪电侠一起赶到，闪电侠将看起来不怎么愉快的联盟顾问放到地上，立刻远远跑开，假装刚才那个抱着顾问跑过来的历史并没有发生过。

蝙蝠侠阴沉着脸看着自己准男友和亲闺女在空中跟两个反派一样到处射激光，无声的滑到绿灯侠的身边：“绿灯，说说这个种族的情报。”

刚刚领悟到简略说明的绿灯侠愉快简短的回到：“利发拉星球的金属士兵，就像是神秘博士里面的戴立克。”

蝙蝠侠不悦的盯着绿灯侠的脸：“什么是戴立克。”

454

绿灯侠恼羞成怒的跟闪电侠告状：“老蝙蝠绝对是个坏父亲。”

“你不能这么说。”闪电侠飞快的朝着两边看了看发现蝙蝠侠并不会突然出现，他飞快的朝着一个金属士兵挥舞拳头：“我觉得他对夜鹭很好。”

绿灯侠愤怒而不甘的怪叫：“他甚至都不陪女儿看神秘博士！”

455

闪电侠被其中一个金属士兵扔了出去。

系统：“姐妹！快看你的好闺蜜！”

夏洛特冲过去直接给蝙蝠侠挡了一道金属士兵射过来的激光，看都不看一眼。

系统大惊：“姐妹，你这么无情的吗？”

夏洛特面色如水表情肃穆的仿佛在吟唱高阶魔法，她张开双臂高呼：“出来吧！绿色双人床！”

456

夏洛特感动的看着占据天空的绿色双人床：“姐妹，我磕到真的了。”

系统：“姐妹，你天天都在磕真的。”

夏洛特：“你不懂，这种电影里面永远不会同框的爱情，突然栩栩如生出现在我的面前是什么感受。”

457

夏洛特一边打架一边进行理性探讨：“你说这是他们平时也会用这种情趣play吗？”

系统：“不会的。”

夏洛特：“你怎么知道？”

系统：“第一，绿灯戒靠意志驱动，如果能够在上床时候还能维持这种高度成型的灯戒造出来的床，说明绿灯侠不够专心在闪电侠的身上。”

夏洛特感动得热泪盈眶，觉得这么多年和系统的日夜熏陶没有白费：“姐妹，你越来越会了啊。”

系统咆哮道：“第二，给他妈的OA一点尊严吧，给灯戒一点尊严吧！灯戒并不想在pwp里面有姓名！你把绿灯的荣耀往哪里搁！”

458

入侵的金属士兵无情无尽，绿灯侠被打飞了两次之后，决定了：“利发拉的金属士兵没那么好对付，他们来自别的扇区，我去找绿灯军团求助。”

系统和夏洛特惊声尖叫：“不行！”

夏洛特回过神来去声讨系统：“这个时候你就不想绿灯的荣耀了？还有OA的尊严？”

系统激动地爆粗口：“去他妈的荣耀！今天一旦绿灯人数超过五个，咱们都得交代在这！”

459

所以说，最后还是得靠蝙蝠侠。

DC亲爹表示，要你们这群废物有什么用。

蝙蝠侠在烟雾弹和高闪避的掩护之下，摸到了金属士兵的传送口，他停止了金属士兵的传送程序，天空之中的源源不断的金属士兵立刻停止了增加，虽然数量仍然不少，但是起码这样战场局势已经明了。

就在这个时候，异变突生。

已经关闭的传送口突然产生了裂缝，空气突然扭曲崩塌，迅猛地撕开一道裂口。

系统的警报立刻拉响：“姐妹，快躲开，星际传送造成的空间交叠导致了维度空间交错，一旦被吸进去的话，不知道会传送到平行时间还是虚空世界，这不是我递交的申请，我不一定能控制得了。”

“但是！”蝙蝠侠还站在那里，凡人之躯就算躲避得再快也无法逃脱巨大的吸力。

夏洛特冲过去，一把抓过蝙蝠侠的手腕，属于氪星人可以撕裂地球的力量让夏洛特可以一时站稳地面，脚下土地分崩离析，碎石瓦砾卷入空间裂缝，“神奇女侠！”她猛地将蝙蝠侠向上甩了出去，空间裂缝开在水平地面，向上释放的吸引力略小，飞在空中的神奇女侠立刻扔出真言套索，直接绑住了蝙蝠侠。

与此同时，蝙蝠侠的抓钩枪勾住夏洛特的手腕，超人立刻飞过去跟神奇女侠一起握住套索。

系统计算道：“不行，如果这么坚持下去，这个裂缝会越来越大，将所有人都吸进去。”

夏洛特握住抓钩枪，“姐妹，你能关上它吗？”

系统道：“我是穿越总局的系统，的确擅长处理这样的空间问题，但是这不是总局开的，我需要足够靠近裂缝才能关闭它，但是我说过了，如果你被吸进去的话，我不一定能保证你能回来。”

系统道：“我现在可以直接将你传送到另一个世界，还是你确定要为了蝙蝠侠他们赔上你的命？”

460

夏洛特道：“你我塑料姐妹，就少来相不相信这一套了，咱两这互利共生的关系，你死我也死，咱两搞快点！”

说完夏洛特摸出腰带里面的蝙蝠镖。

蝙蝠侠立刻觉察出来了不对，“住手！”

“爸爸，我能关掉这东西！”说完，夏洛特直接扔出蝙蝠镖割断了他们之间抓钩枪连接的绳索，直接跃入空间裂缝之中。

空间裂缝几乎瞬间消失不见，超人几乎用出自己能用上的最大速度，却到底只抓到了披风的一角。


End file.
